Children of Avalon
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: A Prophecy was spoken! A thousand years later the prophecy is about to come to pass. DMHGBZ. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**On the day of the Spring Equinox in the Isle of Mist the three shall be born. Two shall wield the sword, one will hold the chalice. As the marked descendants of Merlin and Morgana the three are destined to be both creators and protectors of the new great power.**_

It was a strange prophecy as prophecies go. It was spoken 1000 years ago. No one ever truly knowing what it meant or when to expect it. So like most unfulfilled prophecies went, it was forgotten. People stopped searching for the three. They said the prophecy was false. Little did they know that the prophecy was not false, just a little premature? There were still those select few out there though that were patient enough to wait.

**vVv**

The war was over and the light side had triumphed! Voldemort was dead and this time it was going to stay that way. With any war there had of course been some casualties. Even though he did not die in the actual war Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and claimed as a war hero. The light side had also lost Alastor Moody, Cho Chang, Fleur Weasley, Percy Weasley and the Creevy brothers.

During one battle Dolores Umbridge had been killed but no one can figure out which side the curse came from and neither side is all that saddened at the loss of the pink parasite!

It wasn't only witches and wizards that had died. There had been many muggles who had been attacked at one time or another. Two of those muggles were Charles and Martha Granger. Parents to none other than Hermione Granger.

She felt lost without her parents. Her entire life she had pushed herself so hard because she wanted to make them proud, but now that they were dead, what was the point. It didn't help that she felt all alone in the world. The Weasley's were mourning the loss of Percy and Fleur. Harry was still missing Sirius and blaming himself for the other deaths. When they had heard about Hermione's parents Harry had pretty much stopped talking to Hermione altogether, thinking that she was blaming him as well.

It also didn't help that everyone else seemed to be paired off. Harry was with Ginny. Ron was with Lavender. Hermione felt like a fifth wheel. She wasn't completely alone as she and Charlie had been having a fling for a while now, but that's all it ever was. Neither wanted more from the other. They would talk about mundane things as well as joke and laugh together, but it was mostly just about sex. A way to escape from the world around them.

There was something else wrong with Hermione though and she had been feeling that way for a while now. It felt like she was missing pieces of herself. Like she wasn't whole! At first she thought that it was losing her parents but when she really thought about it, she had felt this way before. She had felt this when she was younger, but the minute she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express it all went away. Every holiday had given her that empty feeling but as soon as she was back at Hogwarts it all went away.

At one point she thought that it may have had something to do with the school but one Christmas Holidays she stayed at Hogwarts and got the feeling again. She wasn't alone; Ron, Harry and Ginny were there as well. There were also a few second year Ravenclaws and a third year Slytherin, but Hermione felt like there was something else missing. It didn't really bother her usually. It was just a small niggling feeling, but lately the feeling was starting to eat away at her. She tried a lot to take her mind off of it, but truthfully it wasn't working as well as she hoped.

Not only was there the feeling of something missing, but it also felt like her magic was a little off. It was like she was having high and low power surges. Sometimes her magic would work to the extreme, but then other times it would hardly even work at all. At first she thought it was because of the stress from the war, but it didn't feel that way. Other than that, it also felt like her emotions were tied to the weather or vice versa. Sometimes when she was alone she would cry at the loss of her parents and she noticed that when she did this, it would rain. There were other things and nothing was adding up!

**vVv**

At the moment she was sitting on the floor of the Library at Grimmauld Place surrounded by piles of books. After the war Hogwarts needed to be rebuilt and to play her part Hermione was looking up charms and spells for different things all over the castle.

This was how Dumbledore found her when he walked into the library. Her hair was pile on top of her head and she was facing away from the door going through many books and taking notes. As he walked closer he noticed a mark on the back of Hermione's neck. This was something that he had never seen before and he shocked him when he noticed what the mark was.

"Miss Granger"

"Oh hello Professor. I have found some great charms and spells for all over the castle and the grounds"

"That was very helpful of you, thankyou"

"It was my pleasure sir"

"Miss Granger, I was wondering if I may enquire about the mark on the back of your neck."

"Mark?"

"Yes, you have a strange shaped mark exactly in the centre of your neck"

"Oh that! That's my birthmark. I have always had that. Because it is so dark I usually keep it covered otherwise people think it's a tattoo. An older lady actually tired to have my mother arrested when I was a baby as she thought that my mother had given me a tattoo at such a young age"

"Do you know what they shape is?"

"Yes I looked it up a few years ago when I saw it on a muggle television show. It's a triquetra"

"Yes that is correct. It is a very odd shape for a birthmark"

"I thought that, but I guess it's just one of those fluke things. Are you ok Professor? You look a little pale"

"No no, I'm fine. Have you ever seen this type of mark on anyone else? Does anyone in your family have one?"

"After the TV show came out, I saw a couple as tattoos in the muggle world. As for my family the only noticeable birthmark is a small one on the back of my mother's leg, but it's not a distinctive shape. Is there something wrong with my birthmark sir?"

"No everything is fine. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'll let you get back to your work"

He walked out of the library still a little dazed. There was no way that this has happened, not after all these years! It's all just a coincidence. Just as he walked out of the door he bumped into Charlie.

"Sorry Professor!"

"That's quite alright Charlie, my fault"

As he walked out Dumbledore thought to himself _'There is someone that I __**must**__ see'_

"Is he ok?" Charlie asked as he walked into the library

"I don't know. He seems disturbed by my birthmark"

"It's a little odd, but there's nothing disturbing about it. In fact I find it very sexy" he said as he bent down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Charlie not here! Anyone could walk in"

"Come on, no one is here. The entire house is empty. How often does that happen?"

Just as he said all this Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender walked into the library. Hermione just gave him a pointed look that said _'I told you so!'_

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"They are working some pretty complicated charms into Hogwarts at the moment so there isn't anything we can help with until they have it all sorted out" Harry answered

"We were thinking of going to a muggle movie or going to Diagon Alley. You know do all those couply things"

For some reason Lavender had taken it upon herself to rub hers and Ron's relationship in Hermione's face. Yes she did have a small crush on Ron at one time or another, but she was happy that Ron had found someone.

"Why don't you come with us Hermione even though you don't have a guy at the moment" Charlie snorted a little and turned it into a cough "You need to have some fun"

"Thanks anyway Lavender but I still have plenty of things that I need to research that have to go into Hogwarts before it's finished"

"You sure Mione?"

"Yeah I'm positive Gin, thanks"

Hermione waited until the other four left, grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"No guy my ass!"

"Ooh angry sex, I like it!" Charlie said with a chuckle

**vVv**

Dumbledore apparated directly to the Glastonbury Tor. He waited for a few tourists to leave and then muttered the spell that revealed a secret door. He walked through and as soon as the door closed it disappeared once again.

On the other side of the door he walked into a large field full of trees and flowers. In the distance he could see his destination. He had to get there quickly. He had to know if it were true. Picking up the bottom of his robes he began to run. For the first time in a long time he ran as fast as he could.

He burst through the doors of the small castle and kept running to the great room, where he knew that he would find her and he was right.

"Vivienne!" She turned around and saw the look on his face and knew what he was there for

"You found out about them didn't you?"

"You knew about this?"

"Please come to my private quarters so we can talk about this more openly"

Dumbledore followed Vivienne to her private quarters where after entering she cast locking and silencing spells.

"Please tell me that you did not know about this Vivienne!"

"I am sorry Albus! How did you find them?"

"So the prophecy has come to pass, there is three of them?"

"I thought that was why you were here"

"I found a girl with an interesting birthmark; I wasn't sure what I found! Please tell me what is going on"

"17 years ago on the 20th of March two boys and one girl were born here, each of them with the same birthmark on the back of the neck. I instantly knew who they were, but it was in a time of great upheaval that I didn't know what to do. Rumours of Voldemort's return had spread everywhere and I knew that if he found out about the three then he would kidnap or kill them in an attempt to get their power or destroy it. They were just babies, they were innocent, and I couldn't let anything happen to them. The girls parents were muggles so I knew that they were fairly safe, but the two boys were another story. I spoke to their mothers and told them what I could. Both agreed to do what they could to keep the boys safe and to even cover up their birthmarks"

"Other than the birthmarks how else do you know that they are the three?"

"I had done research and found more spoken of the three"

"More?"

"Yes there was another text that spoke specifically of traits that each of them would have that would point them out as being the three"

"Such as?"

"Their eyes will not be the colours that you usually find in any other person. If they know it or not they will be drawn to one another. Without the other two each one will feel incomplete"

"Do you know their names? Are the boys Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?"

"No Albus. The three will also be only children and wasn't Harry Potter born in July?"

"So who are they? What are their names?"

"Why do you need to know this Albus? Why is it so desperate?"

"Like you, I have also been doing my own research. I found a small text that said that when the three become of age they will come into their power. If they do not learn how to control it then it will destroy them and everyone around them. If I am not mistaken their birthday was a few months ago, which means they have already come into their power and could be endangering themselves and those around them."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you protecting them? Why do you not want this to happen?"

"Albus, I thought you out of anyone would understand why! The wizarding world has just been through one of the most horrendous wars we have ever seen. Do you not think that people will fight for the power that these children hold and that is just what they are, children!"

"Yes but they are children who have already lived through this war and survived. The text that I found is true Vivienne and if these children are the three then they must be brought together and trained. For their safety and the safety of those around them"

"Who will train them? Where will they be trained, Hogwarts? If the wrong people find out about them, then all this training will be moot!"

"Hogwarts was practically destroyed during the war. It is taking many of us to rebuild it. Why don't I bring them here? You have the people that can train them and you will also be able to keep an eye on them so that they only come into contact with the right people!"

"I think that I can agree to that!"

"Thankyou Vivienne, now please their names. We do not have the time to waste!"

"It seems that you have already found the girl. Hermione Vivienne Granger"

"Yes it seems she has been right under my nose the entire time"

"The boys are Blaise Luciano Zabini and Draco Abraxus Malfoy"

Dumbledore was stunned. Out of all the boys in the world these two were the ones that were supposed to come together with Hermione and create the greatest power! This was going to be more difficult than he first expected.

With a quick goodbye to Vivienne he picked up his robes and ran again. There was no time to spare. He had to find Blaise and Draco and bring all three to Avalon before it was too late!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N Thankyou for all your reviews**

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat in his bedroom staring out at the vineyard. He usually loved being here. Italy was his home, it was the place where he belonged, but at the moment he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. He was missing pieces of himself and not only did he not know how to get them back, but he also had absolutely no idea what pieces were missing! It didn't help that his magic was off either. Just the other day he had tried to light some candles and they all blew up. This was not a good thing!

He was hoping that now that the war was over that everything would be better. That he could show people who he really was. He had friends that knew the real him, especially his best friend Draco Malfoy, but other than that he was a pretty quiet guy that mostly kept to himself.

It was mostly because of his family that he was so quiet and kept to himself. Whenever it came to choosing the sides the Zabini's picked neither. During the last war they were neither for the dark or the light. It wasn't like they were sitting the fence awaiting the outcome and then joined a side. They just did not want to a part of any of it. Blaise felt the same way as his family. He could see faults on both sides. He didn't understand how all these pureblood wizards could follow someone like Voldemort when he was just a half-blood himself. He also didn't condone the killing of innocent people just because of some stupid prejudice. On the light side he did not understand how all these people could put the fate of the entire wizarding world on the shoulders of a boy about the same age as him. That is a lot for someone to live up to. Too much if you ask him.

He was lucky to have a friend like Draco. A friend that believed the same way that he did. Like him Draco had to hide. He hid who he really was because of his father. Blaise may have had a few bad things in his life but he always knew that both his mother and father would be there for him, no matter which path in life that he chose. Draco's father on the other hand was the one that was choosing which path he wanted his son to follow and for Draco it wasn't the right path.

When the war began Blaise and his family left for the safety of Italy. He tried to get Draco to come with him, but Lucius was always watching. That man had spies everywhere. No matter how many times he tried to get Draco away Lucius was always there to stop him. In the end Blaise had to leave Draco behind and now he didn't know if his best friend was dead or alive.

What Blaise didn't know was that in a few short hours he was going to find out the fate of his friend and be set on a path that no one would have ever expected.

**vVv**

Draco Malfoy sat in the home of his Godfather Severus Snape. In a short, single moment where his fathers back was turned and no one else was watching, Narcissa took her son and ran. She could no longer take the torture that both her and her son had to endure, so she ran. Draco had a lot of things to be thankful for because of his mother, but this was the greatest one. She had finally ended the pain.

When they had first ran he had hoped that they would go to the Zabini's so that he could be with his best friend Blaise, but as his mother pointed out, that would be one of the first places that his father would look. Not only would it place them in danger, but also Blaise and his family. So they apparated all over the world, only spending a few days here and there, before they finally went back to England and to the home of his Godfather, where they were kept secret.

He hated living in secret. He missed Blaise; he missed the sunshine and a cool breeze. He missed any part of a normal life and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He knew that he was there for his own safety and the safety of his mother, and for good reason. His father was a psychopath and would no doubt kill him and his mother for betraying him, but they had gotten word that his father was now in Azkaban and that Voldemort was dead, so why were they still in hiding?

It wasn't only because he was bored out of his mind that he wanted out of here. He had that feeling yet again where he felt as though parts of him were missing, and now that he was free he wanted to find those missing pieces.

**vVv**

Dumbledore had raced through Avalon and back to the door that was in the Glastonbury Tor. As soon as he stepped through the door he stopped. How was he going to get them to go to Avalon? They weren't going to accept this. How was he supposed to tell them that even though the war was over, they had to go away for their own safety and the safety of others? He did not even know where Draco Malfoy was.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to be stopping. This would just have to be one of those times that he made everything up as he went. He knew where Hermione Granger was and that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so he could leave her there for now. He also knew that Blaise Zabini had gone to Italy with his family and that Blaise was friends with Draco. Maybe if he found one he would find the other.

He quickly looked around and made sure there were no muggles before he pulled a quill out of his robes pointed his wand at it and muttered "Portus" turning it into a portkey. Seconds later he stood by the front door of the Zabini's magnificent Italian home.

Just as he was about to knock an idea came to him. Draco, Blaise and Hermione were the top three students of Hogwarts. It had already been decided that in the new school year Hermione would be named Head Girl, with Draco being named Head Boy. If Draco did not return then the position would then go to Blaise. He could write a letter saying that after such a horrendous war it is decided that the Head boy and Girl will have more responsibilities and with such, some extra training would be required.

He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and charmed a letter onto it outlining much of the plan he just thought of. He created two more just like it, putting those in his robes for later on, folded the letter in his hand and place a Hogwarts seal on it.

He knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by the lady of the house herself, Mrs Isabella Zabini.

"Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you today?"

"Good day Mrs Zabini. I am here to deliver a letter to your son Blaise"

"A letter?"

"Yes! I have the honour of informing him that he is to be Head Boy should he wish to return to Hogwarts in the following school year"

"Oh how wonderful. Please do come in"

He entered and waited in the parlour as Blaise was called

"Professor Dumbledore"

"Ah Blaise it is a pleasure to see you"

"You too sir"

"I am here to personally deliver a letter to you" he said as he handed the letter over to Blaise.

Blaise carefully read the letter "I made Head Boy? I was sure that Draco would be named Head Boy"

"It seems that you and Mr Malfoy have shared almost the same marks for many years now. When trying to decide which of you was to become Head Boy many things were put into consideration. Not just your marks but the other responsibilities that both of you will have in the coming year. With you being captain of the Slytherin swim team and Mr Malfoy as captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team, if you both agree it was thought that you could share responsibility of Head Boy"

"I cannot speak for Draco, but I can say that I will agree to that. Now what of this other training?"

"In fear of repeating myself I was hoping that we could wait until we retrieve Mr Malfoy as well as the Head Girl"

"That is quite alright sir. Do you know where Draco is?"

"Not at this moment. I had hoped that you may have some idea of where he is"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't. I tried to get him to come with us when we left England but his father always seemed to get in the way. Maybe you could ask Professor Snape. He is Draco's Godfather as well as confidant to Aunt Cissa"

"Thankyou Mr Zabini, I will look into that. I will be back on the 24th with a portkey to take us to our location. I am sorry that I had to give you such an amount of information and then abruptly leave, but I must find the others"

"That is quite understandable sir"

"Thankyou Mr Zabini. I think that it would be best when packing for this trip that you also pack for Hogwarts. I feel that this training may take some time and by the time that you are finished it will be time for you to start the new school year"

"Of course sir"

"Would you mind if I used your floo to make a call?"

"No that is fine sir, feel free"

Blaise sat on the couch as Dumbledore stuck his head in the green flames. He had heard Dumbledore call out _'Spinner's End' _when throwing in the floo powder so he had no doubt that he was talking to Professor Snape. This was a lot for him to take in. Not only would he be going away for the rest of the summer, but he would also be spending it with his best friend (if possible). It didn't help with all his other problems, but it would settle his mind to know that Draco was ok.

**vVv**

After a small conversation to Severus and a quick goodbye to Blaise, Dumbledore stepped through the flames and into the sitting room of Spinner's End.

"Albus what can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping you could help me locate someone Severus"

"And who may that be?"

"Draco Malfoy"

If Severus was surprised he didn't show it. "Why do you want to find Draco Malfoy?"

"I know you know of the prophecy of the three"

"What does that have to do with Draco?"

"He is one of the three!"

"That is impossible! He has no marks to say that he is one of the three. Why would you come to this conclusion?"

"I went and saw Vivienne and she told me herself"

"What does the Lady of the Lake have to do with any of this?"

"In the prophecy it says that the three will be born in the isle of Mist. This has everything to do with the Lady of the Lake. She was there when they were born. She has been hiding them and protecting them as much as she could"

"This is ridiculous. It still does not involve Draco!"

"Stop Severus!" Both Severus and Dumbledore looked up to see Narcissa come through the door "Everything that Dumbledore has told you is the truth!"

"Vivienne said that she explained things to you!"

"Yes she did and I have been hiding Draco's birthmark ever since. Lucius also knew of the prophecy and I feared that he would either kill Draco or try to use him and the other children for the wrong reasons. I think after all these years I have become somewhat of an expert on glamour charms. What is to happen to Draco now?"

"The day that they turned 17 they came into their power. At the moment it is erratic, but with some training they will be able to control it. If it is not trained it will kill them and everyone around them. If they agree I would like to take them to Avalon. Vivienne has agreed to train them along with some of her people"

"So you have found the other two?" Severus asked

"Yes. I stumbled upon the girl by accident and when I went to Vivienne she gave me the names of the boys. Rather reluctantly I may add"

"So who are the other two?" Severus asked before taking a drink of his tea.

"Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger"

Severus spat out the tea he had been drinking. Unfortunately it was all over Dumbledore. "Sorry Albus! You have to be kidding me. There is no way that those three will ever work together. Blaise and Draco, maybe but not Miss Granger"

"It is inevitable Severus they are naturally drawn to each other. I would prefer it if you did not inform Mr Malfoy of this. We do not need him to stay away from this because of her!"

"How do you propose on telling him about going away?"

"Well you may either tell him the truth or I have constructed a letter saying that he will be Head Boy and will need to undergo more training as he will have more responsibilities. I have already given this letter to Mr Zabini who has already agreed to attend"

"I think that you underestimate my son. Other than the fact that his past beliefs and attitude were because of his father. He is also extremely bored! He will not care where he goes, just as long as he gets to go somewhere"

"You've got that right!" Draco said as he strolled into the room.

"You were listening my dear?"

"I only heard about me being bored and going anywhere"

"So you are willing to attend Mr Malfoy. It will likely be until the end of the summer"

"Hell yeah"

"Draco!"

"Sorry Mother"

"Well then Mr Malfoy I shall return on the 24th with a portkey to your training location. It was a pleasure to see you all again!" With that he got up and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. This was turning out easier than he expected. All he had to do was talk to Hermione and he wasn't expecting any problems with her. He would talk to her after dinner, for now he just needed to comprehend everything.

**vVv**

Hermione and Charlie collapsed on the bed, covered in a fine layer of sweat but fully sated. Hermione was laying with her head on his heart, drawing random patterns on his chest. He was lightly skimming his fingers up her spine.

"Are you ok love?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little off lately"

"It's probably just my summer blues. I always feel different when I am away from Hogwarts"

Charlie chuckled "You are the only person I know that is disappointed to have to go on holidays"

"It's not the actual holidays, I enjoy the break. It's just when I am away from there, I feel like something is missing. When away from Hogwarts I can be in a room full of people having a great time, but there is still a niggling feeling that I am alone"

"Oh" the look on Charlie's face was very pensive

"What's the matter Charlie?"

"Hmm, nothing don't worry about it"

"Come on Charlie, I know that you have been trying to tell me something for a few days now, but you keep putting it off for one reason or the other"

"It's just that the war has been over for a while now and Hogwarts is getting to the point where the building has pretty much finished and now they are just decorating and adding all the necessary magic..."

"You're going back to Romania"

"I was thinking about it, but if you..."

"Charlie when we started this we knew that eventually you would go back to Romania and I would go back to school. It was never supposed to be permanent. Don't get me wrong I have enjoyed all our time together and I will be forever grateful; In a way I think that I will always love you but..."

"You're not _in_ love with me. I understand and I feel the same way. I don't think that I could have gotten through everything without you"

"You have been my rock Charlie Weasley. Promise that you will write to me and keep telling me how your dragons are. I love listening about your dragons"

"I promise that I will write at least once a week"

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few days. I need to say goodbye to everyone, pack my things and get a portkey"

"I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

They leaned in and gently kissed. Just then Fred and George came barrelling through the door. They knew about things between Charlie and Hermione. They had the unfortunate accident of catching them in the middle of some very intimate activities, gaining them an eyeful of Hermione in nothing bet her birthday suit. Ever since they have barged through the door in the hopes of seeing more.

"Don't you two ever knock?"

"No that would defeat the purpose..."

"...Of us trying to see Hermione naked"

Charlie threw a pillow at them "Out now!"

"You two had better get up and dressed..."

"...Because everyone is on their way back!"

They walked out and shut the door. Just as Hermione was about to get up the door cracked open a little. Charlie pulled Hermione back under the covers and got up in all his glory and shoved the door closed. They heard a strangled cry from the other side of the door.

"Eeeww. That is gross brother..."

"...Like we want to see that!"

Charlie and Hermione cracked up laughing.

"Your brothers are perverts"

"That they are love, but I truly can't blame them" he said with a wink.

As they were getting dressed Hermione looked up at the door a little confused

"What is it love?"

"I put locking charms on the door, I'm sure of it"

"You probably did love. I have never known a locking charm those two couldn't get through. If they hadn't have gone into the joke business, they would have made great thieves"

**vVv**

After dinner when everyone had caught up with each others day, Dumbledore pulled Hermione aside.

"Miss Granger. It is my pleasure to tell you that in the coming school year you will be appointed Head Girl"

"I am really? That is excellent thankyou sir"

"Yes yes, congratulations. We are asking, if you are willing that is, to go away for a while and undergo some new training as we feel that yourself and the Head Boy should hold more responsibility this year. You will more than likely be gone for the rest of the summer and return for the new school year"

"Of course sir, I would be happy to. What about the research that I have been doing for the magic at Hogwarts?"

"We are actually close to finished and I believe that I will be able to take over your research"

"Then I would be more than happy to undergo some new training"

"Thankyou my dear. I will give you a portkey for your new location on the 24th, please have your trunk packed and ready to go"

"Of course sir and thankyou so much"

"It is my pleasure Miss Granger"

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had a feeling that she would have been named Head Girl but she was never sure. She had a feeling that wherever she was going was going to answer a lot more than her responsibilities. This was going to something that she had been looking for!


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore waited by the Glastonbury Tor. He had given the three a portkey each that would leave the same time as the others. This was going to be difficult as it was, he did not want to have to continually repeat himself. There would be animosity, but eventually they would all work together!

Just as the clock struck 5 he saw three figures come running out of the sky from different directions, each of them landing safely in front of him.

"Professor what is going on here?" Dumbledore noticed that Hermione did not pull out her wand, but she did graze her hand over it just in case.

"Please I know that you have many questions Miss Granger; You all do, but please refrain from asking them until we have reached our destination" The three students before him eyed each other warily before nodding and following him.

As Hermione looked back to see if the other two were following her and Dumbledore she saw Malfoy and Zabini pull each other into a tight embrace. Both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Hermione couldn't remember a time that she had actually seen either of them smile like that. It was warm, it was caring, and it brought a smile to her face!

Eventually they all followed Dumbledore through the door and out into the field.

"Welcome to Avalon"

There was a woman waiting with four horses. All three loved to ride and these were three of the most magnificent horses they had ever seen. They were beautiful black Andalusians. Each of them saddled and ready to go. Dumbledore easily slipped onto the horse as did the others, Hermione though was looking around.

"Do you not know how to ride Miss Granger?"

"No it's not that. It's just that I am too short and need a step to get up properly. I was just looking for something to transfigure"

"Here you go Granger" Hermione turned around to see Malfoy bent down with his hands clasped together ready to give her a boost. She put her foot in his hands and he easily lifted her up as she swung her leg over onto the horse.

She sat comfortably into the saddle and then looked down "Thankyou" He gave her a slight smile and quickly threw himself up onto his own horse. Hermione was a little confused. She had expected him to ignore her or even laugh at her, but she never expected him to help her.

During the ride through Avalon, each of them got to really see their surroundings. Everything was so gorgeous. Fields, streams, forests and lakes. Everything lush and green and the water was crystal blue. It was one of the most beautiful places that any of them had ever seen.

They made their way to the small castle and around to the stables. Just as Hermione was looking around for a step Blaise came up to her and lifted his arms. Hermione flipped one leg over the horse and Blaise put his hands on her waist to help her down.

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome"

Hermione was so confused. These were two Slytherins, one of which had teased and taunted her since she started Hogwarts, the other hadn't really spoken to her at all. Why were they being so nice? She was utterly bewildered!

They followed Dumbledore through the castle into what looked like someone's private quarters. As soon as the door was closed a woman came out through another door.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, I would like to introduce you to Vivienne, Mistress of Avalon and Lady of the Lake"

"Oh my dear children, it has been so long since I have seen you. You have each grown up so beautifully"

Hermione looked at Malfoy and Zabini only to see the same confused looks on their faces _'At least it's not just me'_ she thought to herself.

"Vivienne I feel that we are getting a little ahead of ourselves"

"Yes of course, I am sorry. Please everyone take a seat"

Hermione sat on a comfortable looking chair, only to have Malfoy and Zabini sit on similar chairs on either side of her.

"Now children I am sorry to say that I got you here under somewhat false circumstances"

"So we're not going to be the Heads?"

"Oh that part was true, but there won't really be any kind of other responsibilities"

"So what the bloody hell are we doing here?" Malfoy spat

"I am getting to that Mr Malfoy. You see 1000 years ago there was a prophecy spoken" he quickly handed them each a written copy of the prophecy. "Because it was spoken so long ago and nothing had ever come to pass many had forgotten about the prophecy or thought it false, but it was just a matter of time"

"And what, you think that we are the three in this prophecy?"

"Oh I don't think you are Miss Granger, I know you are!"

"How?"

"The birthmark on the back of your neck. It is the mark of Merlin and Morgana that only the three will have"

Blaise and Draco leaned back a little to see what he was talking about "I have the same birthmark" Blaise said "I keep my hair longer to cover it up, because people ask too many questions" He turned and lifted his hair for everyone to see. There in the very centre of his neck was the exact same birthmark as Hermione.

"I don't have any such mark!"

"It seems Mr Malfoy that since your birth your mother has been using some very powerful glamour charms to keep your mark hidden. Your father also knew of the prophecy and she was worried that he would either try to use you or kill you. She also did it to keep the other two safe. If your father found out about you there would have been no doubt that he would have gone after the other two. If you will allow me I will remove your glamour charms"

Draco shrugged and turned around. After a couple of complicated incantations and some impressive wand movements, all glamour's were lifted and an exact replica to Blaise and Hermione's mark appeared in their centre of his neck.

"So just because of some fancy squiggles on the back of our necks and you think that we are these three"

"There is other things as well Draco" Vivienne said as she stepped forward "All three of you have a somewhat unnatural eye colour and wether you realise it or not you are each drawn to the other two"

"Granger's eyes are brown!"

"Are they really?" Dumbledore said with his know-it-all twinkle

Hermione gave a sigh "I wear coloured contacts! It became seriously annoying to have people stare at you all day because of the colour of your eyes" She removed her contacts to reveal that her eyes were actually amber, the colour of golden honey.

"So you see Draco. Your eyes are almost like molten silver, Hermione's are amber and Blaise's are somewhat a violet colour. Other than that when is your birthday?"

"Blaise and I were both born on March 21st"

"Hermione?"

"The same. I don't understand though my parents were muggles, how would I have been born here?"

"Your mother was doing a tour of Glastonbury when she was pregnant with you. Just as she walked through part of the Tor, her water broke and she went into labour. From what we can make out, she touched the wall where the secret door is hidden and it appeared. For some reason it also opened on its own and your mother stumbled through. She was found in the field a short time later"

"How is that even possible?"

"You should know by now Miss Granger that not all magic can be easily explained"

"What is this great power that we are supposed to create and protect" Blaise said choosing then to speak up.

"That we do not know!"

"We know that this is a lot to take in"

"You've got that bloody right" Hermione yelled surprising everyone else in the room.

"Miss Granger"

"No! All of us just survived one of the greatest wars our world has ever seen. We have lost friends, family and some of us even our home and you choose now to tell us that we are some great and powerful beings. Why now? Why can't we just have a normal life? Since I was 11 years old there has been one disaster after another. I have never had a normal year. Why can't I have that?" with that Hermione got up and ran

"I hate to say this but Granger is right"

"It's not all as simple as that Mr Malfoy"

"It never is!" Both Draco and Blaise then got up and left the room.

"I was hoping that would have gone better than that"

"Give them a little time Albus, they will come around. It was a lot of information to give them all at once!"

**vVv**

Draco and Blaise somehow seemed to follow the same path that Hermione took and found her sitting on a low wall.

"Merlin Granger, I have waited years for you to flip your lid and then when you do, I have to bloody agree with you!"

"Sod off Malfoy"

"I would if I could Granger, but if you didn't notice the door we came through disappeared"

"Did you ever think that Dumbledore may be right?!" Hermione and Draco looked at Blaise dumbfounded "I don't know about you two, but ever since all three of us showed up at the Glastonbury Tor I have felt..."

"Complete" Draco and Hermione said at the same time

"Exactly. It can't all just be a coincidence that we all share the same birthday, the same birthmarks and we each have odd eye colours. Vivienne said that we would all be drawn to each other and I think that she is right. We have talked about this before Drake. We have spent many summers together but have both said that there has been something missing, pieces of us missing. Now that piece is here."

"I guess you're right" Hermione said "I guess this answers why I only felt complete when I was at Hogwarts"

"Especially in potions and care of magical creatures?" Draco asked

"Yeah, there was another time as well that I felt really great" Hermione giggled

"When was that?"

"Third year when I smacked you in the nose. I felt great for days afterwards!"

Blaise was biting his lips trying to stop himself from laughing but it didn't help. He burst out laughing, holding his sides. Hermione had to join him, it was just too infections. Draco slumped against the wall and pouted.

"Come on Drake she has you there. That was bloody brilliant"

"Oi, she broke my nose and I got two black eyes"

"But after you went and got it healed how did you feel?" Draco mumbled something "Sorry, didn't quite catch that"

"I felt great, ok!" All three of them cracked up laughing

When they all calmed down Hermione looked at both the boys "Merlin this is weird!"

"Why?"

"Come on Malfoy, you're being relatively nice and haven't referred to me as Mudblood once since we got here and Zabini is speaking altogether"

"I speak!" Zabini argued

"Truthfully Zabini, in all that time that we have attended Hogwarts I haven't heard you say more than 5 words"

"I guess I only speak when I have something important to say"

They all sat quietly, taking everything in that they had just discovered.

"We're going to accept this, aren't we?"

"I don't think that we have a choice Granger!"

"Are we ever going to get to choose any part of our own destinies?"

"I haven't so far!"

**vVv**

The three walked back into the room that Dumbledore and Vivienne were waiting in.

"I'm sorry for my small outbreak!"

"That's ok Hermione. It's to be expected after everything that you have gone through" Vivienne answered with a smile.

"So is the only reason that you brought us here is to tell us that we are some all powerful triad, because truthfully that is a waist of time and I had almost finished counting how many bricks were in Severus' house"

"No Mr Malfoy the reason that we brought you here is to undergo training"

"You said that we wouldn't have any other responsibilities as Heads"

"That you won't Mr Zabini, but if you have not already noticed you are coming into more power. Since your birthday your magic may have become erratic and you may also feel that you are affecting other things as well" The three nodded "Then you are here to learn how to control that power. If you do not control it, you will not only destroy yourselves but those around you"

"Bloody hell, you just like to throw those things out there don't you. Have you ever heard of tact or building up to things?"

"I am sorry Mr Malfoy, but you have to learn these things as quickly as possible. Now that I have explained all that I know, I will leave you in Vivienne's capable hands"

Each of them watched as Dumbledore got up and left the room. Vivienne then came and sat in front of the three.

"I am truly sorry children that this has been put on your shoulders all at once. I knew who all of you were from the day you were born and have been protecting you identities ever since. If this concern with your power hadn't have come up I think that I would have continued to protect you. I never thought it fair to put such a burden on ones so young"

"What do you know of any of this? What powers will we come into, because my magic is erratic at the moment but I do not feel I have any more of it!"

"What I do know is that you have always had this power from the day you were born, but it was held dormant. Then when you turned 17 the flood gates were slowly opened. Your magic will build up gradually over the next few months and that is what you have to learn to control. When all three of you truly accept who you are and what your are destined for then you will receive all your power" All three sat solemnly. This was just so much to take in "Please follow me and I will show you to your rooms and tomorrow I will introduce you to the people that will be training you. I think that all three of you have had more than your fair share of information and may need some decent time to process it all"

The three got up and followed Vivienne. Hermione was a little shocked that at this moment in the matter of a few days her relatively normal life had drastically changed and right now she didn't know if it was good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

* * *

They followed Vivienne through the halls of the small castle. It was so beautiful and open, each of them feeling truly at home for the first time in almost all their lives.

"I am sorry to say that we didn't truly have much time to prepare for you coming here so we have had to put you all into the same suite. You will each have your own bedroom of course but you will have to share a small living area and a bathroom"

"I'm sure it will be fine!" Blaise answered for all of them

The room was beautiful. The stone walls of course matched the cream with gold flecked stones of the rest of the castle. The small living area had a couple of overstuffed couches and armchairs all in a soft blue, a coffee table, a soft rug on the floor, a couple of bookshelves and of course a fireplace. Along the back wall were 5 doors. The middle door was large and glass and led to a balcony that had seats and a table on it.

"Each of the bedrooms are exactly the same, there is two on one side and one on the other. The bathroom is the far door on the left" Vivienne quickly snapped her fingers and 3 house elves appeared each of them dressed in a sweet little blue dress "This is Milly, Mippy and Missy. They are your house elves and will take care of any of your needs. Now Hermione I have heard of your concerns for house elf rights, but I must inform you that all house elves here are paid, clothed, and given vacation time, so there is no need to try and free them. Now please each of you give them your trunks and they will unpack and put everything away for you"

All three pulled out their shrunken trunks from their pockets and handed them to the house elves. Hermione was in too much of a daze to complain about anything.

"Now I will leave you. If you follow go out the door and turn to your left and follow that hallway you will end up in the dining hall. I hope that you will all join us for meals. Do any of you have any other questions?"

"Was I named after you?" Hermione asked in a bit of a whisper, gaining confused looks from Blaise and Draco

"Yes dear I think you were. If that's all I will leave you to get settled"

After Vivienne left Blaise and Draco turned to Hermione "What's with that Granger?"

"With what?"

"Her name is Vivienne and yours is Hermione. How can you be named after her?"

"My middle name is Vivienne. I think I'll take the room next to the bathroom, if you don't mind"

Hermione walked off to her room with a house elf in tow. The bedroom was just as beautiful as the living room. Everything done in light blue and creams. There was a big queen size bed with side tables, a desk, a wardrobe and vanity. There was a large window with a built in seat that looked out onto the rest of Avalon.

She sat in the middle of the bed and absentmindedly watched the elf as it enlarged Hermione's trunk and put all her clothes away in the wardrobe, lined the books up along the desk and generally made everything neat and tidy.

"Is Miss wanting anything else?"

"No thankyou. Thankyou for putting everything away"

"Milly is happy to Miss"

"Please call me Hermione"

"Can Milly speak to Miss Hermione?"

"Of course!"

"I is happy to have you back Miss Hermione. I took care of you and the Masters the day you was born. Miss Vivienne was so sad to see you all go, but she has been so happy since you came back"

"It will be nice to really get to know her"

"Yes Miss Hermione she is nice lady. If you need anything just call for Milly"

"Thankyou Milly"

Hermione sat in the middle of the bed thinking over everything. How much would her life change? Were they expected to do something all great and powerful? What was expected of them at all?

This whole day was just getting weirder and weirder. First being here with the two Slytherin Princes, then said Slytherins being nice. Having all this information dumped on them at once. It was all too much! She needed to have a bath and relax and try and forget about everything, even if it were only for a short amount of time.

Draco and Blaise each sat on one of the couches, both seeming to be as lost in thought as Hermione had been.

"If you two don't need the bathroom for a while, I think I am going to go soak in a bath for a while"

"We're fine!"

**vVv**

"You know we are going to have to explain a few things to her and you're definitely going to have to apologise!"

"That's going to be easy!"

"What are you going to do, keep treating her like shit just to keep up appearances?"

"No! It's just that I am not looking forward to telling her or anyone else that the reason I acted the way that I did was because I was scared of my father!"

"She knows who your father is Drake, I'm sure she will understand. As for everyone else well screw em'!"

"This is all so fucked up! Why out of all the witches and wizards in the world did it have to be us? She was right you know; We have all lived through too much shit just to have this dumped on us now!"

"Wow twice in one day the great Draco Malfoy says that Hermione Granger is right. The world must be coming to an end!" Blaise laughed

"Fuck off!" Draco said as he threw a cushion at Blaise's head "Did you ever think our missing piece would be her?"

"Truthfully I thought that we were just weird for thinking that we had a missing piece at all! Imagine what it must have been like for her though. It was hard enough having one missing piece but she had two"

"Probably why she hung out with Potter and Weasley all the time. Trying to fill the void"

"I'm kind of glad she did though. Without her Potter and Weasley probably would have lost and our world would be run by a crazy nutball!"

"Thank the gods for small favours!"

"What did you do during the war Drake?"

"Sev put my mother and me into hiding in his house after she and I ran. I begged her to go to your house in Italy but she said that that would be one of the first places that he would look"

"He did come, my father kicked him out! Wouldn't he have gone to Severus' house as well?"

"Sev is one of my father's oldest and dearest friends, but what my father doesn't know is that Sev is a great liar. It seems our dear potions professor who everyone thought was a great death eater was actually a spy for the other side"

"Huh, I guess you never really know anyone"

"He tried to get my mother and me to join the other side, but neither of us wanted anything to do with it. So I spent most of my time making potions and exploring Sev's house"

"Find anything interesting?"

"Just what you'd expect. There was this one locked room though and not matter what I tried I could never get into the blasted thing"

"Wonder what he's hiding?"

"Who knows? It did hinder my brick counting though!"

"I thought you were joking!"

"I wish. I had made some many potions that Severus ran out of supplies; I had read every bloody book in that house twice. So it was either count the bricks or learn how to embroider from my mother"

"Thankfully you went with the former"

"Mmm" Draco mumbled turning away

"You didn't? Please tell me that brick counting was your first choice?"

"Hey man if you were as bored as I was you would have tried anything and it's not as bloody easy as it looks!"

Blaise was grabbing his sides laughing. He actually fell off his seat and began rolling around the floor. His laughs echoing around the room.

"Go on laugh it up"

"Oh this is just too good. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Qudditch Captain, Ladies man and he can embroider!"

"Are you about done?"

"Come on man. If that was me, you would be laughing your ass off!"

Blaise calmed down and both sat quietly going over all their thoughts, Draco was also thinking of how to explain everything to Hermione. This was not going to be easy; he had been a real ass. He also thought of all the times that he had been around her and how he felt. Why couldn't things have been like the very first time that he saw her?

"What are you thinking about?"

"The first time that I met Granger"

"I remember that!" Hermione said as she came out of the bathroom in long black cotton pants and a white tank top, her hair twisted into a bun. "Everything seemed so big and exciting then and everyone was a mystery"

"You came into our compartment looking for Longbottom's toad. That was the first time in my whole life that I had felt complete"

"When we were all being sorted you two were sorted before me and I was so desperate to get into Slytherin, but they put me in Gryffindor"

"It's probably for the best. You could have been seriously hurt or killed if you were put into Slytherin"

"I figured that out later on"

"Speaking of which Granger, could you sit down, we need to talk to you about a few things"

"Ah sure I guess"

Hermione sat on one of the armchairs and got comfortable

"First I want to apologise for all the horrible things that I have said to you over the years" Hermione's mouth almost fell to the floor "There are a few reasons and none of them are sufficient enough really but I truly mean it when I say sorry!"

Hermione sat stunned. Mouth still open, just staring at Draco

"Granger...Granger" Blaise called out waving his hands around

"I tripped right? I tripped in the bathroom and smacked my head on the tile. Actually all of this is way too weird so something must have happened at Harry's. Charlie got too rough and I smacked my head on the headboard and now I am passed out and this whole day is one really strange dream"

"Granger snap out of it. Sorry to say but none of this is a dream and as for Charlie and the headboard, we want to hear about that later"

"I don't understand any of this!"

"I or we think that we are going to have to tell you a few things for you to truly understand, but I really don't want these things to get around"

"You can trust me"

"You know my father, you know that he is pretty much a monster, what most people don't know is that he is not only a monster to others but also to my mother and I. The first time that he used the Cruciatus curse on me I was 5 years old. I was flying around my room on a toy broom and lost control putting a hole in the wall. He then beat my mother for buying me the broom in the first place. Things continued on that way for as long as I can remember. During our first Christmas vacation from Hogwarts he found out about the first time we met on the train and that you were a muggle-born. He locked me in my room for the whole vacation with no food and no way of escape. The only reason that I got water was because of my bathroom. Can you see where I am going with all of this?"

"I think so"

"I know that it's not really an excuse, but me being mean to you probably saved mine and my mother's lives. If it makes you feel any better each time that I called you Mudblood I went and threw up"

"I think that after the first couple of times I stopped really hearing. It was only really the first time that you said it that it really got to me. It felt like you broke my heart!"

"I remember what you were like Drake. You were sick for days" Blaise added

"That was one thing I really hated my father for, though the list of reasons of why I hate my father is rather long"

"Do you think the reason that it made you sick was because of this connection that Vivienne was talking about?"

"Possibly that and the fact that I hated to do the things my father made me do"

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one that finds all of this strange!"

"You're not the only one Granger; all of this is as crazy as hell and damned annoying. Did you really listen to Dumbledore and Vivienne? No one knows what the hell is going to happen to any of us. No one knows what this great power is supposed to be and you know that when it all comes down to it, everyone is going to look to us to answer all their questions! Like we have any idea of what the fuck is going on!"

"What's your story Zabini, why are you so quiet?" Hermione asked

"Not much of a story. My family and I believe in not choosing sides. We saw faults with both side of the war so chose neither. Most people seem to have an opinion one way or another and seeing as I really don't, I tend to keep my mouth closed"

"You're Switzerland!"

"Huh?"

"When the muggles went to war every country seems to pick a side, but Switzerland never chooses. It's neutral. It's neither for one side or the other. For that Switzerland is a fairly safe place during war time"

"Yeah, I guess my family are like Switzerland then!"

"What about you Granger? Why did you decide to help Potter out with all this?"

"Because Harry's my friend and to protect myself. I had read about what Voldemort had done to muggles and muggle-borns and I could not just sit by and let it happen. I knew if Voldemort came into power then the wizarding world would turn into what it was like in Nazi Germany. I would probably be dead or put into some camp wishing I was dead!"

"My father made me read books on Nazi Germany and Hitler. He said it was something to aspire to. I just found it as something else that made me vomit!"

"He said Hitler was something to aspire to?"

"This is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about!"

"Oh right!"

"How do you think that they are going to teach us to control our powers when they don't know exactly what they are?"

"Like we have any clue Granger!"

"Ok if we are going to be working and living together for the next few months do you think that we could use each others first names"

"I think that can be done, but do you have a nickname, Hermione is kind of long"

"Harry and Ron call me Mione" They screwed up their nose at that "Charlie calls me Mina"

"Ok after the 'headboard' comment I don't think we'll go with that one" Hermione blushed

"Well the only one left is Princess and only my Dad called me that"

"How about Mia?"

"I like that!"

"Then Mia it is!"

"So other what else can you tell us about yourself Mia?" Blaise asked

"There isn't really that much more to tell!"

"What about your parents? What do they think about you coming here for the whole summer?"

Hermione got a really sad look on her face "My parents were killed by Deatheaters"

"When?"

"During second year"

"Why didn't we hear anything about it?"

"It was kept quiet for safety reasons. If they knew my parents were dead they would have tried to come after me to get to Harry"

"So who have you been living with?"

"When I'm not at Hogwarts I either live with my guardian or I am at the Burrow. Lately I have been living at Harry's"

"Do you know which Deatheaters it was?"

"Yeah I do!" Hermione said looking away

"It was my father wasn't it?"

"And your Aunt"

"I'm sorry Mia"

"I don't blame you Draco"

"You're about the only one that doesn't"

"I think that I am going to go to bed. This whole day has been ridiculous and I have a huge headache"

"You're right about that! Goodnight"

"Goodnight Cara"

"Goodnight Draco. Goodnight Blaise"

They sat and watched her go to her room and close the door

"That went easier than I expected"

"I just feel like want to protect her Drake. When she was telling us about her parents, she seemed so lost and scared. I just wanted to pull her in and hug her. Tell her that with us everything is going ok"

"Tell me about it. I never noticed how little she is. When I lifted her up onto that horse I almost threw her over the bloody thing"

"How can Potter and Weasley keep putting her into so much danger?"

"Have you truly met her? She may be little and may need taking care of every once in a while, but she is also stubborn and headstrong. She would have gone into danger whether she was with them or not!"

"You like her don't you?"

"Hey I'm not the only one!" Draco said giving Blaise a pointed look

"Since when?"

"First year on the train and it just grew from there. You?"

"Second year when I heard that she had been petrified"

"I remember that. I snuck in and sat with her for a little while"

"So did I"

"I guess we really are drawn to each other!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the gap between chapters, I was having problems with my computer.**

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed listening to Draco and Blaise talk. It was so comforting to her. For the first time in her life, she felt truly complete. No matter what happened they were there for her and she was there for them. She listened to them talking about going and visiting her after she had been petrified in second year. She always thought that was a dream, never understanding why they would have gone to visit her. Hermione heard Draco say that she was stubborn and headstrong and probably would have gone into danger anyway. That was true in a way. There was no way that she could have let Harry and Ron go ahead without her help. If she had done that then they would probably still be stuck in that Devil's snare, but there were times that she wanted to be protected as well. No matter what happened or what she saw in the world, she was still a young girl and there were times that she just wanted to curl up in someone's arms and have them protect her from everything!

She wondered if each of them had accepted things too easily. Draco Malfoy had apologised for everything and she just accepted it. Last year she would not have been in the same room as them without as many other people as possible, but tonight she sat there with just the two of them and she sat quite comfortably. When she came to bed, she didn't even lock her door. It wasn't just what they were told that made her change her mind, there was something deep inside her telling her that those two boys out there were her destiny!

She fell asleep content and finally complete!

**vVv**

Hermione was the first to wake the next morning. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, before grabbing a quick shower just to freshen up a little. She threw on a pair on denim shorts and a black t-shirt with white piping.

At first she was going to call Milly and ask for some breakfast, but then she remembered that Vivienne had wanted to introduce them to their trainers, so she decided to sit on the couch and wait for Draco and Blaise to get up.

It was about 15 or 20 minutes later when one of the doors opened and Blaise stumbled through. Hermione looked up and her breath caught in her throat. She knew he was gorgeous but this was ridiculous. All he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxer shorts. She could see almost all of his beautiful olive skin. He had a smooth, well-defined chest and abs, with broad strong shoulders. He had that gorgeous washboard stomach and muscled arms, but not too muscled. She watched him as he walked from his room to the bathroom; he looked like he was still half asleep. As he walked into the bathroom she noticed that he had a tattoo on his back across his shoulders.

_'È sempre quei calmi'_

Hermione knew Italian and knew that meant _'It's always the quiet ones'._ She giggled a little and wondered what type of surprises Blaise held.

Blaise came out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later dressed similar to what Hermione was wearing except his shirt was dark green.

"Good morning Cara. When did you get up?"

Hermione giggled a little "I was sitting here when you came out of your bedroom"

"You were?"

"Yeah"

"Huh. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like people talking to me as soon as I get up and you looked the same way"

"I guess you're right. I prefer to go to the bathroom and do all that then talk to people, I just never noticed it before. So are you feeling better and everything?"

"Yes I am feeling much better thankyou. I think I just needed to rest and work through things"

"It was a lot all in one day. I guess it didn't help that Drake and I dumped all our stuff on you as well"

"No it's fine. I think I preferred getting everything at once. It was all just a bit of surprise"

"If it helps I think that most of it was just as surprising to us"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How bad was Lucius towards Draco?"

"What he told you last night was just the tip of the iceberg. I remember one time I was over at his house. I think we were about 7 or 8 and were running around playing. We weren't anywhere near Lucius' study but he came bounding up to us and beat the shit out of both of us for being too noisy and disrupting him. I got away with cuts and bruises which my father then inflicted back onto Lucius, but Drake got the worst of it. Both his arms were broken, a few ribs, he had a concussion and plenty of cuts. His whole body looked like one giant bruise"

"Oh god"

"I know there can never be any excuses for what he has said and done, but trust me when he says he is sorry, he truly means it"

"Does that include Harry and Ron as well?"

Blaise chuckled a little "Probably not as much. Most of the time he was just giving as good as he got or he was just protecting himself and the image that his father wanted him to portray. What you have to know is that first day in first year when we were all on the stairs waiting to be sorted, Draco's offer of friendship to Potter was sincere. Draco could have done it a little better and probably not have insulted Weasley beforehand, but Potter also didn't have to throw it back in his face. All he had to do was shake Draco's hand and things would have probably been a hell of a lot different!"

Just then Draco came out of his room looking as dead on his feet as Blaise had. Just as she did with Blaise, Hermione couldn't help but take in Draco's body. Of course he was quite a bit paler than Blaise, but he still had the gorgeous washboard abs. His shoulders weren't as broad but his arms were as muscled if not a little more. Quidditch did the body good! As he walked into the bathroom Hermione noticed that he too had a tattoo on his back. On his right shoulder was a golden snitch.

"What's with you two and the tattoos?"

"You saw those, did you?"

"Bit hard not to notice!"

"We lied about our age and got them when we turned 16. Don't tell our Mums!"

"I like them!"

"Did you understand what mine said?"

"Yeah. I learnt Italian when I was younger as well as Japanese, Spanish and French"

"What's with all the languages?"

"My mother was French so I picked that up when I started to speak. When I was younger and started speaking full sentences they were a mixture of both English and French. The other languages I just wanted to learn and picked up pretty easily"

Draco came out of the bathroom about as quickly as Blaise had. He was wearing khaki shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Hey you two. I hope I didn't wake you up!"

Blaise and Hermione laughed. "You're as bad as Blaise"

"About what?"

"Both of us were sitting here when you came out of your bedroom!"

"You were?" They nodded

"I never really notice anything until I have woken up properly"

"I think that we are all the same"

"So what are you sitting around here for?"

"Well Blaise and I were chatting for a while, but I also wanted to know if you two wanted to go and get some breakfast"

"Breakfast sounds good to me"

"Me too!"

**vVv**

Vivienne sat in the dining hall silently sipping her coffee. These past few days had been too stressful and if it had been stressful on her she hated to think what it had been like for Draco, Hermione and Blaise. She never wanted this for any of them. If she had the choice she would still be keeping them hidden. It had to be stressful for them. Not only were they just children, it didn't really help that no one knew exactly what was going to happen to any of them or what this great power was supposed to be.

She was deep in thought when some laughter brought her out. She looked up to see the three enter the dining hall. She smiled at them and waved them over.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Vivienne" they said in unison

"You three seem a bit happier today"

"We've talked about a few things, worked other things out and we're just giving in to the inevitable" Draco explained

"Well that is very mature of all of you! Please join me for breakfast and I will explain what is going to happen while you are here!"

Again when they sat Hermione took the middle seat with Draco and Blaise sitting either side.

"Seeing as we don't truly know what kind of power we are just going to try and help you control what you get. Not only will it be the mind but also the body. Having this much power can drain your strength and if not taken care of, could easily kill you. You will learn how to centre yourselves and block others out. You will also learn how to go inside yourselves and find your power to use as much or as little as you need. As time goes on each of you will be able to feel what you need and tell us what different things that you can do, so that we can work with that"

"That sounds fairly reasonable"

"I'm sorry that we don't have much else to go on, but they didn't give us a lot of details when they wrote the prophecy"

"It's not your fault Vivienne" Hermione said

"It feels like it is!"

"We know that if there was any way around it, you would have kept us hidden. Fate just has a way of kicking us in the ass every once in a while"

"That is very true my dear!"

"Can you tell us about the day we were born? I never knew where I was born, until yesterday"

"I am sorry for that my dear, but with your mother being a muggle we had to obliviate as much of her memory of this place as we possibly could"

"I understand!"

"I thought that you may ask about this, so I brought this with me" Vivienne reached into her robes and pulled out a photo and handed it to Hermione. Draco and Blaise leaned in to see what it was a photo of. There in the same formation that they sat now were the newborn versions of Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Each with their beautiful eyes and little tufts of hair.

"We were so cute!"

"That you were and still are my dear. It was the only photo that I could ever have of all three of you. Not long after you were born we had to get Hermione's mother to a muggle hospital. Draco you were born first and were being quite stubborn. Your mother was in labour for quite some time before you decided to show yourself"

"Why did she have me here?"

"Avalon was and still is a type of sanctuary for pregnant woman. For the last month of their pregnancy they can come here and stay in a room that is more comfortable than a hospital. Most witches and wizards desire to have their children here because we are also discreet and private. Each pregnant woman gets her own personal healer that is here with her and takes care of all her needs for the time that she is here. It is also helpful when the fathers are travelling like yours and Blaise's were doing at the time"

"So you knew that Blaise and I were going to be born here?"

"Oh yes. It was Hermione that was the surprise! Blaise was second to be born. He was one of the most quiet babies that I have ever seen. When you were born Draco you decided to show us the size of your lungs and scream until you were wrapped up and fed. Blaise on the other hand was just quiet. Not a peep came out. Hermione you were the last to be born and your mother had one of the quickest labours that I have ever seen. You were all put into the same crib and as soon as Hermione was placed in the middle, you boys held her hands. That's when things went a little crazy! All at the same time, the three of you screamed out at the top of your lungs. There were bright flashes of lightning all across the sky and then there was a huge downpour of rain. It was when you were picked up to be settled that I saw the birthmarks on the back of your necks"

"Did we have them when we were born?"

"No! I think that placing you three together is what made them appear. That was what truly made the prophecy come to pass. If I had not placed all three of you together I am sure that nothing would have ever happened"

"You cannot know that for sure Vivienne. It may not have happened then, but that means that it could have happened at Hogwarts. If had happened when we were first near each other in Hogwarts more people would have found out about us and our lives would have been forfeit!"

"Mia's right Vivienne. If it had happened at Hogwarts my father would have either killed us or tried to use us for all the wrong reasons"

"I'm sure you're right!" Vivienne shook herself a little "Enough moping, we cannot change the past. As soon as you have all finished your breakfast I will take you to meet your trainers"

**vVv**

The three followed Vivienne into a room lined with mirrors and covered in soft mats with three men standing in the middle.

"I know that you have a room of requirements at Hogwarts so I will not explain how it works, as for your trainers this Hiaki, he will be teaching you different types of martial arts as they work both the mind and body. This is Michael he will teach you yoga and meditation, helping you to control the mind and this is Christopher he will be teaching you gymnastics, boxing and different forms of dance helping you control all the body. Each of them will also teach you how to control your magic and use it to your advantage"

The trainers weren't really that much older than they were and all three of them were already looking Hermione over. Both Draco and Blaise noticed and stepped forward, making the trainers smirk.

"Now training was going to start today, but I think that we will leave it and let you explore Avalon. Some of your training will take place outside so it will be best to know where you are going. You are free to go wherever you like. You may want to get changed into your swimsuits as there are some beautiful lagoons around as well as the river"

The three smiled and bolted back to their rooms. Hermione had hardly been outside lately as she was busy doing research. Draco hadn't been outside at all except for the few moments when they first arrived and Blaise had always been alone which made it boring.

Hermione tied on her black bikini that she and Ginny had bought on a trip into muggle London, and then just put her t-shirt and shorts back on. When she got out of her room Draco and Blaise were waiting for her. Both had just changed their shorts into a pair of black board shorts, though she noticed that Draco's had a bit of white piping around it.

"Ok, I'm ready to go"

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Any way it doesn't really matter"

"Let's just start walking and see where we end up"

"Sounds good to me! Mia?"

"Yep sounds good. How about as we walk we get to know each other better?"

"I thought that's what we did last night"

"That was the bigger things. I'm talking about the smaller things"

"Such as?"

"Favourite colour?"

"Green" Draco answered

"Now there's a surprise a Slytherin and his favourite colour is green" Hermione said sarcastically

"What's yours then? I bet it's red!"

"Actually it's purple!" She said as she poked her tongue out

"Real mature Mia!"

"What's yours Blaise?"

"Orange" Draco and Hermione looked at him "What?"

"Your favourite colour is orange?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with orange?"

"Nothing. It's just you don't here many people say that their favourite colour is orange. It's just a little unexpected"

"Ok, I have a question when was your first kiss?"

"First kiss from a boy was when I six and a muggle boy kissed me in the school playground. My first real kiss was Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball" Blaise and Draco's eyes glazed over a little. "What's with you two?"

"Just remembering back to the Yule Ball and that dress that you wore, Cara"

"You looked absolutely stunning that night Mia. I could hardly keep my eyes off of you and I desperately wanted to tear Krum limb from limb"

"You weren't the only one mate" Blaise said

"Is that all anyone remembers from that year? Does anyone remember the Triwizard Tournament or the fact that Voldemort returned that year?"

"We just try to remember the better times Mia"

"I guess it's just that I wasn't the only one that dressed up and looked nice that evening. I seem to remember two wizards looking very dashing in their dress robes!"

"I hope that you're talking about us Cara, because Weasley's robes were just ghastly"

Draco and Hermione laughed "His robes were just a bit more traditional!" Hermione tried to say diplomatically

"Mia they were awful. They had lace and ribbons. It was the only time that I felt sorry for Weasley"

"Ok ok they were terrible, let's move on. You two still haven't said who your first kiss was from!"

"My first kiss was Pansy when I was five"

"So was mine!"

"Kiss or real kiss"

"Kiss!" they said together

"What about real kiss?"

Draco suddenly got very flushed and kind of mumbled something

"What was that?"

"I don't want to say in case they have forgotten and I make a fool out of myself"

"You won't make a fool out of yourself" Blaise said pointedly

"Fine! My first real kiss was the summer before our second year and it was Blaise"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at both of them.

"Let me explain!" Blaise said "We were spending some time at my parent's vineyard in Tuscany and while there at dinner time they let us have a small glass of wine. Being that we were kind of obnoxious and thought that we could handle anything, Drake and I stole a bottle of wine each from my father's cellar and went down by the river. Needless to say we got ridiculously drunk and started talking. Both of us admitted that we had never really kissed a girl and didn't know if we were any good at it. So in a very drunken moment we kissed each other"

Hermione kept staring. Blaise and Draco were waiting for her to yell and scream or simply just run away. Her actual reaction was not what they expected. Hermione began laughing. At first it was a small giggle, but then it just kept growing from there. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes; she was bent over and holding her sides. This was just too funny!

"You...You...You never properly kissed a girl before so you decided to kiss each other!" Hermione said while still laughing

"Did you not hear me say that we were young and very **VERY** drunk?"

"We have also more than made up for it ever since!"

"You can't blame me for laughing! What would you do if I said my first real kiss was with someone like Ginny or Luna?" Again Draco and Blaise's eyes glazed over "You two are pathetic!"

"No, we are teenage boys Mia. Not just that, we are male. You ask any male to picture girls going at it and I bet that you would get the same reaction"

"Was the first time you had sex at least with a woman?" This time it was Blaise and Draco that were stopped in their tracks "What?"

"Did Hermione Granger just talk about sex?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes "I am not as much of a prude as everyone thinks I am!"

"Oh yeah? Who was the first person that you had sex with?"

"That's not important?"

"Then why is ours?"

"It's not, but I just wanted to know if it was with a woman!"

"We'll tell you about ours if you tell us about yours"

"Then don't worry about it!"

Without even realising it they had walked to one of the lagoons that Vivienne had told them about. It was so beautiful. There was a large waterfall coming down with crystal blue water. All around the lagoon was soft grass as well as large flat rocks. It was the most beautiful place that any of them had ever seen. Hermione looked up the waterfall and noticed that there were rocks jutting out that looked great for diving. She wondered how deep the lagoon was.

Draco and Blaise ripped off their shirts and ran into the water screaming and laughing. Hermione laughed at them. It was good to see them or anyone so happy after having so much time full of anger and sadness. She picked up their shirts and threw them on a nearby rock, adding her own shirt and then her shorts.

Blaise and Draco surfaced just as Hermione was about to step into the water, both of them amazed at her body. She always seemed to wear bigger baggier clothes that didn't flatter the figure that they now realised she had been hiding. Hermione had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were full but not ridiculously so that led to her toned stomach. Both noticed the piercing shining in her bellybutton. Her bum was round and perky that led to the most perfect thighs either of them had ever seen. Both had brief thoughts flashing through their minds of being squeezed between those thighs as she writhed beneath them. They were both broken from their thoughts by Hermione splashing them with water.

Vivienne sat on top of a hill looking down into the lagoon watching Draco, Hermione and Blaise splash and play about in the water. They were having fun and by the looks of it they were getting along.

"This may go better than Albus first suspected" she said to herself


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N Thankyou for all your reviews**

* * *

A few weeks passed for the three and things were going really well. They were all getting along really well and training was going perfectly. While they were slowly gaining their new power they were learning how to control it as well as some great other skills.

They were supposed to be outside today learning balance from Hiaki, but when Draco and Blaise went to go outside it was pouring rain and Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen. She had been quiet all morning and after breakfast she went off on her own. Seeing as the weather wasn't any good Hiaki decided to give them a break and let them do some stuff on their own. The boys decided to split-up and go look for Hermione. Blaise went to the library while Draco went back to their room.

When Draco walked in Hermione was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her face and surrounded by a sea of tissues.

"Mia what's wrong?" Draco said, quickly going to her

"N-n-nothing!"

"Don't give me that Mia!"

"It's stupid"

"It can't be that stupid if you are crying so much" He picked her up and took her seat cradling her in his lap "Now come on. What's going on?"

"T-today would have been my Mum's birthday. I know that it has been a while since she passed away, but it still hurts. Birthdays were always such a big deal with my parents"

"Of course it still hurts Mia, she was your Mum. Gods if I ever lost my Mum, no matter how much time passed it would still hurt. You never have to be embarrassed about missing your parents and know that you can always talk to us"

"I just thought it was something that I had to deal with on my own"

"You never have to do anything on your own ever again Mia. Blaise and I will always be here for you no matter what!"

"You promise?"

"I promise. The connection that I have with you and Blaise seems to be getting stronger, the more time that I spend with both of you. I think that it would kill me if I tried to leave you now"

"I have never been this close to anyone in my entire life, even Harry and Ron"

Draco tucked a loose curl behind Hermione's ear and stroked her cheek. She looked up into the molten silver eyes of the man she once thought the enemy, but now considered one third of her soul. Both leaned forward and their lips touched ever so lightly. Both were unsure at first, neither wanting to ruin the relationship that they had, but their lips touched again and that was it.

It felt like some kind of magnetic force was pulling them together. Like they couldn't stop even if they wanted to! Their lips touched with such passion. Draco nibbled on Hermione's lower lip, gently asking for permission which she quickly granted. Her velvet tongue coming out and lovingly caressing his. Draco had kissed quite a few girls but this was the best kiss of his life! Her lips were soft, her tongue was warm. Their lips moulded together perfectly.

Blaise walked into their room after looking in the library and a few other places, not finding Hermione anywhere. When he walked in he saw Draco and Hermione on one of the couches kissing. He was going to walk back out the door but then he really looked at them. There were the two most important people in his life sharing something so intimate and it was beautiful. He stood watching them for a moment and then he began to feel a pull; a force pulling him closer and closer to the two on the couch. He sat down beside them and gently moved Hermione's hair away from her neck. He placed one hand on the back of Draco's head and the other on Hermione's hip. He leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione's neck, the other two paused for a split second before continuing. Blaise kissed all around Hermione's neck and ears, without even thinking he moved over and continued his ministrations on Draco as well. Kissing his neck, nibbling his earlobes. Everything felt so right, so perfect!

Hermione broke the kiss with Draco and pulled Blaise's lips to hers. There was just as much passion in this kiss as there had been between her and Draco. She could feel Draco kissing and biting her neck and earlobes. A hand was slowly moving up her thigh. At this point she couldn't tell you if it belonged to Blaise or Draco and she didn't care, it all felt so good.

Just as the hand was about to slip into her shorts there was a knock on their door. Each of them groaned a little but continued on. A minute later there was another knock on the door, this time a little louder along with Vivienne calling out to them.

"She has the worst timing in the world" Blaise sighed

"Mia I think you're going to have to answer it; I don't think that Vivienne would appreciate Blaise and my pants pointing at her"

Hermione looked down and giggled, then and went and answered the door.

"Oh I am glad to find you all here. Are you ok? You all look a little flushed"

"We're fine thanks Vivienne. Is there anything that we can do for you today?"

"I have been talking to Hiaki, Michael and Christopher and they tell me that your training is coming along very well. That each of you has conquered wandless magic and has even added some power to the simplest of spells"

"It's been a little difficult but we are each getting there!"

"Difficult?"

"I think Mia is talking about some of the problems we had when we were learning how to control our new magic. During one of our lessons Mia was asked to wandlessly levitate Michael off the ground and she did that perfectly but then she must have gotten a surge of power, because Michael floated up to the roof and was stuck there for about two hours"

"Have there been any other mishaps?" All three had sheepish looks on their faces "its ok children I would just like to know what has been happening with you!"

Hermione and Blaise looked at Draco, silently declaring him spokesman for all of them.

"Ah well we have had a couple of things but we were able to reverse them...Eventually. During a lesson with Hiaki we were supposed to try and conjure an animal, but instead we accidently turned him into a weird mixture of all three of the animals we were thinking of. It was a little disturbing. I gave Blaise breasts and a fluffy tail during another lesson. Hermione turned me into a giant daisy, but my face was still visible in the centre of the daisy. A spell went wrong on Blaise and turned the room and everyone in it different colours. Plus all three of us accidentally filled the entire training room with water and almost drowned us all, but we've been getting better since then"

"Well I am glad that things are getting better" She looked at the three and then cracked up laughing. This certainly wasn't the reaction that any of them were expecting. "I'm sorry but...But a daisy, breasts and a fluffy tail, rainbow people. This is all too much. Please tell me that you got pictures!?"

The boys shook their heads but Hermione looked away innocently and began to whistle a little tune

"MIA!"

"CARA!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not often that these types of things happen and I just wanted to remember everything that happens and they were too good to pass up"

"I didn't even see you with a camera!"

"I know a spell that lets your wand hold the images that you point it at and then you can develop it later. It's not only pictures of you two, there are also a couple of me like when Blaise blew me up like a balloon and when Draco made that chocolate fountain come out of the top of my head. It's not only our mistakes that I have taken photos of; I have a lot of other things as well"

"Well I will let you three sort it all out and Hermione can show me the pictures later. I also wanted to ask you about the weather"

"The weather?" All three questioned

"Yes it seems that since you have been here we have been having some irregular weather patterns. For instance, this morning that rain just came out of nowhere and then a little while later it abruptly stopped"

"I had a feeling that I was affecting the weather, but I was never sure. I had never heard about anyone's magic having such an effect on things like that!"

"My dear your magic is going to be hard to explain to all of us. We are all learning what comes with it. It's not like anyone left a manual about what we should expect, though I must say that would have been very helpful. Your affects on the weather may just be the tip of the iceberg, pardon the pun"

"It seems like this may be tied to our emotions, well it is for me anyway. I was crying earlier and stopped kind of abruptly. I have noticed a few things like that before"

"I think I have done a few things as well. When we got to Italy I was furious because we couldn't get Draco out and I was worried that he was going to be killed. As soon as my anger really built up there was a huge electrical storm and when I would yell at some the louder and more angry I got, the bigger the lightning strikes would get"

"Well I think that it is safe to say that you are affecting the weather. What about you Draco; Have you noticed anything?"

"No it was mostly grey around where I was staying, but when Dumbledore came and said that I was going away somewhere the days did seem to get a little brighter!"

"Didn't you say that you were bored where you were staying?"

"Extremely!"

"Well then as you didn't really have a chance to express that many different emotions then the weather would have stayed relatively the same"

"I think that you are right Hermione and I think that this is another thing that we will have to add to your training. As it seems to be tied to your emotions then it may be a little more difficult, but we will see what we can do"

"Thankyou Vivienne"

"Oh it is my pleasure dears. I will leave you now and go and have another chat with your trainers and see if something can be worked out!"

**vVv**

Hermione, Blaise and Draco sat on the couch in their usual formation. All three were thinking about all that they had talked about with Vivienne but also what was happening before she knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry!" Blaise said

"What for?"

"You and Draco were sharing something completely private and I just come and join in!"

"Blaise we could have stopped you at any time but we didn't!"

"I thought the whole reason that you were being so quiet was because you were angry with me!"

"The reason that I was being quiet was that I am trying to get my head around all of this. A few weeks ago you two were my supposed enemy and I had only ever been with two men my entire life and that was separately. Now I am sitting here with you two, the most relaxed that I have ever been and thinking about when we can get back to what we were doing before Vivienne knocked on the door. It felt right with you here Blaise. Like it was supposed to be!"

"Mia's right Blaise. By the looks of it we are supposed to be together in more ways than the prophecy expected. When Mia and I kissed there was this magnetic force pulling us together, then not long before you joined us I felt it off to the side. Other than that I have never really been gay or bisexual, but when you kissed me it felt so right and it really turned me on!"

"Maybe before we go any further though we should really get to know each other! That 20 questions that we played not long after we got here never got finished nor did we really find out that much about each other"

"What do you suggest?"

"We could stay in here tonight, get a bunch of food and just talk about anything and everything"

"Sounds like a good idea!"

**vVv**

After raiding the kitchens the three spread out over their living room and made themselves comfortable.

"So what are we going to talk about Mia?"

"I don't know! Tell me about your Mum"

"My Mum?"

"Yeah. I heard a lot about Lucius over the years but never really heard anything about your Mum. So tell me what she's like"

"My Mum is the best. When Lucius was away she and I would do all the things that he would never let us do. We learned how to cook together and we would cook all these amazing things. We use to go and see muggle movies. She always said that muggles couldn't be as stupid as Lucius said they were if they could create things like those movies. Mum actually loves a lot of muggle things and would research them to find out what they were for. She became really obsessed with cars for a while and had a garage hidden near the manor and bought heaps of them. She even bought this old piece of junk and decided that she and I were going to restore it by ourselves with no magic. It was so funny to see my Mum go from designer outfits into overalls covered in grease. When we finished the car we both felt so satisfied that we had done it by ourselves that we kept going. We find these old pieces of junk and restore them to their former glory. At the moment she is having the manor rebuilt and she is determined to have a lot of muggle things all through the place"

"Did something happen to the manor during the war Drake" Blaise asked

"No, Mum just said that it was filled with nothing but evil and bad memories so she had it destroyed"

"Good!" Hermione said as a single tear came down her face

"Mia are you ok?"

"Sorry, it's just that I really hate that place. During the war Bellatrix captured me and I was brought there and tortured"

"Shit Mia, I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Draco. I just really hated that place, but now that it's gone it makes me feel better"

"Well if it helps to know, Mum really made sure that nothing from the old manor was left!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got a letter from her not long after we got here and she was telling me what her and Severus had done to the house. Firstly they got a bunch of curse breakers in and had them scan over the entire house and also had them remove anything to do with the Dark Arts. Then she went through the house and kept anything personal. Our clothes, jewellery, toys from when I was younger, the library books that weren't to do with the dark arts, you know things like that. Then she had the house and everything that was left in it flattened, turned to rubble. The curse breakers were brought back to go over the rubble just to make sure nothing was missed. After they were done Mum had the rubble set on fire, just for good measure. When the fire had died and everything was cleared away, she had the curse breakers back yet again to go over the remaining land. When they had finished again she and Severus cast some cleansing spells over all of the land. Now she's having a new manor built!"

"Wow! That's very...Thorough!"

"I guess that's one way of putting it!"

"What else does she do?"

"Well now that my father is dead she has taken over Malfoy Inc. until I have left school and can take it over myself"

"What does Malfoy Inc. actually do?"

"We do a lot of different things. We own a few companies. Like we own the companies that make all the brooms like the Firebolts and Nimbus series. We also own a couple of wizard hotels over the world and at the moment my Mum is creating a company to bring muggle devices into the wizarding world"

"Oh wow, like what?"

"The telephone, television, those music devices, microwaves and a few other things"

"Wow that would be really good. I always thought that telephones would be good in the wizarding world. Owls can take too long and who always wants to stick their head in a fireplace?"

"You're not big on flooing Cara?"

"No it's not that. Flooing is great for getting places but when you make a floo call it can be rather annoying. Like what about all those older witches and wizards that find it difficult to bend down into the fireplace?"

"Those were my mother's thoughts as well. She said that she also found it ridiculous to walk into a room and see someone's rear end sticking out of a fire place!"

"Your Mum sounds like a wonderful woman. I would love to meet her!"

"I think that can be arranged" Draco said with a true smile

"What about your parents Blaise, what are they like?"

"My parents are a lot like Draco's Mum. Kind and generous. They have always been a great inspiration in my life!"

"What do they do?"

"We own vineyards all over the world. Like Aunt Cissa, my parents don't mind doing some things the muggle way. My father says that wine made the muggle way actually tastes better than if it is done with magic. He said that the magic leaves a kind of residue in the wine"

"Oh I never placed the name before. Of course your family owns Zabini Vineyards. My parents use to drink the wine all the time. On special occasions they would always get a bottle of Luciano's special reserve"

"Luciano is my father. The special reserve wine is quite good. The vines are kept in a private garden and only my father tends to them. He hand picks the grapes and presses the wine himself"

"Such attention to detail. What does your mother do?"

"My mother runs the house. Like most Italian families it is not just me and my parents in the house. All my grandparents use to live with us, but both my grandfathers passed away so now it is just my two grandmothers. Also my Aunt and Uncle were killed in an accident so my parents took their three children in and raised them as their own so even though I was an only child I never felt that way!"

"I wish I had that. I always felt so alone when I was growing up. My house was always quiet and most of the time boring"

"My house is never quiet. There is always something going on. My mother and grandmothers in the kitchen cooking, telling each other than they are making something wrong. My father and the workers at the vineyard coming in and out all the time. My cousins and I playing whatever stupid game we thought up at the time. It's crazy but none of us would ever want it any other way!"

"If it's not too hard Mia would you like to tell us about your parents?"

"I should be alright. My parents were Dentists, muggle teeth healers. I had a really great life! My Mum stayed home with me until I went to school. She said that she didn't have a child just for someone else to raise it. Sometimes it was confusing for all of us when I would do things with magic. Until McGonagall came and gave me my letter to Hogwarts none of us knew what was going on. It must have been so hard on them. There was this huge part of them and myself that they had to keep hidden away. That is why I read so much. It kept me hidden away"

"They wanted to hide you away?"

"No of course not, but having a 5 year old that can make the neighbours tea service fly around the room is not the best thing to have pointed out"

"Did your neighbour see?"

"No, thankfully. She was in the kitchen getting more biscuits and my Mum settled it all down before she came back in"

"What happened after they found out that you were a witch?"

"Things became a bit simpler, but they hated having me away for so long. My Dad wanted to know as much as he could. He use to love coming with me to Diagon Alley. He would buy as many books as he could to see what it was all about. He loved any type of muggle sport so when I told him about Quidditch he became obsessed. I even gave him a wizard's radio so he could listen to the games"

"Did he ever get to meet Krum?"

"No he was gone by then. He would have loved it though"

"I'm sorry Mia; I don't really know what to say. The only person that I ever lost was my father and I wasn't too sad to see that bastard go"

"It's ok. It gets easier as time goes on. My guardian has been great. I mean he will never replace my parents but things would have been a hell of a lot worse if he hadn't have taken me in. I also have the Weasley's, the order and Harry"

"Is it true that the muggles that Potter lives with torture him?"

"Not torture in the traditional sense but yeah pretty much. For most of his life they made him live in the cupboard under the stairs. They don't feed him much. They just never really wanted him. He doesn't really have to go back there much anymore which is great"

"So not only did he have to fight Voldemort but he also had to live with crazy muggles?"

"Yep!"

"That sucks!"

"What do you guys think this power is that we are supposed to create?"

"Who knows Cara? I do think it's weird that they can't tell us who spoke the prophecy, I mean isn't that usually recorded in case they get more later on"

"If neither of you have noticed this whole thing is weird. No matter how close we are getting it's still strange. It's even weirder that everyone seems to be coming up with more information, like they are pulling it out of their asses"

Hermione thought about what Draco had just said. Where were they getting their information? Who did speak the prophecy? She was going to have to do some research!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter does contain some smut. Thankyou for all your reviews**The more research Hermione did, the more confused that she became. There were references to the three in plenty of different texts, but nothing that gave her any idea what was going to happen to them or what this great power was supposed to be.

* * *

Avalon had plenty of tomes for her to research and when she wasn't training or spending time getting to know Draco and Blaise, she was hunched over a book trying to find out as much as she could. Through her research she had not only found out things about the three but also about Merlin, Morgana and many other witches and wizards. By the time they went back to Hogwarts she was going to know as much as she could.

There was still no clue as to what this great power was supposed to be or how they were supposed to create it, which to Hermione was infuriating. How were they were expected to create something when no one had any idea what it was. It had become so annoying that Hermione had made them sit in a circle, close their eyes and concentrate on creating something. The only thing they managed to create though was a headache.

Hermione was coming out of the library after another fruitless search of trying to find out what the great power was when she ran into one of their trainers Michael.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hi Michael"

"Still looking for all the answers?"

"Trying to, but I'm not really coming up with anything"

"What has Vivienne said?"

"She said that all the answers are in us somewhere, we just have to look within ourselves to find them"

"Well that's...helpful"

"I have tired everything. Analysing my dreams, meditation and nothing works"

"What about memory recall?"

"What's that?"

"Through hypnosis you go through all your memories and you may hopefully come up with the answers that you need to your questions"

"Would you be able to put me under hypnosis?"

"Of course. We can go now if you like?"

"That would be great"

Michael and Hermione went into a quiet room and made themselves comfortable. Michael gently and carefully put Hermione under hypnosis and began going over her memories. Little did they know that recalling Hermione's memories would not only eventually bring them to the answers, but also start something that would change Hermione's life forever!

**vVv**

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and everyone was sleeping soundly, or almost everyone. What Hermione didn't realise when she went through the memory recall was that it would bring everything to the front of her mind. All the horrible things from the war that she had seen and suppressed to the back of her mind were now all at the front and at this very moment swirling through her dreams.

The silence of their rooms was broken by an ear-piercing scream. Draco and Blaise bolted from their rooms brandishing their wands looking for what was going on. The screams continued from Hermione's room. They slammed through her door, thinking that she was being tortured or killed. When they got in there she was writhing around on her bed screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was still very much asleep.

"Mia...MIA...**MIA**"

"Stand back Drake" Blaise pointed his wand at Hermione "Ennervate"

Hermione shot straight up, tears streaming down her face, her hair a mess. "Draco, Blaise. What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare Mia. You were screaming so loud we thought that you were being tortured"

"Can you remember what you were dreaming about Cara?"

"There were so many different images flashing through my mind. Things that I saw during the war. I thought that I had buried all those images"

"What would have brought them up now?"

"I was doing a memory recall exercise with Michael today. I guess that it brought up all the wrong memories"

"Merlin's pants Cara, it takes a trained specialist to do memory recall, that way you only access the right memories"

"Michael said that he could put me under hypnosis"

"What did you do it for anyway?"

"He was telling me that with memory recall I may have been able to find the answers that I have been researching for"

"Mia that was so bloody dangerous!"

"I'm sorry; it's just not knowing anything is so bloody infuriating"

"I think that we would rather have you infuriated Mia, than stark raving mad!"

"Drake's right Cara. Now come on lay down and try to get some sleep"

"Will you two stay with me?"

Hermione moved to the middle of the bed allowing Blaise and Draco to slip into either side. She was lying on her side facing Draco, so Blaise pulled her in tight to his chest. Draco was lying a little further away so Hermione took his hands and pulled him closer. Draco and Blaise had their arms wrapped tightly around her and all three of them had their legs intertwined.

"Everything is going to be ok Mia"

A little while later they felt Hermione breathing grow heavy and even as she slipped into a deep sleep.

"Blaise are you still awake?" Draco whispered

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was scared out of my mind though. I thought she was being tortured"

"So did I! What the hell was Michael thinking doing something like that when he wasn't trained properly?"

"Who knows but I think that we should have a word with him. Like you said, she could have been sent mad and there is no way that I am going to allow that. No matter how strong she actually is, she still needs to be protected and it is up to us to do the protecting"

"You know that I am quite capable of taking care of myself!"

"We thought you were asleep Cara!"

"Your voices vibrate in your chests and it woke me up"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok. Every time I close my eyes all I see are images from the war"

"We can never know what you saw Mia or what you went through but we will always be here for you"

"I think I knew that as soon as I stepped into Avalon"

"We are each a part of the other, we will always be together!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco passionately. Their tongues intertwined massaging the other. Again something in Blaise just clicked and instead of leaving he joined in. He placed soft and sensual kisses over her neck and shoulders. Hermione broke away from Draco and rolled over kissing Blaise just as passionately. She could feel hands all over her leaving trails of heat all over her. Her whole body was burning. Someone's hand moved beneath her top, lightly touching her breast, making her gasp.

"I'm sorry Mia, we should stop"

"No don't, please. I want this" To make her point Hermione sat up and took off her top. She laid down on her back and as soon as she did both Draco and Blaise went to her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Cara!"

Blaise and Draco each licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed all over her breasts. Draco moved down kissing her ribs, her stomach all the way down to the top of her knickers. Somehow he had situated himself between her legs, when he got to her knickers though he stopped as did Hermione and Blaise. She gave a smile and a small nod. Draco slipped her knickers down Hermione's legs, over her feet and threw them over his shoulder.

He began at her knee working his way up. He reached her folds and saw that she was already so wet for both of them. Not only that but there was not a hair to be seen. Many girls he had been with always had that one thin strip that he thought was ridiculous, but Hermione had nothing. He quickly flicked his tongue over her folds making her moan and rise up a little. He noticed that the moan was a little muffled and when he looked up he saw Hermione and Blaise engaged in a very passionate kiss. At one time in his life this would have made him furious. He freely admitted that he was a spoiled brat and did not like to share, especially when it came to the women in his bed, but now at this time, it was all so different. Seeing Hermione with Blaise just made him smile. All three of them together was one of the most natural things he had ever done in his entire life.

Hermione was in heaven. She had heard about threesomes but had never even considered becoming part of one herself. Draco had his head buried between her legs and Blaise was giving her one of the most passionate kisses but she wanted more. She moved her hand down and slipped them into Blaise's boxer shorts. Thankfully she and Charlie had been a little adventurous so she did not feel like she was fumbling in any way. What she didn't count on was the actual size of Blaise. The two other wizards that she had been with had been quite big, but he was huge!

Hermione wrapped her hand around him and began massaging him. Blaise let out a very loud moan. He slipped off his boxers and moved so he was kneeling next to Hermione. She flicked out her tongue licking off the precum. She swirled her tongue around the head before swallowing as much of him as she could. Her fist wrapping around the rest of him.

"Shit Cara, you feel so good!"

She ran her tongue over the base of his cock. Sucking, licking, fisting. Doing everything she knew to make it feel good for him. Meanwhile Draco was doing all he knew to send her over the edge. His tongue must have moved to the exact right spot as Hermione let go of Blaise and screamed out. Her whole body was shaking, juices flowing. She had the most delicious feeling running through her entire body.

She opened her eyes to see Draco and Blaise smiling down at her. "Feel good Mia"

"Good is not the word to describe it"

"Let me taste her Drake" Blaise leaned over and pulled Draco in for a kiss. Hermione watched as their tongues battled for dominance. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.

"Gods Cara, you taste like heaven!"

Hermione sat up and kissed Blaise, tasting a small amount of herself as well as both Draco and Blaise. She flipped them over so Blaise was lying down and she was straddling him. She Draco begin to back away a little.

"Don't go Draco. I want both of you"

"Are you sure Mia?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life!"

Hermione was positioning herself over Blaise, so Draco quickly slipped his fingers in gathering some of her juices. Blaise held onto her hips and gently guided her down. Both moaned as she took him in all the way to the hilt. Hermione could feel him deep inside her. He pulled her forward and kissed her as Draco prepared her.

She felt his finger slip into her ass. He started with one finger swirling it around then adding another he began to scissors his fingers trying to stretch her as best he could.

"Are you ready Mia? This may hurt a little"

"I'm definitely ready. What about you two, are you ok with this?"

"I am perfect with this. Blaise?"

"It feels too right for it to be wrong"

Draco slowly began to slip into Hermione. She was so tight that he had to go slowly. He didn't want to hurt her, but for them to do anything it would have to hurt a little. He kept pushing until like Blaise he was all the way inside her to the hilt.

Hermione had never been so full in her entire life and she loved it. These two men surrounding her, deep inside her. She could feel them everywhere.

All three of them began to move until they found a rhythm that they both liked. There were loud moans of pleasure coming from all three of them. They moved, kissed, felt, and touched. They were truly becoming one. Both Draco and Blaise could feel each other through than thin bit of skin inside of Hermione and both were thinking that it just made everything feel all that much better.

Blaise was the first to cum, spilling his seed deep within Hermione, soon followed by Draco. Hermione moaned and screamed out at the feeling of both these men Cumming deep inside her. Her juices flowed again, this time covering Blaise.

They made love again later that night, Hermione still in the middle but Draco and Blaise switching positions. All three of them fell asleep a little sore but perfectly sated.

What none of them noticed when they each made love was the power emanating from them. The perfect white glow coming from all of them.

**vVv**

Hermione was woken again by the vibrations of Draco and Blaise talking.

"Don't you two ever sleep?"

"We do Mia, but seeing as it is one o'clock in the afternoon we were thinking that we had better get up"

"It's really that late? I've never slept that late before"

"After last night Cara we aren't really surprised that we all slept late"

Hermione blushed at the mention of last night

"Regrets Mia?"

"Not one at all, but no matter what happens I am still a girl that gets embarrassed talking about her sex life. Do you two have any regrets?"

"None whatsoever!"

"There are a few things that we would like to explain or tell you about though Cara"

"About what?"

"You asked us once about our sex lives and now that things have changed so dramatically between all of us then we think it only fair to tell you"

"You don't have to"

"We want to Cara!"

"You see in aristocratic pureblood families we are expected to be good at everything and that includes sex. So the year that the boys go through puberty they are sent a courtesan. It is mostly done in the summer when we are away from school. This woman stays with us and teaches us everything. Not only the different types of sex, but also how to treat a woman"

"I had read about things like that happening centuries ago, but I did not know that it was still be practiced today"

"That's why we were a little hesitant telling you Cara. Not many people know that it is still practiced and many would frown upon it"

"It's the only thing my father insisted upon that I actually enjoyed"

"Oh, I bet you did" Hermione said with a smirk to match his own.

"What about you Cara? I don't think your story is as controversial as ours"

"I lost mine in fourth year!"

"Ah Krum!"

"Actually it wasn't Krum!"

"It wasn't?"

"No, it was Harry!"

"Potter?"

"Yeah it was after the incident in the graveyard with Voldemort when Cedric Diggory was killed. Seeing as Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon I was elected to go up and talk to him. I just sat with him for a while but then he broke down. He cried and talked, I listened. Things just went from there. I regret a little that I was so young but I'll never regret that it was with Harry. It happened one more time after that when Sirius was killed"

"So who's Charlie?"

"Charlie Weasley. He and I got together during the war. It was only ever about sex for the both of us, as well as knowing that you have that other person there to go to. We were each others distractions, for a few brief moments we thought about something other than the war and everything going on around us"

"He works with dragons doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he actually went back to Romania the day that I left for here"

"He was also one of the best keepers that Hogwarts has ever seen"

"Is Quidditch all boys ever think about?"

"Of course not Cara. We also think about sex and food"

Just then Hermione's stomach decided to growl rather loudly

"Speaking of food!"

They called one of their house elves to bring them some food and spent the rest of the day in bed finally talking about all the important things in their lives!


	8. Chapter 8

It was now August and their training was over. Well not exactly over, the trainers had taken them as far as they could with the knowledge of the powers the three had. They could now perform not only wandless but also wordless magic. Not only was their magic more advanced but they also took really well to the other training provided, though they were still trying to perfect the three people Rumba!

They had not slept in a separate bed since their first night together. They had tried but neither could sleep without the other two. In fact one hardly went anywhere at all without the other two. The lagoon that they had found when they first arrived at Avalon they had pretty much claimed as their own and was where they were at this moment.

Hermione was lying on the bank of the lagoon as Blaise and Draco swam through the water.

"Do you think that we should stay in Avalon until school starts or do you want to go somewhere?"

"We thought that you would want to stay Mia, so that you could continue your research"

"I have read through every book that is in the Avalon library and all I have come up with is more questions"

"Well my mother sent me a letter saying that the family would like to see me in Italy before I go back to school"

"I got the same letter from my mother. She said that the new manor is finished and wants me to see it before I go back to school"

"Oh well, it sounds like you'll have a lovely time"

"Mia, we would all go together. There is no way that we could be separated now!"

"Are you sure that will be ok? We don't have the most conventional of relationships and I'm a muggle-born"

Draco and Blaise got out of the water and laid down on towels next to her

"Cara my family do not care that you are a muggle-born. As for our relationship it may be a little to take in, but when they see how much you two make me happy then they will be fine"

"Blaise is right Mia. My mother will be the same and we knew that when we got into this there were going to be people that didn't understand"

"I just forget sometimes that not all Slytherin's and their families are like Lucius"

"What about your guardian Mia, will he want to see you before you go back to school?"

"He's actually busy preparing to go back to work at the moment, but I will see him later"

"Are we ever going to find out who this mystery man is?"

"I just want to talk a few things over with him before I tell anyone who he is"

"So not even Potter and Weasley know who he is?"

"No, as I said they think that my parents died during the war and I have been staying at Grimmauld Place"

"Are you ever going to tell them what really happened?"

"Eventually, but at the moment I don't want to think about that"

"Ok then, back to our plans. How about we spend a week and a half with my family in Italy, the same with Aunt Cissa and then we spend the last week in Diagon Alley getting all our stuff ready to go back to school"

"Sounds like a good plan. I like good plans" Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed him. Soon he had her lying back down on her towel. Draco joined in kissing Blaise's neck and shoulders, as well as Hermione's hands and arms. Hermione broke the kiss with Blaise in the need of air and moved over to his neck. She laid back a little watching Draco and Blaise kiss. She loved watching them kiss, finding it one of her biggest turn on's!

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When they looked up Vivienne was standing by them with a small smile on her face.

"I thought that I would find you three down here"

"Vivienne we can explain"

"There is no need to. I have had my suspicions about you three for some time now. It was bound to happen and I for one am glad that it did!"

"You are?"

"Yes! You make a beautiful...well triple" she smiled

"We hope that everyone is accepting as you are"

"I won't lie to you. You are not going to have the easiest time with this but you will have each other to fall back on. Just get your strength from each other and you will be able to make it through anything!"

"Was there something that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that even though your training is finished that you are still more than welcome to stay here"

"We were just talking about that!"

"You were?"

"Yes. Both Blaise and Draco have received letters from their mothers saying that they want to see them before school starts, so we thought that we would spend a week and a half with each of them and then spend a week in Diagon Alley getting ready for school"

"Well you certainly have it all planned out" Vivienne said a little saddened

"We are sorry that we are leaving so abruptly Vivienne"

"It is quite alright. I knew that you would have to leave eventually, I have just grown accustom to having you all around"

"We promise that it won't be forever this time. We are definitely going to be writing to you and telling you how everything that is going on with us as well as our magic"

"Well I do hope so. When do you think that you will be leaving?"

Draco and Hermione looked over to Blaise. It was his plan so they didn't really know what he was thinking. "I thought that we could leave tomorrow. It will give us enough time to pack and get a portkey to Italy"

"That sounds like a good idea. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"We would love to"

They all stood and went back to the castle. The three packing all their things and Vivienne organising a special dinner for them. She was going to miss them but she knew that they would have to leave eventually. She had been protecting them for so long and now not only did other people know about them, but they had enough magic that they could take care of themselves! She felt like a mother sending her children out into the world!

Later that night the three had a wonderful dinner with Vivienne, telling her everything about themselves and what they have learned in their time in Avalon. Hermione passed on copies of all her research in the hopes that Vivienne would be able to see something that she missed. They laughed and cried and remade all the promises to keep in touch.

The three made love that night, but this time they all felt that it was something different. They all went slowly, like they were trying to memorise every inch of each others body. Each of them kissed and touched every inch of the other two, bringing each other to the brink of ecstasy before all of them just falling over the edge together. They each fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces; Hermione lying on her back with Draco and Blaise lying on their sides facing her. Each of them placing a hand on her stomach. What none of them noticed as they fell asleep was the swirling glow coming from under their hands around Hermione's stomach.

**vVv**

They said there goodbyes to Vivienne as they climbed on their horses to go to the Glastonbury Tor. Because Avalon was hidden the only way you could get in or out was through the Tor. Vivienne had given them a portkey that would take them to just outside of the Zabini vineyard.

They stopped when they got to the top of the hill and looked back at the place they had called home for the last few months. So much had changed in those few months. They had learnt truths about each other; they had all become friends and then lovers. There magic had grown and matured, so much so that they now each transfigured their wands into bracelets that they each wore on their right wrist.

Avalon now held the greatest meaning for all of them. Not only was it the place of their birth, but now it had become the place of their rebirth. Each of them had become the person that they had wanted to be for as long as they could remember. Avalon had also truly brought them together, like the way that they always should have been. A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. After so much upset in her life and not knowing where she truly belonged, this place had become home.

"Mia it's ok. We will come back. This isn't goodbye forever"

"I know it's just a little sad!"

They rode on. As they dismounted their horses the door to Glastonbury appeared ahead of them. They said goodbye to the man taking their horse back and stepped through the door. This was when life was going to become real. This was when people were going to find out about their relationship. This was the point where they could no longer hide out in Avalon!

**vVv**

The portkey took them right to the Zabini's driveway. Hermione stood back with her boys, her men as they looked at the large villa at the top of the hill. She was shaking a little. She was a nervous wreck. She had no idea how they were going to take everything that was going to be told to them. How were his parents going to handle that not only was their son dating both a witch _and_ a wizard, but that the said witch was a muggleborn.

Draco draped his arm over her shoulder, while she put her around his waist. Blaise came up to her other side and held her hand, interlacing their fingers together. Over the summer they had tried many different ways of walking together. They tried just holding hands, but Hermione said that she felt like Dorothy in THE WIZARD OF OZ. Draco remembered seeing it when he was younger and refused to skip! Each of the boys tried having a an arm over her shoulder with her arms around their waists, but they were each walking too close to the other and were tripping all over themselves. Not only that but Hermione's arms got quite sore after a while. So they decided to split the difference. When Hermione's arm grew tired around one she would move and the other would hold her hand. It suited them perfectly; They were together and they were comfortable!

They walked up the drive and onto a patio of the house. There were three women peeling and cutting up vegetables, chatting as they did so.

"Caro"

"Mamma, Nonna Zabini, Nonna Petrelli"

"We were hoping to see you before you went back to school. I am so happy that you came home"

"I brought some people with me Momma. I hope it's ok that they stay here!"

"Of course Caro, now introduce us!"

"Well you already know Draco"

"Oh my dear sweet Draco. We were so worried about you. I am so happy to see that you're ok" Isabella Zabini said as she hugged Draco. She was squeezing him so tight that he was almost turning blue.

"It's great to see you as well Zia Bella. I'm fine I promise"

"Mamma he's turning blue!"

"Oh sorry dear"

"That's ok Zia, nice grip though!"

"Mamma I would also like to introduce you to Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my mother Isabella Zabini"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Zabini"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger, I have heard so many great things about you"

Hermione blushed "Please call me Hermione!"

"Only if you call me Zia Bella"

"The pleasure would be all mine Zia Bella"

"Mamma is Papa around anywhere? There are a few things that we would like to talk to you about"

"Of course Blaise he is in his garden. I will go and get him while you introduce Hermione to your Nonna's"

Blaise went over and was getting hugged and kissed within an inch of his life.

"Nonna Petrelli, Nonna Zabini Amerei all'intorduce lei a Hermione Granger (I'd like to introduce Hermione Granger)

"È un piacere incontrare entrambi lei i discorsi di Blaise di lei spesso" (It's a pleasure to meet both of you Blaise speaks of you often) Hermione said with a smile.

Just as his Grandmothers were about to answer his mother came back with his father trailing after her.

"Son it's good to see you"

"You too Papa. You remember Draco!"

"Draco. We are so pleased to see you; we were all so worried about you"

"It's good to see you all too Zio Luciano. I am really happy to be here"

"Papa, I would also like to introduce you to Hermione Granger"

"Ah Miss Granger I have many good things about your talents. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our home"

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Zabini"

"Caro, Blaise says that he has things that he wants to talk to us about"

"Well shall we go into my office?"

Blaise, Draco and Hermione followed Blaise's parents into his father's office. Draco had his arm around Hermione and leaned down to whisper to her

"You ok Mia?"

"So far so good. Ask me again after we have this conversation"

They went into the office and all sat down; of course Draco, Hermione and Blaise sat in their usual formation. Hermione started shaking a little. This was going to be one difficult conversation.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about Blaise?" Luciano asked

"Well this summer when I went away for training, it wasn't exactly for what Dumbledore told us it was for. I have actually been in Avalon"

"So you were told about the prophecy?"

"Yes Vivienne said that she explained it to you after I was born. What she didn't explain was who the other two were that were part of the prophecy. It seems that the other two are Draco and Hermione! We have spent the last few weeks in Avalon learning and developing our new power as well as how to control it"

"So have they found more to the prophecy?"

"Yes and no. What we found out was not really that helpful. The prophecy says that we are to create a new power but no ones knows what that power is supposed to be or how we are supposed to create it!"

"Was that all Blaise?"

"No. This may be a little difficult for you to understand, but please hear me out before you make any kind of judgement"

"We love you Caro. We will listen to anything that you have to say!"

"While in Avalon the three of us were together everyday, training and learning, we also shared a common room. In all that time we have all grown extremely close and in the last few weeks we have begun a relationship"

"So you are in a relationship with Miss Granger. We know that she is a muggle-born but you should know Blaise that that does not matter to us!"

"Yes I am in a relationship with Hermione, but I am also in a relationship with Draco. All three of us are in a relationship together"

"So you are a homosexual Blaise?"

"Yes...No...It's difficult to explain. I have never been attracted to wizards before and truthfully am only attracted to Draco and of course Hermione. Because of who we are and this prophecy we are naturally drawn to each other and over our time spent together that has grown into something more"

"Do you two feel the same as Blaise?"

"Yes sir!" Hermione and Draco answered together.

"Does this make you happy Blaise?"

"I have never been happier in my entire life!"

"Well then if this makes you happy then I am sure that we would gladly accept these two people into your life!" Mr Zabini said to his son, giving both Draco and Hermione small smiles

"There is something else! You see since we decided to really go ahead with our relationship we have all been sharing a bed! We have tried to sleep separately but just cannot seem to do it anymore!"

Blaise's parents looked at each other. This was a lot for them to take in! Their teenage son was telling them that he was in a relationship with both a witch and a wizard, but also that all three of them were sharing a bed. They knew their son wasn't completely innocent, but they never expected for him to ever come out and tell them what was truly going on.

"I'm sure that will be fine Blaise but we are trusting you to please not do anything untoward while you are under this roof!"

"That's fine Papa. Thankyou, both of you. I know that this is a lot for to take in, but this is what I truly want to do or be in my life!"

They got up and Blaise showed them to his room, leaving his parents in his father's office

"That went better than expected!"

"I still think that they're still a little shocked Blaise!" Hermione said looking up at him

"I'm sure they are Cara, but things still could have gone a hell of a lot worse than they actually did!"

"I just hope that everyone takes it as well as your parents did!"

**vVv**

Later that day after unpacking and settling in a little Draco and Blaise decided to go out on the Quidditch pitch for a while. Hermione was going to go watch them but decided to stay at the house. She walked around a little looking at the works of art on their walls admiring them as she went until she made her way back to the patio that they first came to. Blaise's mother and Grandmothers were still out there preparing food.

"Hello Zia Bella, is there anything I can help with"

"Oh Hell Hermione. Yes would you be able to dice those tomatoes over there"

"Yes sure! I just wanted to say that I am sorry that we shocked you so much and put so much on you all at once"

"That's quite alright dear. Yes it was all a little shocking but we would prefer Blaise to be truthful with us than think that he has to hide anything. In the short time that we saw you together we can see that both you and Draco make Blaise happy and that is all we ask for"

"He makes us happy as well" Hermione said with a smile

"I am glad to hear that! Now three person relationships are not that unheard of in the wizarding community, but what will your parents think. It is a little rare for muggles is it not?"

"It is a little rare for muggles, but my parents passed away during my second year at Hogwarts and my guardian is a wizard so it should be a little easier for him to accept"

"Oh I am sorry dear. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's alright, you didn't know"

"You are a strong girl Hermione!"

"Thankyou. I guess that I have had to be. Being friends with Harry Potter has made my life a little more stressful than most. I still have my weak moments though"

"As anyone does dear. That is what makes us even more stronger"

"I would like to apologise to you and your family!"

"Whatever for?"

"Over the years my perceptions of you and your family have been all wrong. Because you are purebloods and Slytherins I have always thought of you as followers of Voldemort and I am happy to admit that I was wrong"

"There is nothing to apologise for Hermione. There are many witches and wizards out there that have given many of us a bad name and as we keep to ourselves then it is hard to squash those rumours. Thankyou for apologising dear but there is nothing to be sorry for"

Hermione and Isabella kept chatting about random things for the rest of the afternoon as they prepared dinner for everyone. Hermione was at the stove stirring some sauce when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Before he even touched her Hermione knew that it was Draco.

"Mmm that smells good"

"Me or the sauce?"

"Both actually!"

"Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry I forgot to take my gloves out with me. Maybe you could warm them up for me!"

"No untoward behaviour remember, especially not in the kitchen with many other people around"

"I know, but this is going to be difficult"

"You can handle it! Where's Blaise?"

"He wanted to go for a swim. He has been letting his swimming practice go a little so he wants to get ready for the new school year! What have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Talking to Zia Bella and helping her with dinner"

"Did everything go alright?"

"Everything went fine, she's a lovely woman. I can see where Blaise gets his good nature from. Do you think your Mum is going to be as accepting?"

"I don't see why not. If she isn't then we will just leave and spend more time in Diagon Alley"

"Draco I don't want you fighting with your mother over me!"

"Mia, you and Blaise are the most important people in my life. After everything that has happened between us, I can't live without either of you and if people can't accept that then they have no place in my life"

"I love you!"

"I hope that I am included in that" Blaise said as he came into the kitchen drying his hair.

"Of course I love you. I love both of you"

"We love you too Cara"

"With all of our hearts Mia"

Luciano Zabini stood by the kitchen door watching in awe as the three reacted to each other. There was so much love and happiness held within that little triangle. He watched as Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with nothing but love and devotion only to have her look the exact same way at his son. Both boys looking back at her with as much as she gave them.

"What are you doing Caro?" Isabella said as she walked up behind him

"Watching our son and his family. They are amazing together. I have never seen Blaise so happy and content"

"They are going to have a difficult time from others"

"Yes but together they will make it through it. I for one am going to give them nothing but love and support"

"As will I my love. As will I!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

**This chapter does contain smut**Blaise, Draco and Hermione had a great time with Blaise's family. His mother and Grandmothers taught her some really great recipes and she loved spending time with them. Everyday they would spend time out on the patio preparing everything for the day's meals, talking about so many random things. It all just felt so comfortable.

* * *

Luciano had taken them all around the vineyard showing them how things worked and the difference between all the grapes. Hermione loved seeing how things worked and Luciano was so impressed that she wanted to learn.

They held to Luciano's rules and did nothing in their house, but they did spend a lot of time by the river and a spot that they found at the back of the vineyard. It was too hard to keep their hands off of each other. Both Blaise and Draco had tried to be sneaky in the middle of the night and slip their hands beneath her knickers, but she smacked them away. She did not want to do anything against Luciano and Isabella.

The day that they left was full of promises of letters at least once a week to tell them how everything was going at Hogwarts. Isabella gave Hermione a beautiful hand written recipe book full of all the wonderful dishes she had been learning in her time there. Just before they were to leave Luciano pulled them aside to talk to them.

"When you first arrived and told us of your relationship I was a little shocked, but over your time here I have watched you and came to see that you truly are your own little family. I can see how much you truly love my son" he said looking at Hermione and Draco "As well as how much he loves you both in return. You three are truly happy together and for that I am happy. I will not lie to you. You will have a hard time of this and there are going to be many people that will not accept your relationship, but I want you to know that we do and we are going to give you all the love and support that you will ever need!"

Hermione stepped forward and hugged him "Thankyou for everything"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Non vedo l'ora di il giorno lei è veramente mia figlia" (I look forward to the day that you truly are my daughter)

"Come farmi il Papa" (As do I Papa) she whispered back

Both stepped back and smiled. Hermione had a single tear running down her cheek. She moved back to Draco and Blaise. They each smile at everyone and said their goodbyes before each placing a finger on the portkey created for them. They were on their way back to England. They were on their way to spend a little over a week with Draco's mother in her new home and again Hermione was nervous!

**vVv**

The portkey brought them to the beginning of the driveway again, but this time it was a bit of a shorter walk up to the new house. None of them knew what to expect. Narcissa had told Draco that she had a new house built but didn't go into much detail about what it actually looked like.

Hermione was shaking again but this time it was worse than when she met Blaise's family. She had met Narcissa once before but that was when she was under Lucius' control. Would she be different now or would she still hate Hermione? Draco said that she was a completely different woman when she wasn't around his father. She was even trying to get muggle items into the wizarding world; That had to mean something right?

When they got to the top of the drive they stood and looked at the new house. It actually looked quite beautiful and inviting. It was considerably smaller than the original manor and there were beautiful gardens everywhere. Blaise and Hermione looked over to Draco to gage his reaction and saw that he was smiling. This was a good sign.

When they got to the front door they all just stood there looking at it. Draco seemed a little perplexed.

"Do I ring the bell or do I just walk in?"

"Maybe we should ring the bell for now so that we don't startle anyone" Hermione suggested

Draco pressed the button and waited. It didn't take long before a house elf answered the door. Hermione saw that it was dressed nicely in a clean green tunic.

"Is goods to see you Master Draco, welcome home"

"Thankyou Pippin. Is my mother at home?"

"Yes she is in the garden, follows Pippin please"

All of them were looking about the house as they followed the little house elf. Everything was bright and new. Hermione did not feel scared about this house as she would have been by the original Malfoy manor. This house held none of the bad memories that the original manor would definitely have held.

When they walked out they saw Narcissa with a basket collecting different flowers. She looked up when they walked out through the door.

"Draco. Oh my boy it is so good to see you"

"Hello Mother. It is good to see you too. The new house looks beautiful"

"Oh thankyou dear. It took a lot of work but it was finally finished"

"It's a lot small than the original manor"

"Yes there were so many rooms and actually whole wings of the last manor that no one ever went into and I didn't want that this time"

"It's wonderful Mother. I want to introduce you to someone"

"Of course dear"

He led his mother over to wear Blaise and Hermione were waiting.

"Of course you know Blaise"

"Oh Blaise it is so good to see you. Are your parents well?"

"It's good to see you as well Aunt Cissa. My parents are wonderful thankyou; we just spent a little over a week with them"

"That's wonderful; I hope to see them again soon"

"I'm sure that they would love to see you as well"

"Mother I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger"

Hermione stepped forward and put out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger. I have heard many great things about you from many people"

"Please call me Hermione"

"Then please call me Aunt Cissa as Blaise does"

"It would be my pleasure"

"Mother could you sit down please; there are a few things that I would like to talk to you about"

"Of course dear"

They all sat at a table in the garden where the house elf had served them some tea and sandwiches

"So I understand that you know where I have been all summer and what has been happening as well as part of the reason that both Mia and Blaise are here"

"Yes dear and I am sorry that I had to keep something like this from you, but I could not see your father put you or the others into danger for his own evil ways"

"I don't blame you at all. If he would have ever found out all our lives would have been in so much danger. You did what you thought was best and for that I thank you, we thank you"

"Was there something else Draco?"

"Yes and this may be a little more difficult"

"Whatever it is Draco you can tell me"

"In our time in Avalon the three of us were together everyday training, but also just being together. We learnt that we are stronger and feel more fulfilled when the three of us are together. Because of who we are we have a connection that we have had since birth, but over our time together that has grown into something more, we have become something more"

"What are you trying to tell me Draco?"

"I am in a relationship with both Hermione and Blaise. All three of us are in a relationship together"

"What do you mean by a relationship?"

"Ah...Um"

"What Draco is trying to say Aunt Cissa is that both he and I are dating Hermione, but we are also dating each other? For quite a few months now we have also been sharing a bed and find it impossible to sleep apart"

"Vivienne likes to call us a triple instead of a couple" Draco added

Narcissa pretty much had the same expression on her face that Blaise's parents had when they were told. It was a lot to process.

"Is this something that you truly want Draco? You weren't forced into this because of who the three of you are?"

"This is definitely something that I want and we definitely weren't forced. I love both Blaise and Hermione and do not want to think of my life without them in it"

"Well then I am happy for you and I will not stand in your way"

Draco got up and hugged his mother "Thankyou so much. Your acceptance of this means more to me than you will ever know!"

They talked for a little while longer, telling Narcissa everything that happened while in Avalon and how they were drawn to each other. Eventually she had a house elf show them around the new house and to their room. Hermione looked back as they got up to follow the elf and saw that Hermione was deep in thought. She didn't blame her; they had given her a lot to think about.

**vVv**

Later that day Draco went out to the Quidditch pitch while Blaise went to do laps in the pool. They were both going to be captains this year and had to be fit enough to prove that they were actually worthy of the title.

Hermione decided to go down to the library that she had noticed as they had been given a tour. She was still hoping that she could find information about them, but she also could not pass up an opportunity to see such a beautiful library.

As she walked in she saw Narcissa sitting by the window reading.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later"

"No no, please come in. I think I have been reading the same sentence for a while now and need to have my mind on other things"

Both moved to some couches that were across from each other.

"You have a very beautiful home" Hermione said trying to start some kind of conversation

"Thankyou. It took some time but I really feel that this is an actual home compared to just a house. The last manor was very cold and just felt evil altogether"

"Yes, yes it did"

"You had been there?"

"Ah I was brought there during the war"

"Oh I am so sorry my dear. Draco should have never brought you to a place with such horrible memories"

"No please don't misunderstand me. It was the original Malfoy Manor that is the place of my nightmares, your new home is nothing at all like that place use to be. As soon as I saw it from the drive, this home felt so inviting and warm"

"Thankyou. That is definitely what I wanted this to be"

"Draco tells me that you are trying to get some muggle items introduced into the wizarding world"

"Oh yes I find so many muggle things fascinating"

"I would look forward to having telephones instead of making floo calls"

"You do not like floo calls either?"

"I just never found it very lady like to have ones rear end poking out of a fireplace"

"My thoughts exactly dear"

They talked about all the muggle things that could be introduced into the wizarding world and Hermione explained the use of many other things. She had had many a conversation like this with Mr Weasley, but Narcissa seemed a lot more interested.

"Hermione can I ask you of my son?"

"Of course!"

"Is he happy?"

"I think so yes. He has been quite happy while we were at Avalon and in Italy. He has his dark moments, but I think we all do. He loves to talk about you and all the things that you and he use to do away from Lucius. I can see from the joy on his face that those are some of his fondest memories. He has nightmares sometimes but not as often as he use to. He reaches out in the middle of the night for Blaise or I and we can see his face contorting in pain, but we sooth him and he becomes peaceful again. I think since we truly started our relationship neither he nor I have as many nightmares as we use to. Blaise and I hope that we make him as happy as he makes us"

"That is all I ask for! He has had a difficult life as have you! I am sorry about your parents my dear. I now know that it was my husband and sister that pulled them out of your life"

"I have learned to live without them, but I will never forget them. I still have moments where I miss them terribly, but the hurt is getting smaller as I remember the good times. I have many people in my life that love and care for me and I am grateful for every one of them"

"Such as your guardian?" Hermione head shot up and looked at Narcissa. No one other than Blaise and Draco knew of her guardian and she was sure that Draco had never told her. "He and I are good friends my dear so I have known that you have been in his care for quite some time. He speaks of you quite often"

"He does?"

"Yes he is very proud of you and all that you have accomplished. He also worries for you greatly"

"He is a great man and I have come to love him dearly. He has taken exceptional care of me and always looks out for my well-being"

"I noticed since you have been in his care that his heart has grown a little warmer"

Hermione laughed "He was very icy at first but I have begun to chip away at it. I ask of you to please not tell anyone that Severus is my guardian. I wish to speak with him first and ask him if he wants people to know"

"That is fine dear. We did have a hard time of keeping it from Draco though when he and I were staying with Severus"

"Yes I heard my locked door hindered Draco's brick counting" Hermione laughed

"Severus found it quite amusing. We would find Draco sitting in the hall across from the door throwing as many unlocking spells at the door that he could think of. Poor boy never knew that as soon as he would walk away frustrated that Severus would strengthen the locking charm on the door. If Draco had only tried a little longer then he probably would have had it unlocked"

"I noticed that Draco doesn't seem to have much time for patience"

"No not usually, but he does when it comes to embroidery"

"Yes Blaise told me about that!"

"Told you about what?" Blaise asked coming into the library his hair still damp from his swim

"About Draco and learning to embroider"

"To be fair I am sure that if I was as bored as Draco I would probably jump at the chance to be occupied in any way"

"Hey I told you it wasn't as easy as it looks" Draco said coming in.

"I think that it is very metro-sexual of you" Hermione said

"Thankyou" he said with a smile kissing her on top of her head as he came around to sit next to her on the couch. As he sat down he poked his tongue out at Blaise.

"I swear you have been spending way too much time with Mia" Blaise said laughing

"That's impossible" Draco said kissing her head again.

Narcissa smiled she saw that Draco was finally happy and content. She had never seen her son like this before. Even around her he had always worn a mask worried that someone was going to jump out and steal his happiness away. He didn't seem to have that with Blaise and Hermione.

"So what do you three plan to do until school starts?" Narcissa asked

"Well we've been training so hard in Avalon that we thought we would just take it easy and relax for a while. We are going to stay here for a week and a half and then thought we would go and spend a week in Diagon Alley getting all our things ready for school" Draco explained to his mother

"Well that sounds reasonable enough. I am so pleased that you could all come before you had to go back"

"Of course we couldn't miss seeing the new house mother. You have put so much time and effort into it and I also wanted to see you"

"As did we" Hermione said poking Draco in the ribs

"Yes sorry, we all wanted to see you"

Narcissa giggled a little at the way Hermione had Draco wrapped around her little finger.

"Well dinner will be in a few hours so why don't the three of you go and relax and I will have Pippin come and get you when it is time"

The three went upstairs and the boys flopped down onto the bed. Hermione looked down at them and smiled. She slowly began unbuttoning her light summer dress, catching Draco and Blaise's attention.

"Whatcha doin' Mia?"

"Well I noticed the very large bath tub and thought I may take a bath" She dropped her dress to the ground, the boys eyes widened. She turned around and undid her bra as she walked into the bathroom. The boys sat up letting their eyes follow her. She put her arm out and dropped her bra to the floor as she looked over her shoulder and winked at them. She went into the bathroom leaving the door open a little and began running the water. When it was nearly to the top she took off her knickers, put only her arm out and dropped them to the floor.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other and then bolted for the bathroom stripping their clothes off as they went, both trying to be the first in the bathroom. They slammed into the bathroom to see Hermione in the huge bath covered in bubbles, smoothing soap down one of her legs.

"Hello Boys is there anything that I can help you with?" She said with a seductive smile.

They both growled and jumped into the bath making Hermione scream, then laugh. Water splashed all over the floor and some of the walls

"You are such a tease our dear Cara"

"Me?" Hermione said feigning innocence "I was just coming in for a bath"

"I'm sure you were Mia, I'm sure you were!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, her tongue snaking into his mouth. Suddenly though Draco gently pushed her away. She gave him a questioning look. He had never stopped her kissing him before.

"Right now my love I would just like to watch you and Blaise make love"

"But it has always been the three of us Drake"

"I know Blaise and I am not saying that it will never be that way again; it's just right now I want to watch!"

Blaise and Hermione each gave him a quizzical look but moved closer to each other. Blaise sat down in the bath as Hermione straddled him, feeling that he was already quite hard. They kissed passionately, their tongues waged in a battle that neither cared who won or lost. Blaise pulled her closer, feeling the warm water move around her soft wet body, Hermione running her fingers through his hair making their kiss go deeper.

He ran his fingers over her soft skin, moving them down to her hot wet centre. Hermione's breath caught as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her, letting out a soft moan as he began to move them in and out. He broke the kiss moving down to suck on her neck and breasts. She gasped as he added another finger, but also gently bit down on her left nipple. He knew that she was close as she began to pull his hair a little. He sped up his movements wanting to send her right over the edge. Hermione mostly kept her eyes closed during sex but both Blaise and Draco knew that when she came she would always open her eyes. With that knowledge Blaise let go of her breast with a small pop and looked up knowing that soon he would see those beautiful amber eyes that he had come to love so much, not to mention the witch attached to them!

Hermione came groaning and grinding onto Blaise's hand, looking deep into his eyes. He stood her up out of the water a little not wanting her juices to get washed away. He pulled his fingers out and went to put them to his mouth only to have a pale hand shoot out and stop him. Draco pulled Blaise's fingers to his mouth and licked them clean sending shivers through both their bodies.

Hermione gently lowered down back into the water and onto Blaise throwing her head back at the pleasure of him filling her. They kissed hard and wild feeling every inch of each other inside and out. Hermione moved slowly, rocking back and forth against Blaise the water moving around them. Both turned to look at Draco, their eyes locking with his. Watching him as his hand was under the water moving to the same rhythm as them. Even when he wasn't truly involved with them they had to be able to watch him.

He smiled as he watched them. He truly loved these two people and could not think of his life without them.

"Oh gods Cara a little faster"

"Blaise you feel so good"

Blaise moved faster himself, matching Hermione's rhythm, their eyes still not leaving Draco. Hermione twisted a little and moved faster.

"Cara baby oh gods that's it. Keep moving like that" His eyes rolled back in his head as Hermione kept moving. Both their breathing coming out in pants. Hermione threw her head back letting out a moaning scream as both she and Blaise came.

Draco stood up out of the water and gently pulled Hermione off of Blaise, throwing her over his shoulder in a very caveman like fashion. Just as he reached the door he turned and looked at Blaise

"Want to come watch?"

He laid Hermione down on the bed taking in the sight of her in all her naked glory

"Fuck me Draco!"

He moved one of her legs over his shoulder wrapping the other around his waist as he gently slipped inside of her. He began moving hard and fast, both of them looking over when they saw Blaise sit at the end of the bed.

Blaise now knew why Draco wanted to watch. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. The two people he loved most in the world were making love and watching him while they did it.

"Dra...Drac...Oh gods Draco"

"Mia you're so hot"

Draco was pistoning in and out of her, their bodies moving as one. Hermione's toes curling, beginning to pull on his hair a little. Again Hermione threw her head back and let out a moaning scream. Draco moaned and collapsed on top of her, but then quickly rolled off of her.

Hermione turned to look at both Draco and Blaise "My turn my loves"

"Mia?"

"You two got to watch me now I want to watch both of you together"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. They had never been together in that way but were willing to try even for the sake of their love for Hermione.

Blaise came and stood between Draco's legs that were hanging over the side of the bed. He bent down and kissed Draco passionately. They had kissed before so that part was easy. As he stood back up he conjured a bottle of lube. He lifted Draco's legs and put them against his chest. He carefully placed two lube covered fingers inside of Draco scissoring them as he pushed them deeper. He pulled his fingers out and covered his cock in lube. He looked down at Draco who just smiled. He slowly began pushing into Draco. Both winced a little as Draco was incredibly tight, but Blaise kept going knowing that it was definitely going to be worth it.

Blaise was buried deep within Draco and both were feeling great. Draco could feel Blaise already pushing against his prostate and they weren't even moving yet. They began moving slowly together, it hurt at first but both could feel that it was definitely going to feel absolutely breath taking.

They looked over at Hermione to see her sitting at the top of the bed with her fingers buried deep between her legs. That just egged them on even more. They moved a little faster keeping their eyes on her gorgeous amber orbs. Blaise's hand went to Draco's cock, stroking him at the same rhythm he was moving inside of him.

Draco's eyes rolled back. He was in pleasure overload. It didn't take much for either of them to reach their peak. Their eyes snapped open, staring at each other.

"Shit Blaise I'm going to...to"

"Fuck Drake"

All three collapsed on the bed covered in sweat and who knows what else. Hermione leaned over and kissed both of them.

"I love you both so much"

"As we love you Mia"

"With all our hearts"

Later that night they thought it best to shower separately before dinner or they never would have gotten there!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**Hermione enjoyed spending time getting to know Narcissa, but things were a little more difficult than they were with the Zabini's. It was never really Narcissa's fault nor was it Hermione's. They both got along with each other well and Narcissa was happy that Blaise and Hermione made Draco happy, but there was still that underlying tension.

* * *

For her entire life Narcissa had been told to hate people like Hermione and if it was ever found out that she showed any kind of affection or was nice to anyone like that, she was punished. When she was married to Lucius she was punished severely. That is not something that one can forget so easily. Both Narcissa and Hermione tried though and that was the most important thing

**vVv**

For the first time since they got together, Hermione woke-up before the boys. She was lying on her side facing Draco with Blaise behind her, his arm wrapped around her. She felt so safe when she was in their arms. She reached over and stroked the hair out of his eyes. She loved to run her fingers through both their hair. It was so soft and ran through her fingers like silk.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and stared at her as she was playing with his hair "Morning beautiful"

"Morning"

"What are you looking at?"

"You!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

"I love you too. You and Blaise have never made me happier"

"As you have made us happy"

Draco looked deep into her eyes "You and my Mother aren't getting along, are you?"

"We are getting along fine; it's just going to be a little more difficult. Your Mum has had a hard life and it is just going to take a little longer for her to truly forget all the rubbish that Lucius and the rest of her family have drummed into her head for practically her entire life"

"Why can't this be as easy as it was with Blaise's family?" He said sadly

"We knew this wasn't going to be the easy Drake. She accepts our relationship; the rest is just going to take a little time"

"I hope you're right"

"Of course I am" Hermione said with a smile. Draco just smiled and shook his head

"What do you think we should do when we go back to school?"

"About us you mean?" Draco nodded "I'm not sure. I don't really want to hide what we have, but no one is going to truly understand. I don't even know how to tell Harry and Ron"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Well you and Blaise told your families and they are pretty much all I have that is even close to a family"

"You know you don't have to if you don't want to Mia"

"It's all going to come out eventually, things like this always do"

"No matter what happens both Blaise and I are always going to be here for you"

"Thankyou, I just have to wait for the right time for them to actually find out. At least when we go back to school we know that we are still going to be together. If we had to go back to sleeping in separate rooms we would all go crazy within a week"

"I wonder if Vivienne is going to tell Dumbledore about us sharing a bed"

"I don't know. If she doesn't we are going to have at least one other room that will never get used"

"Maybe we can change it into a training room. Magically expand it and put in all the stuff that we have trained with over the summer, put in a lap pool for Blaise so he doesn't have to keep going down to the school pool"

"I didn't even know that Hogwarts had a pool"

"Not many people do Cara"

Draco and Hermione looked over her shoulder at a now awake Blaise

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. You're right love your voice does vibrate through your chest"

"Well if you didn't sleep with your hand on my breast then you probably would have stayed asleep"

"But I love your breasts especially your left one"

Draco began laughing

"And what do you find so funny?" Hermione asked

"Just that I prefer your right one"

Hermione laughed "You two are so weird. What are you going to do, split me in half?"

"See now why should we do that Cara when we can have you as a whole package and just enjoy you together"

"I like the sound of that" Draco said as he moved closer. Hermione just smiled she could never get enough of the two of them.

**vVv**

By the end of their time with Narcissa things had gotten quite a lot easier. After her talk with Draco that morning she had decided to try and spend as much time with Narcissa, just so they could get to know each other properly. Everything went really well; Both opened up to each other more and Hermione was even helping her with the different muggle items that would be worth having in the wizarding world.

When it was time for them to go to Diagon Alley, they left with promises of writing as often as possible and keeping Narcissa up to date with everything that was going on with them.

They got to Diagon Alley by mid morning and got a nice room at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeeper had given them a funny look when all three of them asked for just one room with a large bed, but he didn't voice any of his opinions. They settled into their room and then decided to go shopping and get all their stuff together for school.

After a stop at Gringotts where both Draco and Blaise were surprised by the size and volume of Hermione's large vault, they moved on to get all their school needs.

"So what do we need?" Blaise asked, his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she held onto Draco's hand

"Well it looks like we are all in the same advanced classes this year, so we need three books for each subject"

They entered Flourish and Blotts. Both the boys grabbed baskets as Hermione read off the books that they needed.

"Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies"

"Why are you taking muggle studies Mia?"

"I find it interesting to see it from a wizard's point of view, plus this year it was either Muggle studies or Divination"

"That woman is a bloody nutter. She spends way too much time up in that tower" They all laughed

"None of us are taking History of Magic!"

"Cara we can easily read a book and not only learn it faster but also not be as bored. I've seen you in that class drifting off. Anyway one less class means we get to spend more time together in our room" Blaise said as he nuzzled her neck

"Mmm I like the sound of that!"

They went all around Diagon Alley that day re-stocking their potion supplies, buying new quills and parchment. Hermione got a new book bag, while Draco got a new pair of dragon hide Qudditch gloves. By the end of the day they had gotten everything that was on their lists.

"Is that is Mia?"

"I just need a new pet!"

"I thought you had a cat?"

"Crookshanks died a little while before I came to Avalon"

"Did you want to get a new cat Cara?"

"No I was thinking that with all the people that want me to write to them I would get an owl. Other than that, if I got a new cat I would feel like I was just replacing Crookshanks"

"Well then let's go find you the most perfect owl!"

They went into the pet store and looked over all the owls. Most were kind of plain, others were quite large. She didn't want her owl to be either. She was walking towards the back of the store when a medium sized owl caught her eye. It was just a barn owl but it had the oddest coloured feathers. Instead of being various shades of brown, it was pinks, oranges and reds.

"What an odd looking owl" Blaise said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist

"I think she's beautiful" Hermione went up and carefully stroked the beautiful bird

"Well that's a first" the shop owner said coming towards them

"Sorry?"

"That bird has always bitten anyone that has ever even tried to get close to her"

"Looks like it's meant to be Cara"

"I think you're right Blaise. I'll take her" she said to the shop keeper.

She left a little while later with her new owl that she had affectionately named Magenta as well as some owl treats and a new cage for travelling in. Thankfully all their other stuff had been sent to their room at the Leaky Cauldron so they didn't have to carry that much back.

The next day was going to be all about clothes. Since they had begun training they had all become very toned and the boys had gained some very significant muscles. They all needed either new uniforms or were having some of their others adjusted. Blaise and Draco had also brought Hermione out of her shell a little, so she was having her skirts shortened a little as well as buying some new things for weekends and such.

They had just finished at Madam Malkin's and were walking down the street when Hermione stopped

"What is it Mia?"

"How about I meet you both back here in an hour?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to do a bit more shopping and I want to do this one on my own"

"Ok we will meet you here in an hour"

Hermione walked off leaving Blaise and Draco a little confused, but this was truly something that she liked to do on her own. You see at the beginning of every school year Hermione bought a gift for herself, something truly personal. When she was younger it would be a book or something like that, but as she got older she started buying herself underwear. No one knew that the Gryffindor bookworm liked to wear sexy underwear under her robes. For some reason they made her feel empowered and sexy.

Draco and Blaise were definitely surprised the first time they had seen her underwear. Their eyes had almost bulged out of their heads. She liked that idea this year as she was walking into the store. She wasn't buying the underwear for herself but also for them.

"Ah Miss Granger I wondered when we would be seeing you this year"

"Hello Mikayla"

Mikayla was the stores owner and designer and was quite happy to help Hermione whenever she needed it.

"I've put aside quite a few things for you this year; there has been a great selection. Have a look around while I go and get the things I have put aside"

Hermione loved browsing through this store almost as much as she loved going through Flourish and Blotts. This year she decided to have a look in the men's section to see if she could find anything for her boys, no not boys; Her men!

She found some really nice boxer shorts and decided to get all three of them silk robes in their favourite colours. She was surprised to actually find an orange one for Blaise. As she was walking back into the ladies section a mannequin caught her eye. It had on a set of bra and knickers that were silver and green and silver thigh high stockings with little green bows on the top. It was a perfect surprise for both Draco and Blaise.

Mikayla came out with a large rack full of different types of underwear for Hermione

"Oh these are gorgeous Mikayla, I was also wondering if that set on the mannequin over there come in my size?"

"Oh most certainly"

Hermione went through the whole rack and kept many of them, leaving very few. She and Mikayla took everything up to the front counter to be paid for and packaged. As she was packaging everything Mikayla noticed the men's selection

"Are these yours Miss Granger?"

"Yes they are. Just some gifts"

"Oh you have a wizard in your life"

"Yes I do" Hermione said with a smile. There was no need to explain that it was actually two wizards.

"Who?" Someone said behind her. Hermione turned around to come face to face with none other than Pansy Parkinson "Who would want a mudblood like you?"

Hermione just looked at her with the perfect imitation of Draco's smirk "You'd be surprised" She turned and signed to have the money taken directly from her vault at Gringott's and collected her packages "Thanks Mikayla, see you next time. Have a nice day Pansy" Hermione said happily over her shoulder

**vVv**

Draco and Blaise were left a little dumbstruck, but quickly pulled themselves together and walked off in the opposite direction

"What do you think she's up to?"

"Who knows? Even after all the time that we have spent together she can still be a mystery sometimes"

"So can you Drake!"

"I guess that's what makes our relationship work. We don't know absolutely everything about each other"

"Yeah that and the mind blowing sex" Blaise laughed

"That definitely has it's place" Draco laughed along with him

They had stopped out the front of a jewellery store as they were talking. Both turned and looked at the window.

"Want to get something for Mia?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

Walking in the elderly man behind the counter greeted them "good day gentlemen is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes we are looking for something for our girlfriend"

"Well let me show you a few things"

Draco stood and looked at the things the man was showing him, but Blaise wondered a little, having a look in the different display cases. He could hear Draco umming and ahhing over a few things, but knew that whatever they got for their Mia had to be perfect.

He was looking in a case full of pendants when one in the top left corner caught his eye "Drake check this out" Draco came over to where he was standing and Blaise pointed

"That's perfect!"

"Ah yes that is a very special pendant. Three stones, amber, amethyst and sapphire all set into a triangle of platinum with an interesting symbol inscribed on the back. There have been rumours that this was made in Avalon by both Merlin and Morgana, but they can never been proven"

"What's the symbol?"

The man took the pendant out of the case and turned it over showing both Blaise and Draco. There inscribed on the back as plain as day was their birthmark.

"We'll take it!"

They had half the cost charged to each of their vaults and then left with the necklace.

"Do you think it's true?"

"It's too much of a coincidence not to be!"

"Those stones match our eyes perfectly and our birthmark on the back"

"You know this is going to make Mia go back into research mode again?"

"Yeah but we knew that would happen as soon as we got back to school anyway. Maybe it would be for the best, it will keep her away from Potter and Weasley for a while"

"She said that she wanted to tell them, but I hear her fretting in her sleep"

"That's my point exactly"

They sat down outside a cafe and ordered. Draco pulled the necklace out of his pocket and opened the box to look at it.

"All this stuff with us is so weird and infuriating. If these people could see us coming 1000 years ago why couldn't they give us more details? What good does it do us having to guess what is going to happen? How do we know that we aren't continually in danger or something?"

Hey Drake calm down. You know that that's what Cara is researching for and if we want answers maybe we should give her a hand"

"Give me a hand with what?" Hermione asked sitting at their table

"Just your research into us Cara. Jeez what did you do buy out the whole store?" Blaise asked noticing all the bags

"I just got a few things!"

Draco and Blaise noticed the name on all the bags

"Mikayla's. Isn't that....?"

"Oooh did you buy something naughty Mia?" Draco asked reaching for a bag

"Never you mind" Hermione said with a smile as she swatted his hand away and shrunk all the bags, putting them in her pocket.

"I thought you said an hour Cara?"

"I just got done a little quicker than I expected. So what did you two do?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Draco slid the box over to Hermione.

"What's this?"

"Just a little token of our love and appreciation"

She opened the box and gasped "It's beautiful! The stones match our eyes"

"Turn it over Cara"

"Did you have it inscribed?"

"No that was already there. The man at the store said that there is a rumour that it was made in Avalon by both Merlin and Morgana"

Hermione looked up with wide eyes "Is it true?"

"We don't know"

"We will have to write Vivienne as soon as possible" She said as she really looked at the pendant "Could one of you help me put this on please?"

Draco stood and slipped the pendant around her thin neck as she held her hair up. He clasped it at the back and quickly kissed her neck before sitting down again. Hermione smiled at both of them as she leaned over giving them each a lingering kiss.

None of them noticed the very red headed twins watching the exchange with their mouths agape or the photographer from the new Teen Witch magazine snapping furiously.

**vVv**

A couple of days later Hermione went to see Fred and George at WWW while Draco and Blaise were checking out the new Qudditch store. She had a look around while they were serving some customers. She thought some of their products were very interesting especially some in the adult section. She, Blaise and Draco could have quite a bit of fun with some of those.

While Fred and George were in another part of the store she took some of the things to the counter and paid Verity for them. Thankfully everything had been put in a bag by the time that George came over.

"Hey Granger"

"Hi George, business seems to be going well"

"Yeah it is. I'm surprised to see you buying something"

"Well you know things change and you have some great stuff"

"Thankyou. So what have you been up to over the summer?"

"Oh you know training for the coming year"

"Meet anyone interesting?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye

"What do you know?" Hermione knew that when either twin had a twinkle in their eye they either knew something or they were just about to prank someone.

"Follow me"

He took her into the back room and Fred joined them a minute later

"What's going on guys?"

"We could ask you the same thing Granger. You see we were walking back from lunch yesterday and saw something very interesting at the cafe' down the street"

Everything clicked in Hermione's head and her eyes bugged out of her head "Please don't tell Harry and Ron. I want to be able to tell them myself"

"So you're not being imperioed?"

"No. I am with them willingly"

"Fine we'll keep your secret, but it'll cost you!" Both said together with their evil smile

"How about you keep my secret and I'll keep yours.....From your mother!"

"Oh yeah and what secret would that be?"

"Just a little bit of information about you two and Angelina Johnson"

Their smiles instantly fell from their faces "Where did you hear about that?"

"Charlie! He thought it may come in handy some day"

"Oh you are evil!"

"I learnt from the best. Have a good day boys, I'll see you later"

Hermione walked out of the back room and the store with a huge smile on her face. She would have to remember to write Charlie and thank him for that little bit of information. When he first told her she thought she would never have use for it, but now she was glad that she had it. Fred and George would do anything to have that information away from their mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

September 1st, the day that they all went back to Hogwarts and the day that Hermione thought she would either start covering up her relationship with Draco and Blaise or bring it all out into the open. Truthfully she wanted to do neither. She enjoyed being in their own little world where only a select few knew about them. It was comforting, it was safe and everyone in that world accepted them for who they are.

She had been hoping to have seen Harry and Ron before they all went back to school and Fred had told her that they had been in Diagon Alley, but that was they day that she, Blaise and Draco had decided to go to Muggle London. She thought about going to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place but preferred to tell Harry and Ron before she told the rest of the Weasley's. So far they had had nothing but good reactions, but that didn't mean that everyone was going to be like that

**vVv**

Hermione lay in bed early that morning twirling Blaise's hair around her fingers thinking about how and when she was going to tell Harry and Ron about Draco and Blaise.

"Cara as much as I love you, you are going to make me go prematurely bald if you keep doing that"

She felt Draco chuckle behind her as she let go of Blaise's hair

"Sorry I'm just nervous"

"Mia everything is going to be fine"

"What if they hate me? There are so many things that they could say, that many people probably will say"

"They have been your best friends since you were 11 years old they should accept whatever you do and if they don't then they were never your friends to begin with"

"We are still here for you no matter what happens Mia. Blaise and I were talking the other day and if you want us to back off and stay away from you for a while then we will do that"

"No! Don't you dare. I am never going to let anyone push either of you out of my life no matter what happens. So much has happened between us and I love both of you so much that I couldn't go on without you"

"We just want you to be happy Cara"

"I have only ever been truly happy when I have been with the both of you"

**vVv**

They made it to Kings Cross Station with plenty of time to spare. Draco and Blaise were given many odd looks. There were whispers of Death Eater and Azkaban. Of course none of them knew what they were talking about.

When they got to the train Draco and Blaise went off to find seats for them while Hermione got Magenta settled. Blaise and Draco also had owls but they were kept at their homes and their mothers would send them with letters when school started.

She was just coming out of the baggage compartment when a sea of redheads came through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Of course that sea was dotted with the black hair of Harry Potter and the long blonde locks of Lavender Brown

"Mione" Harry, Ron and Ginny yelled as they ran up to her

"Hey guys"

"You've been gone for months and all we get is 'hey guys'?"

"Where have you been Mione?"

"You knew I was going away for some training Ron"

"Yes but we thought that you would have been back by now. Fred and George said they saw you earlier this week"

"I was coming to see you all, but things just got so crazy going back to school. So I just waited"

The whistle of the train blew and Mrs Weasley came bustling over

"Come children time to get on the train" she pulled Hermione aside "Hermione dear how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Weasley"

"Did you get all your books and things?"

"Yes thankyou I got everything"

"Good. Well it was good to see you dear. You were missed while you were gone"

"Thankyou. I missed everyone else too"

As Hermione got onto the train she thought about how Mrs Weasley fretted over everyone. It seemed that since people had found out that her parents had died Mrs Weasley had been fretting even more over Hermione than usual. She didn't really mind but sometimes it could all get a little too much. It was even worse now; Not two days ago she had received letters from Zia Bella, Aunt Cissa, Vivienne and Severus making sure that she had gotten everything that she needed for school.

She had expected it from Severus. He was her guardian that was kind of his job. He always worried that she didn't have enough money though. In fact she probably had enough money to last her the rest of her life. Both her parents were dentists and always had plenty of money. After they died she had received everything. All their money, stocks, shares, properties, everything had gone to her. With the help of the family lawyer she had sold most of it. She had absolutely no use for their business and could not live in their home without them. She had kept a few personal things such as her parent's jewellery, photo albums and things from her room, but the rest she had liquidated or given to charity. By the end of it all she had a few million pounds. Half she kept in her muggle account and had the other half moved to her vault at Gringotts. Severus knew all this but still he worried.

She followed down the train and watched them step into an empty compartment as the train lurched forward. She was about to follow them in when she saw Blaise stick his head out of a compartment further down the train. He motioned for her to go to him just as Harry called out

"Mione are you coming in?"

Blaise must have heard as he just nodded and went back into the compartment. When she walked in with the others she saw that Ron and Lavender already had their faces fused together. She gagged a little and hoped that neither she and Blaise or she and Draco looked like that. It looked like both of them were trying to swallow each other whole.

"Don't mind them, they've been like that all summer"

"Jealous?" Lavender said breaking away from Ron

"Oh yeah because I am so desperate to snog my brother!" Ginny said sarcastically

"So what did I miss while I was away?"

"Nothing much really. Charlie left the day after you did"

"Yeah I know I write to him and get a letter from him every week"

"Why are you writing to my brother?" Ron asked a little anger in his voice

"Because we are friends and I find his work very interesting. I wrote to Ginny every week while I was away as well, do you have a problem with that?"

"No but Ginny is a girl!"

"What does it matter who I write to? I like to write letters to people and if some of them happen to be male then so be it"

"What other males are you writing to?"

"Well I use to write to you and Harry and occasionally I still write to Viktor"

"Krum! What the bloody hell for?"

"Honestly Ronald you can be so narrow minded at times. If you'll excuse me I'll be going to the Heads Compartment!"

She stormed out and down the hall to where she had seen Blaise earlier, slamming the door open and then closed again behind her.

"Ronald Weasley is a complete idiot!"

Blaise and Draco were playing a game of wizards chess didn't even look up.

"We have been saying that for years love but no one listens to us!"

"What did he do this time Cara?"

"He was getting all head-up because he found out that I have been writing to both Charlie and Viktor. Supposedly I'm not supposed to do that because they are male" Hermione sat and thought for a moment "Does it bother you that I write to them?"

"No love because it doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing you let us read the letters you get from Charlie and probably would do the same with Krum's if either Blaise or I could read Bulgarian. Other than that it is our bed that you climb into every night and our lips that you kiss every morning. Why would anything else matter?"

"You're right!"

"Of course I am"

"Don't tell him that Cara, his ego is big enough as it is"

"Oi!"

Hermione sat down in Draco's lap "Don't worry my love, I like your big ego"

"Thankyou" he said as he poked his tongue out at Blaise

"Very mature Drake"

"Oh I have something very mature that he can do!" Hermione said as she pulled Draco closer and kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing and intertwining together. They were soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and looked over at Blaise only to have him point to the door. There standing was none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, sir" Hermione said as she stood from Draco's lap and straightened her skirt.

"No need for worry Miss Granger, I have recently been to see Vivienne and she has explained your situation to me"

"I am not sure if she knew everything sir!"

"If you are talking about your sleeping arrangements Mr Zabini then yes she did know. I believe that you had house elves while staying in Avalon and they passed the information along, finding it strange that two of the beds were never slept in!"

"Is it going to be a problem at Hogwarts sir?"

"While it is not common practice and it would be preferred if you all slept separately I am sure that you three would find a way around that"

"We have tried sleeping apart sir, but none of us could sleep at all. There is no way that we could go a whole year with no sleep"

"That was taken into consideration and you have been given a room together within the Head Student's dormitory, but we would prefer it if the information of your sleeping arrangement was kept to yourself. If word were to get out we would be inundated with both parents and students and that is something that none of us want!"

"Yes sir" the three said together.

"Now as for your actual duties I would like to set up a meeting this week to go over everything that your positions entail. I think it would be best if you came to my office on Sunday at 3pm. After the welcome feast tonight you are to organise the prefects from each house to show the first year students to their new dormitory's and then please stay behind in the great hall and your heads of house will be escorting you to your new living quarters. Now do you have any questions at the moment?"

"No sir!"

"Very well then, enjoy the rest of your trip" with that he turned and left with a flourish of his robes.

"He didn't seem too happy about our relationship. Sounds like Vivienne had to do some convincing"

"Sod him Mia. It's no one's business but our own. He is right about one thing though"

"What?"

"We would find a way to share a bed. There is no way that I am sleeping alone again!"

**vVv**

About half way through the trip Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe came strolling into their compartment.

"Draco, Blaise....Mudblood"

"Pansy cut the crap"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's supposed to mean that you believe in all that bloodline shit about as much as Drake and I do and Hermione knows that!"

"Oh finally! I don't think we have ever been properly introduced I'm Millie and this is Greg and Vin" Millicent said stepping forward to shake her hand as did Crabbe and Goyle

"Pans!"

"What?" Draco just gave her a pointed look "But what about our parents?"

"Our parents are either dead, in Azkaban or don't really believe in bloodlines anyway. The war is over Pansy, you can relax now!"

"Fine but if I get into trouble then I am blaming you"

"Like anything is going to happen Pans"

"Whatever. Where the hell have you been all summer anyway. We went and saw Narcissa and the new Manor and you weren't there"

'Dumbledore sent us away for some training as the new Head Students"

"So which one of you is Head Boy?"

"We both are! With swimming and Quidditch we are splitting the responsibilities"

"So are there two Head Girls?"

"No just Mia"

Pansy's head shot up when Draco said Hermione's nickname. Her head went back and forth between them scrutinizing everything that they were doing.

"What the hell is going on?"

Draco looked at Hermione and Blaise, both of them giving a slight nod "The three of us spent the summer together pretty much constantly and over that time we kind of started a relationship"

"So you're with Granger?" Pansy asked already getting a little angry

"And Blaise"

"The three of you together?"

"Yes"

"What about us?"

"Pansy" Draco said putting his hand on her arm

"Don't touch me! You three are sick you know that. I can't believe that you would actually do that, it's disgusting" with that she got up and stormed out.

"I am sorry about her" Millicent said "I was hoping now that the war was over that either of you could tell her how you have really felt about her. It's a little surprising that it was both of you, but who am I to judge. You know Pansy, she will calm down eventually but I had better go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

She got up and followed Pansy out. Draco, Hermione and Blaise looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them had very dazed looks on their faces like they had absolutely no idea what was going on. A minute after she left Millicent came back to the door.

"Greg, Vin come on"

"We're leaving?"

"Yes we're leaving!" she said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. They got up, smiled and waved then followed Millicent down the corridor.

"Thick as bricks, those two"

"Are you two ok?" Hermione asked

"We're fine Mia. We expected something like that eventually. I knew Pansy would be pretty upset"

"Was it because you two dated"

"We didn't actually date. Our fathers had arranged our marriage when we were one. Pansy took to it really well, but I refused it. When my father died all deals that he made concerning me or my mother were forfeit but I think that Pansy still hoped"

"Don't worry about it Cara. We knew that not everyone was going to accept us, if Pansy is the worst that we encounter then the rest is smooth sailing"

"I wish that were true Blaise but I still have to tell Harry and Ron and if Ron goes mental just because I write to Charlie and Viktor then how do you think he is going to react to me dating two wizards at the same time"

"It doesn't help that it's us either does it Mia?"

"Not really but that's their problem. I know you two have changed and that's all that matters. Now stop worrying about everything and just relax, go back to your game"

No matter what Hermione said or did both Blaise and Draco knew that Hermione was still worrying. Not only was it just part of her nature, but as she sat next to Blaise and read her book, she reached over and began twirling his hair through her fingers.

**vVv**

Thankfully when the train pulled up to Hogsmead station Draco, Hermione and Blaise had to help Hagrid get all the first years into the boats so no one questioned why they were sharing a carriage up to the castle. When the doors were opened to the great hall everyone stopped surprised. Gone were the long house tables, now being replaced with many round tables that seated about 20 or so students.

Dumbledore stood at the podium "Please students sit wherever you like"

Without even thinking Draco, Hermione and Blaise sat in their usual configuration. Blaise's cousin pointed out that they always sat the same way when in a room with other people. Even going as far as to notice that when it was just them three in a room they sat apart, but when someone else entered they would move and sit together. Most of the time they never realised that they were doing it and this was definitely one of those times.

They were joined at the table by Millie, Greg and Vin. A very wary Neville sat down followed by the usually airy Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione how was you summer?"

"Very good thankyou Luna. How was yours?"

"Oh very productive. My father and I went searching for the bubble toothed Hornswaggle"

"Well that sounds nice"

Just as Draco was leaning over whispering to Hermione, asking her what in hell was a bubble toothed Hornswaggle, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender walked into the great hall.

"Oi Malfoy get away from her!"

Everyone turned to see Ron storming over to their table

"Ron what are you doing?"

"Malfoy is causing trouble"

"The only one that is causing trouble Weasel is you!"

"Move Malfoy"

"Ronald will you just sit down and shut-up, you're causing a scene"

"Mione they're Slytherins and probably Death Eaters"

This got Blaise to the end of his rope "If you didn't already notice Weasel the war is over. Yes some of us are Slytherins but that does not automatically mean that we are Death Eaters and if you want more proof then have a look at our arms seeing as we are all wearing short sleeves. Now you are more than welcome to join us but if you don't want to then I am sure that you can find another table"

All four of them sat at the table. Both Lavender and Ginny giving Draco and Blaise flirtatious smiles. Hermione wasn't surprised by Lavender at all but she definitely was surprised by Ginny especially when Harry was sitting right next to her.

They all sat listening to the sorting as well as the usual announcements from Dumbledore. When it was announced that Draco, Hermione and Blaise were going to be the Head Students that year, they watched as Ron's face turned a very interesting shade of purple.

Hermione sighed. This was going to be an extremely long year!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

The welcome feast that night had been anything but simple. Ron sat shovelling food into his mouth as he glared at Draco and Blaise, turning strange shades of purple and red every time they moved or spoke. Everyone else was pleasant enough.

It seems that Greg Goyle also had an aptitude for Herbology so he and Neville conversed particularly well on that subject. Vincent Goyle became very interested in the different creatures that Luna and her father searched for. Hermione thought that he was particularly interested in Luna as well. There were other people that had joined the table after Ron's little outbreak. The Patil sisters, Lavender and Millicent got along well talking about the latest wizard fashions and gossip. Harry had even joined a conversation with Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Theo about Quidditch. Hermione looked around at the others like Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang, all getting along with people from different houses and different years. All she could do was smile. For now she was going to forget about Ron and his scowling, colour changing face.

**vVv**

When Ron heard that Hermione would be sharing a common room with Blaise and Draco not only did his colouring change but he started spluttering and muttering to himself. The three quickly left him behind following Professors McGonagall and Snape to their new dorms.

After Professor McGonagall explained a few things and left Draco and Blaise went to have a look at their new bedroom and bathroom leaving Hermione and Severus downstairs in the common room.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"I'm fine Severus"

"When Albus told me that you were one of the three I nearly keeled over. I should have noticed this a long time ago. I should have been training you"

"Severus calm down. You have had plenty of other things on your mind. You took me in and cared for me, that is more than I could ever ask for"

"Have those two been treating you alright? No nasty comments or such?"

"You haven't spoken to Narcissa lately?"

"Not for a few weeks, I have been helping the order and Aurors round up the straggling Death Eaters. Why is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, but different. While we were in Avalon and learning a little more about ourselves we became closer. We decided to become friends on the first day as we were in that situation together no matter what. Over our time together it grew into something more and now we are all in a relationship together"

Severus sat a little quiet and stunned for a moment "All three of you?"

"Yes all three of us. Are you angry?"

"No of course not. I am a little surprised but I could never be angry. I think that I am more surprised that it is you three. It is definitely one of the oddest and most surprising relationships I have seen come out of this school"

"It was not something we ever expected either"

"So Narcissa knows about this?"

"Yes as do Blaise's family. They were all a little surprised as well but accepting. Draco and Blaise told Pansy, Millicent, Greg and Vin on the train earlier today. Pansy was disgusted and stormed out Millicent was accepting and I don't think Greg and Vin knew anything different was happening"

"Thick as bricks those two"

"That's what Blaise said!" Hermione giggled

"What about Potter and Weasley?"

"I am still trying to find the right time to tell them. Speaking of telling them I was wondering if you still wanted to keep your guardianship of me a secret now that the war is over?"

"There doesn't seem much point to it. It was only kept secret to keep you safe and now that the war is over there isn't really anything to keep you safe from. Are you going to tell everyone everything all at once?"

"Blaise and Draco already know about my parents, but I kept your name out of everything. I will tell them about you a little later"

"No need Mia!" Hermione and Severus looked up to see Blaise and Draco coming down the stairs

"Eavesdropping is such a terrible habit Mr Malfoy"

"Quit the crap Uncle Sev. We overheard you as we were coming down the stairs and you are the worst person that I know for eavesdropping"

"That is beside the point!"

"So you're going to tell Potter and Weasley everything all at once Cara?"

"I was thinking about it"

"Just give us time to build a bomb shelter Hermione because with colour changes I witnessed tonight at dinner, Mr Weasley is going to blow-up when he hears everything"

"Did the great bat of the dungeons just make a joke?"

"I'm a funny guy" he deadpanned

**vVv**

Later that night Hermione decided to give her men a present. She sat a bag each down in front of them that contained their new boxer shorts and silk robes. As they were looking through their bags she slipped into the bathroom and changed into her silver and green outfit that she had bought earlier that week. She had also bought some green stilettos when they had gone into muggle London.

She stepped out of the bathroom and giggled at the looks on Blaise and Draco's faces. She had seen a cartoon wolf one time that looked like them. Their eyes bugged out of their heads, they whistled and she could have sworn she saw their hearts beat out of their chests.

"You like it?"

"Like is definitely not the word Mia. You look hot!"

"You sure? I mean it's not too much is it? I'm not sure if this underwear suits me" She said saucily as she turned around showing them that she was wearing a thong.

"You little minx" Blaise and Draco said together as they ran towards her. She squealed and giggled as they picked her up and threw her into the middle of their large bed. Both of them dove towards her devouring her in kisses, nibbling here, licking there.

She flicked off her stilettos as they took off her bra and panties. She went to roll down the pantyhose, but Blaise stopped her.

"Ah ah ah Cara those you keep on!"

They spent hours making love as a triple and just as couples. Each of them deciding to be a little adventurous and take pictures using their wands. The whole time that they were together Hermione's stockings stayed on. By 2 am they each collapsed on their bed covered in sweat and fully sated

**vVv**

Blaise was awoken later by a loud banging noise. He looked over at Hermione and Draco noticing them just shift in their sleep and cursed whatever it was that woke him up. He followed the noise to their entry portrait.

"Whoever this bloody is better have one hell of a good reason for banging on the door at this time of morning"

Blaise opened the door to see Ron and Harry. Harry looked about as tired as Blaise felt and looked like he had been dragged out of bed. Ron looked like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"What if we had been teachers?"

"It's 4am Weasel! I don't give a shit who it is at this hour"

"Whatever. Where's Hermione what have you done with her?"

"I haven't done anything with her. Again I say it is 4am she is asleep"

"How do you know that she is asleep?"

"Are you deaf or are you really this stupid?"

"I want to see Hermione and I want to see her now!"

"Ok I am going to say this slowly so hopefully you will understand SHE IS ASLEEP"

"You better bloody get her now or I am going to tear this whole place apart until I find her" Blaise shook his head. He looked over at Harry who looked like he was asleep standing up. How many people does this guy have to wake-up until he is happy?

He stomped up the stairs and into their bedroom. While he was away Draco and Hermione had shifted in their sleep again with Draco lying on his stomach and Hermione with her head on his back, her hair splayed out almost covering Draco's head completely. He quickly took another photo before trying to wake Hermione up.

"Cara.....Cara.....Cara come on wake-up baby"

"I'm tired Blaise please let me sleep"

"I'm tired as well Cara, but Weasley is downstairs and not leaving until he sees you"

She moaned and groaned as she dragged herself off of Draco and out of bed. She shuffled across the room before Blaise stopped her.

"You may want to remove your stockings and put your robe on love" She looked down and saw that she was naked except for her stockings and laughed a little.

She wrapped her new robe tightly around her and walked down the stairs with Blaise following her. Harry still looked like he was asleep and was swaying a bit. Ron was looking even more like a caged animal as he was now pacing.

"Ron, Harry what's wrong? Is someone sick? Is everything ok?"

"Everyone is fine Mione but we are leaving"

"You woke me up to tell me that?"

"You're coming with us Mione. You are not staying here. We are going to see Dumbledore and having you moved back into the Gryffindor tower. There is no way that we are going to allow you to live with these two Slytherins"

Blaise cringed when he heard the word 'allow' and even saw Harry's eyes open. This was not going to be pretty.

"Allow.....ALLOW! How dare you Ronald. You are not my father how dare you say that you are not going to allow this. I have worked very hard to become Head Girl and one of the perks of me getting that is my own private dorm room. If you didn't want me living with two Slytherins then maybe you should have pulled your head out of your arse and done your school work yourself instead of expecting me to do it and maybe you would have made it as Head Boy" Blaise snorted but covered it with a cough "Next time you want to come and see me Ronald, please make it at a decent hour"

"Mione you can't be serious, why are you going this?"

"If anyone isn't being serious here it's you!"

"What's all the bloody yelling about?" Draco asked as he came down the stairs in a pair of boxers and his open robe

"None of your business Malfoy"

"I think that it is my business Weasley as you are in my common room, yelling at quarter past four in the morning"

"He was just leaving!"

"Mione"

"No Ron. I am not leaving or moving just because you're chauvinistic and think that I can't look after myself. Harry looks like he is still asleep and you have woken at least three other people just so that I can act like some kind of hero. Now please leave"

Ron stormed out through the portrait slamming it closed. They could here the portrait yelling at him as he walked back down the hall. Harry was still swaying slightly still between asleep and awake.

"Harry.....Harry"

"Huh, where's Ron?"

"He just left Harry"

"I'm sorry about this Mione. I didn't want to come but I thought if I didn't Ron would do something stupid"

"He does that whether you're here or not"

"I'm going to go"

"You going to be alright getting back?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

As soon as the portrait closed Draco and Blaise enveloped Hermione in their arms

"Are you ok Mia?"

"I don't know! If he is like this when he thinks that we are only sharing a common room what is he going to be like when he finds out that we are doing so much more?"

"We will be there for you no matter what Cara, but now is not the time to think about it let's go back to bed"

Thankfully the next day was a Saturday and none of them had any classes. There was no way that any of them would have made it to their first class or have been able to function for the rest of the day.

**vVv**

It had been two weeks since they had started back at school and since Ron had really spoken to Hermione. Harry had been stuck in the middle as a go between, just as Hermione had been back in fourth year. Everyone was getting so tired of it. Ron was acting like a child who couldn't get his own way. Harry had been trying to talk to both of them and sound neutral. Ginny had been coming to see Hermione a lot to talk to her about Ron, but Hermione felt that she was truly coming in the hopes of seeing Draco and Blaise. Hermione remembered a time when Ginny had drooled over her two men and told her about her little school girl crush. A crush that Hermione thought really hadn't gone away!

Harry had truly gotten sick of everyone's crap and decided to end it. He asked both Ron and Hermione to meet him down by the lake. He was going to make the two of them have it out once and for all.

When he got to the lake Hermione was already waiting for him.

"Hey Mione"

"Hi Harry. I'm glad that you wanted to see me, there are a few things that I think I need to explain to you"

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE" Ron yelled as he came down by the lake

"Ron sit down, we have to talk this out"

"There is nothing to talk about Harry"

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Hermione said shaking her head

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That is supposed to mean" She said as she stood and walked closer to him "That you are acting like an id..."

Before she could finish what she was saying the giant squid came out of nowhere, wrapped a tentacle around her and pulled her under the water

**"HERMIONE!!!!"**

"SOMEONE GO AND GET SOME HELP!!"

Harry went into the lake after Hermione. He could see the squid going under but it was going so fast he could hardly keep up. He cast the bubble charm to help him breath but he still couldn't keep up. It just kept going faster and faster. He had to resurface and get some more help.

**vVv**

Blaise and Draco were walking out of the Great Hall when a little second year came in screaming for help.

"Hey kid what's wrong?"

"Hermione Granger was just pulled into the lake by the Giant Squid"

"WHAT?!!!!"

"Go and get all the professors kid!"

Blaise and Draco took off for the lake. They had never run so fast in their entire life but their girl was in trouble. Both of them were cursing for not being able to apparate. They had to get to Hermione and they had to get to her now!

**vVv**

Hermione was shocked. One second she was standing on the shore yelling at Ron and the next second she was under the water. She quickly cast the bubble charm so she didn't choke to death, but she was still in the grips of the giant squid.

It kept pulling her deeper and deeper under the water. The pressure was building up around her and things were getting dark. Her mind didn't seem to be working; she had no idea what to do. She could see the Grindylows around her and tried to reach out, but they just seemed to keep their distance.

Over and over all she kept thinking was _'Please take me to the surface and let me go'_. It was like a mantra in her mind. She began to glow and the squid stopped. It actually looked confused before changing directions and going to the surface.

**vVv**

Blaise and Draco reached the lake just as the squid surfaced and flung Hermione out. People had crowded around her from everywhere. they pushed their way through calling out for her. They reached the middle of the crowd to find her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking herself. They could tell that she was in shock. Harry and Ron were trying to talk to her but it was like she couldn't hear or see them. They pushed and shoved their way to the middle and knelt down by her.

"Mia" Draco said carefully. She looked up at him with her big amber eyes. As soon as she saw the both of them her tears began to flow like a river. She launched herself into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and pulled her close to his chest. Blaise stood on the other side trying to sooth her.

"Cara our love, we have you baby. You're safe!" He looked up at Draco "We had better get her to the infirmary!"

They walked through the parting crowds never noticing the stares and whispers

"Oi where the hell do you think you're taking her?" Ron yelled out

Blaise had enough of this guy. All the crap he was putting his Cara through and all for nothing. Her getting pulled into the lake was just the last straw. All his anger bubbled to the surface and he turned around with an angry snarl on his face.

"JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE"

Just as he said it a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and split a tree in half just by where they were standing. Blaise didn't even notice anything as he ran to catch up with Draco who was still carrying Hermione to the castle.

**vVv**

They walked into the castle followed by teachers and students. Madam Pomfrey had run down from the hospital wing and met them at the entrance. She had a stretcher for Hermione but she wouldn't let go of Draco so he carried her up to the hospital wing with Blaise right by their side.

Draco set her down on a bed but she still wouldn't let go.

"Mia you have to let go so that Madam Pomfrey can make sure that you are ok. Please baby Blaise and I are going to be right here"

She let go and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain. She ran many spells over Hermione making sure everything was ok. Neither Hermione, Draco or Blaise knew what many of them meant. Hermione had done diagnostic spells but the one that Madam Pomfrey seemed to do, had some very different results to what Hermione had ever seen.

Madam Pomfrey had called in both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both of whom seemed to perform the same spell over Hermione. They stood in a corner whispering and going over papers that had something to with the spell.

Finally Dumbledore came back to where Draco, Hermione and Blaise were

"What's going on? Is Mia ok?"

"Everything is fine Mr Malfoy. It seems Miss Granger is suffering slightly from shock which is understandable and she also seems to have swallowed a fair amount of water before casting the bubble charm to help her breath"

"Then what's going on? What's all the whispering about?"

"It seems when Madam Pomfrey cast the diagnostic spell she came up with a few unexpected results. Professor McGonagall and myself also cast said spell with a couple of added extras and it seems Miss Granger that you are about 6 weeks pregnant"

"What? Is it ok did it get hurt?"

"No in fact it is quite safe, but I have to tell you that there is more than one. There is in fact three!"

"Three, as in triplets?"

"Yes Miss Granger, but that is not all. As you may or may not know, when a magical pregnancy test is performed it will give you the genetic make-up of each child and it seems that both Misters Malfoy and Zabini are the fathers"

"Like I am the father of one and Draco is the father of the other two?"

"No Mister Zabini. Each of the three children contain genes from yourself, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger"

"How is that even possible?"

"We are not sure Miss Granger. It may be because of who you are or where the children were conceived. We won't actually be able to know until the children are born and we can run a full diagnostic on each of them. With the three of them so close together and still being quite small at the moment it is difficult to get a proper reading! I will leave you alone for a moment and then there are some people that want to see you Miss Granger"

"Sir about the Giant Squid"

"I already have Hagrid looking into finding a new home for it!"

"Thankyou sir"

After Dumbledore left the three sat stunned. Not only was Hermione pregnant but they were going to have triplets. This year was all becoming a little too much.

"Are you ok Mia?"

"I don't know! Are we ready for this?"

"Cara we know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and eventually children would have come into that. This may be a little earlier than we expected but with the three of us together we can handle anything"

"Draco?"

"I agree with Blaise Mia!"

"So we're really going to be parents?"

"We are Mia and we are going to try and be the best parents that we can be"

She smiled at him as he leaned over and kissed her. The curtain was pushed aside to show Severus standing there.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sev, just some shock and swallowed some water"

"Damn monstrosity should be put down"

"Dumbledore is having it moved"

"Well I suppose that will have to do"

"There is something else though" she said as she looked at Draco and Blaise who both nodded "I'm pregnant.....With triplets!"

Severus' eyes bugged out of his head before falling backwards like a tree falling in a forest. They had expected some kind of reaction from him but this definitely wasn't it. Blaise got up and looked at him

"He's out cold"

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came over to see why Severus was lying on the floor

"What happened?"

"We told him about Hermione's pregnancy"

The three were sure that they saw the older ladies snigger. Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at him saying "Ennervate". His eyes shot open and he quickly got up off the floor.

"Are you alright Severus?"

"I am perfectly fine thankyou Minerva. I am glad you are safe Hermione get plenty of rest and I will speak to you later" He flicked his robes around him and walked out of the hospital wing. As soon as the doors closed the other five people in the room cracked up laughing.

"Now Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini I think it's best if you left and let Miss Granger get some sleep"

Hermione started to get panicked "Please Madam Pomfrey let them stay"

The nurse saw the look of sheer panic on Hermione's face and gave in. "I am sure that's fine seeing as there is no one else in here at the moment. You will be able to leave tomorrow Miss Granger but you swallowed quite a bit of water and I would like to keep an eye on you"

As the two older ladies left Blaise and Draco magically widened Hermione's bed and lay down next to her. They both laid down on their sides facing Hermione and just looked at her gently rubbing their hands over her stomach.

Each of them was slowly falling asleep when the curtains were ripped open to reveal Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lavender.

"What the hell is going on?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

Hermione tried to sit up after they had burst through the curtain but other than swallowing some water she was also a little bruised where the Giant Squid had a hold of her. Blaise took her hands as Draco fussed over some pillows behind her, so she could sit comfortably.

"Hermione will you tell us what is bloody going on here?"

"Will you just give me a second Ronald" she said as she gave him a stern look

Draco and Blaise helped her sit up against the pillows and she gave them a sweet smile. They both sat down on the bed next to her. There was no way that they were going to leave her alone at a time like this. They both thought that Ron was a nutter and was capable of anything.

"You four may want to get a chair or something, this is going to take a little while to explain everything"

They watched as they pulled chairs from all over the place and set them up around Hermione's bed

"As you know I went away for the summer for some training. What I failed to mention to any of you was that Draco and Blaise were also there. We spent the whole summer training and learning, but we also spent the entire summer really getting to know each other"

"You spent the entire summer with two Slytherins and you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I have been living with one for almost 5 years. Why would it bother me now?"

"What are you going on about?"

Hermione sighed "Will you just let me tell you everything and then ask all your questions?!"

"Fine!"

"Thankyou! Ok I guess I should tell you this before I tell you everything else as I have been keeping this to myself for longer than anything else, well practically to myself. As you know my parents were killed during the war, but what you don't know was that it was actually in second year that they were actually killed" Hermione just looked at all their shocked faces especially Harry's "Everyone at the time thought that it would be best if it were kept a secret. There were people who would have tried to get to me to get to Harry and that couldn't be allowed. I was sent to live with a guardian who no one would ever expect to be the carer for someone like me. During the holidays when I wasn't at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, I was at Spinner's End the home of Severus Snape. Him being my guardian was one of the main reasons that he came after us in third year when we went after Sirius. No matter what any of you may think of him, he is a good man and has taken very good care of me!"

"Hermione why didn't you tell us any of this?" Harry asked sadly

"I'm sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you, all of you but it wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for any of us"

"So is this why you are friendly with these two because you have been living with Snape?"

"No, as I was saying earlier we spent the summer together training. Our first day there we talked quite a few things out and decided to be civil to one another. Not only were we spending the rest of the summer together but we were also going to be spending a lot of time together this year. Over time we got closer and closer. We shared a common room and were training together everyday it was inevitable. For a while now we have been in a relationship and today I found out I was pregnant"

All of them sat stunned. Harry was staring off into space and Ron was already turning some very interesting colours. Ginny looked furious and Lavender didn't look upset one way or another.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just going to have to think about all of this for a while" he said as he got up to leave

Hermione took that as a good sign. Harry was a thinker and preferred time to process everything before he made a decision. Ron on the other hand looked like he was about ready to blow his top as did Ginny.

"How the hell can you do this to me Hermione? What about you and me? You're supposed to be a virgin until we get married and you go and do this!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ron?"

"We are supposed to get married after Hogwarts and have a family together, everyone says so!"

"Ron I don't feel that way about you! You are my friend and you are with Lavender"

"What I do while I am still at school has nothing to do with what happens after I leave. At the moment I am just sewing my oats"

Hermione, Blaise and Draco all looked at him like he was going to tell them that it was all a joke. They looked at Lavender who had a single tear streaming down her face. She knew Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon but never knew he could be this cruel.

"I can't believe you Hermione. I can't believe that you of all people would be this stupid!" Ron said as he stormed out

"Ron's right Hermione" Ginny added "You are being stupid and so selfish"

"How am I being selfish? Just because I am in a relationship that makes me happy"

"You heard Ron. You two are supposed to be together after you leave Hogwarts. Everyone has your future planned out for you. Do you think that Ron is going to want you now that you have been tainted, now that you're not a virgin, especially when you gave it up to two Slytherins?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? This is my life Ginny and there is no way that I am going to do something just because everyone thinks that's how it should be"

"Why do you think that you deserve more than any of the rest of us get? Do you think that I want to be with Harry for the rest of my life? Become Ginny Potter and live his parent's life with 2.4 children. I don't want any of that shit, but I do it because that's what is expected of me!"

"YOU SELFISH BITCH! How dare you just string Harry along just because you think that's what you have to do? That is just cruel. If you don't want to be with him then just let him go"

"What so that you can have him? Add another wizard to your collection. You already have the two hottest wizards in school, now you want Harry as well"

"What are you more upset over Ginny; the fact that I am in a relationship with two wizards or that those two wizards happen to be Draco and Blaise or that I actually have the guts to live the life that I want to live"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I have seen the way that you look at them and the way you have been trying to flirt with them. I know that the reason that you have been coming to see all the time lately was to see them and not me"

"Why the hell do you think you deserve them more than I do? I could give them so much more than you ever could!"

"See that's where you're wrong Weaslette, because Mia is all that we ever want. She is everything to us and so much more. We would never even give you a second glance" Ginny stormed out after that

The three looked over to Lavender who was still stunned by what Ron had said, but now she had a few more tears streaming down her face

"Lavender are you ok?"

"Not really, but I will be"

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that"

"I'm just glad I heard it now instead of later. I really thought that Ron and I were going to be together for a while. I thought that we were really happy together"

"I never knew that he was thinking that way"

"I had some idea. I overheard his mother telling him about when he was going to marry you; I just thought that he wouldn't listen. I had better leave you guys alone so that you can get some rest. I am sorry for flirting with them though Hermione"

"I wasn't worried about you Lavender, you were only giving them a smile every now and then, but Ginny was taking it too far"

"Thankyou Hermione. You can trust me to keep this to myself until you make it public"

"Thanks Lavender"

They watched Lavender leave the hospital wing and all of them felt sorry for her

"Are you ok Cara?"

"I never expected that from either Ron or Ginny. There reasons were so ridiculous"

"What about Potter?"

"That was actually a good reaction. Harry likes to think things over before he makes a proper decision on things like this. I should hear from him either way in a few days. Can we just go to sleep please? This has all been too much for one day"

They lay down as they had been before and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**vVv**

The rest of the weekend was spent in their room. Hermione had been told to relax so Draco and Blaise were going to make sure that she did that. By Sunday afternoon they were driving her crazy so she practically pushed them out the door telling them to go to Quidditch and swimming practice.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Hermione was hoping that it would be Harry but was extremely surprised to find Pansy Parkinson

"Um Draco and Blaise aren't here"

"It was actually you that I came to see"

"Ok then, please come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine thankyou"

"Please have a seat. What was it that you wanted to see me about?"

"I wanted to apologise for the other day on the train" Hermione was stunned; she had never expected this "I suppose Draco told you that we were betrothed?"

"Yes he did mention something"

"The thing is that I never thought of Draco that way, it's just that after being told for so long that this was the way my life was going to go it was a little shocking when that was all turned around. I have never hated you Granger, in fact I have envied you on more than one occasion"

"You envied me?"

"Your life always seemed so simple. You didn't seem to have the pressures that we did"

"Trust me Pansy my life was anything but simple. When your best friends with Harry Potter you can get into more than a few situations"

"Well anyway I was hoping that we could start over. Now that my father is in Azkaban my mother and I are no longer in his control and we would both like to start fresh with everyone"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Hi I'm Hermione Granger" She said as she put out her hand

Pansy giggled "Pansy Parkinson, it's a pleasure to meet you"

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other properly and bonded over all things, the underwear that they bought from Mikayla's. Pansy had confessed that she was even designing some of her own as well as other clothing and hoped one day to open her own store.

They were still chatting and laughing when Blaise came back from swimming, his hair still a little damp.

"Pansy what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise and to get to know Hermione"

"Oh that's nice" He kissed the top of Hermione's head "I'm going up for a shower Cara"

After he left Pansy turned to Hermione "So I am guessing that Blaise still doesn't talk all that much"

Hermione laughed "No not a lot. He only seems to speak when he finds it absolutely necessary. Until the beginning of summer I didn't even know that he could speak"

"He always was a quiet one. Me on the other hand could probably talk under wet cement"

"Probably just making up for what he doesn't say"

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it!" They both laughed "Well I had better be going, dinner is going to be served soon. Are you three coming down tonight?"

"No not tonight. We are going to give everything a couple of days to blow over"

"Did you tell your friends about you three?"

"Yeah and it went pretty much as I expected"

"I wondered why Potter had been sitting by himself. He looked kind of weird just staring off into space"

"I guess that he really is thinking things through"

**vVv**

Monday morning the three decided to face the music. They were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast when Lavender ran up and stopped them waving a magazine.

"You three may want to see this before you go in there"

Lavender opened the magazine to what she was talking about. There as plain as day was a two page photo spread of Draco, Hermione and Blaise when they were in Diagon Alley.

_**Is there a new Golden trio in town?**_

_While walking through Diagon Alley recently Teen Witch photographer and reporter Michael McAdams came across none other than Slytherin Princes Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sharing an intimate moment with Golden Girl Hermione Granger._

_What will Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have to say about this?_

There were at 3 or 4 photos of them kissing at the cafe in Diagon Alley.

"How many people could actually subscribe to this though?" Hermione asked

"This is the first issue, they have sent one to every girl in Hogwarts in the hopes that they will all get subscriptions"

"Cara we don't have to go in there if you don't want to!"

"No it was going to come out eventually. At least I got to tell them before this came out"

"How can they publish these without our permission?"

"We were in public Draco, it's our own fault. Other than that it's the paparazzi they don't need any kind of permission. We were lucky we were in public and they didn't find out that we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron"

"How are you so calm about this Mia?"

"After being friends with Harry Potter since I was 11 and dating Viktor Krum, you just get use to it!"

"I'm sorry that I had to show you this but I thought you'd prefer to see it before you walked in there

"It's ok, thanks Lavender" Lavender walked back into the great hall leaving the three behind

"Are you sure about this Mia?"

"Everyone was going to find out eventually Drake, this may have not been the best way but there isn't much we can do about it now"

"I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am" she said smirking at him

"Now I've heard that before"

He put his arm around her shoulders as she held onto Blaine's hand. They walked straight into the Great Hall, Draco and Blaise pushing the big double doors open. As soon as they stepped inside everyone stopped and stared at them. They held their heads high and joined Pansy, Millicent, Greg, Vin, Lavender, Neville, Luna and some other people.

Hermione looked over and saw Harry sitting at a table by himself. As Pansy said he was staring off into space, pushing his food around his plate. She looked at some of the other tables. People were whispering and pointing, some had scowls others were laughing. She found Ron and Ginny, both of the staring at her giving her the filthiest looks, Ron still looked like he was changing many new and interesting colours.

Blaise leaned over and kissed her cheek as Draco squeezed her thigh. She smiled, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, just as long as she had these two men in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Monday afternoon and Draco, Blaise and Hermione were sitting in their common room doing their homework. All day there had been whispers about all three of them but no one had said anything straight out. You could see a lot of people watching the tension between the three and Ron. He hadn't said anything yet, but every time they were in the same room together he would turn the many shades of red and purple.

There was a knock on the portrait and Draco got up to answer it. "Potter what are you doing here?"

"Is Hermione here?"

"Ah yeah she is, please come in"

Blaise and Hermione looked up to see Harry following Draco in

"Harry!"

"Hey Mione"

Blaise stood up and went near Draco "Cara we're going to leave you two alone for a while"

"Thankyou" They both leaned down giving her a quick kiss and left the room, she smiled at both of them

Harry waited until they had both left before he started speaking "I wanted to come and say sorry for leaving the other day"

"It's ok Harry, I gave you a lot to process and truthfully I took it as a good sign. You leaving meant that you were actually giving thought to everything that I told you instead of getting angry and dismissing it right away"

"I did do a lot of thinking and there is more to this isn't there. There was more to this summer than you just getting to know each other"

Hermione smiled, there wasn't much that you could put past Harry "You're right there is something else, but I couldn't tell you in front of so many people"

"You don't have to tell me Mione if it's too difficult"

"No it's ok I know that I can trust you Harry" She got up and went and got a copy of their prophecy as well as all the extras everyone had found and gave it to Harry

"What's this?"

"Read it"

He read through it all, his brow furrowing here and there "I'm sorry Mione but I still don't understand"

"Ok all of that, the three that they are talking about is Draco, Blaise and I" She turned around and lifted her hair showing him her birthmark "This is the mark of Merlin and Morgana that all three of us have in the same place. When I went away for the summer it wasn't for training to become Head Girl it was training to learn to control the new power that we had come into on our 17th birthday. If we had not of gone we would have destroyed ourselves and many people around us"

"Is this why your magic was a bit off after the war?"

"Yeah it was"

"So you aren't really with them, you just have to be by them because of all this"

"No I'm sorry but I am with them, both of them and as I said I am pregnant. To truly understand this you have to know everything. You see because of who we are we have been naturally drawn to each other. I saw them on the train in first year when I was looking for Neville's toad and during the sorting I kept hoping that I would have been put into Slytherin so that I could be with them. Because of Lucius Draco had to treat me the way that he did or he would have been severely punished. Blaise on the other hand just never spoke"

"Is that why Malfoy treated me the way that he did?"

"Yes and no! He was told to hate you by Lucius because you were the one that was going to kill Voldemort, but it was also his hurt pride. On our first day here when he offered you friendship he was being genuine. He could have gone about it a better way and not have insulted Ron before he did it, but if you had just shook his hand many things could have been different. Now I am not trying to blame you Harry but over the years you have given as good as you've gotten. Some of it was Draco's fault as well, he can be a prat but with a father like Lucius you can't really blame him either"

"I think I understand everything"

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Harry, trust me. When I first heard it I ran. You don't have to believe me or be ok with any of this; I just wanted you to know so that you really understand what's going on"

"I believe you Hermione and I am ok with this or most of it. It may take me a while to get use to you being not only with two wizards, but also those wizards being Malfoy and Zabini"

"You're going to try and get use to this?"

"Hermione you have been my best friend since I was 11 years old and we have been through too much together to let anything come between us. Can I ask you a few more questions about everything though?"

"Of course you can Harry. You can ask me anything!"

"Other than the mark on the back of your neck what else is there to say that you are who they think you are?"

"There are other markers like the colour of our eyes are not ones that you usually find, there is our connection to one another and our magic"

"Do you still use a wand?"

"We do while we are in class, but we don't need to. For most of the summer we had it around our wrists transfigured into a bracelet"

"Do they know about us?"

"Yes they do and they are fine with it. Even if they weren't there is nothing they can do about my past"

"You never told Ron?"

"No it was never any of his business. It was something only you and I shared, the only reason that I told Draco and Blaise was because we were talking about our past relationships"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your parents Mione?"

"I am sorry Harry, that is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but if there was even the slightest whisper that my parents were dead then they would have come after to me to get to you. It was put out that my parents were injured in second year but were recovering to actually cover up their murder. Ever since then I have either been here, the Burrow, Grimmauld Place or at Severus'. Please understand Harry that there were so many times that I wanted to tell you but there was no way that I could!"

"I understand Hermione it's just that have never really kept anything from each other before, it was surprising that you kept something so big from me for so long"

"As long as I am being honest with you I also want to tell you that during the war and for a short time after I was sleeping with Charlie"

Harry smiled "Um that I already kind of knew!"

"What how?"

"One day the house was empty because we had all gone out, but I forgot my money and had to go back. As I was going through the house I saw you and Charlie in the library, from then on I noticed you two disappearing together for a while"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It wasn't my place and I didn't see anything wrong with it. If you and Charlie were doing something to make yourselves happy even for a short time, then all the better to you"

"Does Ginny know?"

"No and I will never tell her, in fact I will probably never really speak to her again"

"I don't understand"

"The other day after I left the hospital wing I was sitting in a hall thinking over everything that you said and saw Ron walk past by himself. I thought that I had better go back and get Ginny so that she didn't say something stupid. I heard everything that she said about our relationship. I haven't split up with her yet but I will be tonight. I refuse to be with someone that doesn't want to be with me"

"I'm sorry Harry"

"I just don't understand. She was the one that had liked me for so long and made it pretty obvious that she was jealous when I liked someone else, but now we are together she doesn't want it anymore"

"I wish I had answers for you Harry but I don't really understand her either"

"Did you hear that Ron and Lavender broke-up as well?"

"Yes and I guessing that Ron didn't tell you everything he said for them to break-up"

"I haven't really spoken to anyone; I have just been thinking everything over"

"After you left Ron started yelling at me that he and I were supposed to be together, that I was supposed to stay a virgin until he and I got married after we left Hogwarts, that it didn't matter that he was with Lavender now because he was just sewing his seed. I should have been waiting for him because everyone else said that we were supposed to get married and he believed them"

"What do you want to bet that the _everyone_ that told them that was Molly?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She likes to have a strong hold over her children's lives"

They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes before Harry spoke again

"Are you really happy Hermione?"

"I don't think I have ever been happier. Draco and Blaise are the missing pieces from my puzzle"

"I'd like to get to know them properly"

A huge grin broke out on Hermione's face "That would be wonderful Harry" she stood up and hugged him tightly "thankyou Harry. I don't think I could go on without you in my life"

"I feel the same way Mione. Do you know when they'll be back?"

"There just outside the door?"

"How do you know that?"

"Don't know, just do" Hermione walked to the door and opened the portrait. As she said Draco and Blaise were sitting on the floor not far from the door "You two can come in now"

"Is everything ok Mia?"

"Everything is fine. Now I would like to do this properly. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini I would like to formally introduce you to Harry Potter" Draco and Blaise went and shook Harry's hand.

"I am going to try and get to know you properly and accept your relationship with Hermione, but if either of you hurt her in any way possible then I will hurt you back"

"We will not hurt her Potter but as you are pretty much the only family that she has left we will take heed of your warning"

Hermione stood back and watched them getting to know each other. She knew that there was too much in their past for it to ever be perfect, but as long as they got along with even the slightest bit of tolerance then she was happy.

**vVv**

At dinner that night Hermione was sitting enjoying the conversation with everyone at the table. Pansy, Lavender, Millie, Luna and she were becoming fast friends. Luna still came out with some odd things, but most of the time she was pretty normal. She watched as Neville chatted with Greg and smiled. It wasn't that long ago that Neville was afraid of his own shadow and there was absolutely no way that he would have talked to a Slytherin. Now after the war and everything he had seen and been through, he had gained so much confidence and was really getting along with everyone.

She looked around at the other tables and noticed that since the beginning of the year all the houses had began to mix at different tables. She also noticed that there were not as many points and stares as there had been that morning. It seems that after the initial shock wore off, no one really cared what they did. Pansy had told her that were quite a few girls that hated her because she was dating the two best looking guys in school and many of them were disappointed in losing both Slytherin Sex Gods. Of course Hermione didn't care what anyone else thought, all those comments did was inflate Draco and Blaise's ego.

They were all laughing at a story that Vin was telling them about his summer when Harry came in and slumped down at the table

"Nice handprint Harry, is that new?"

"Yeah thanks Blaise, I thought that I needed a little colour

"So it didn't go well Harry?"

"I think that is an understatement Her....."

Just then Ginny stormed into the Great Hall and right over to their table

"YOU BITCH YOU JUST HAD TO TELL HIM DIDN'T YOU!" she yelled looking at Hermione, Harry stood up at this.

"For your information Ginerva, Hermione didn't tell me anything. I came back to get you on Saturday after Ron left and I heard everything you were saying about our oh so lovely relationship"

"How did you find out that I cheated?"

"Again that was from you! You talk in your sleep. So if you want to blame anyone for our break-up blame yourself!"

Tears began pouring from her eyes, but they were so fake and everyone could tell "Please Harry give me another chance. I really do love you"

"Don't bother Ginny; this should have happened a long time ago. Truthfully I don't think that we should have ever gotten together!"

"You are just as pathetic as that little slut over there" she said pointing to Hermione "You are going to want me back soon enough and when you do, I won't be there!" She left and went and sat at a table with what now seemed like the ever seething Ron. Harry just sat down and shook his head

"I'm sorry Harry"

"Don't worry about it Mione"

"Did she really cheat on you?"

"I wasn't sure at first but then I asked the people that she cheated with and they confirmed it. Each of them also told me that she would tell them some sob story about how we had broken up and she just wanted to feel something. Seems as though she felt a lot of things"

"How many were there?"

"Seven that I know of"

"Bloody hell and she had the audacity to call Mia a slut"

"I'm just glad it's all over!"

"I wouldn't speak too soon Harry. We have the rest of the Weasley's to deal with yet and I am positive that Molly is going to make a fuss about all of this"

"How do you think the rest of them are going to react?"

"Well I wrote a letter to Charlie this afternoon after you left telling him everything so we will find out his reaction in a few days. Fred and George already know about Blaise, Draco and I. It's Arthur and Bill are going to be the difficult ones to find out about"

"I think I am just going to worry about all of that when the time comes!"

**vVv**

Hermione didn't have to wait for too long to get an answer from Charlie. On Friday morning his big black owl came down to their table holding a letter.

_Dearest Mina_

_For the first time in my life I am sorry to say that I am ashamed of part of my family. I had to keep reading your letter over and over again just to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Who the hell do Ron and Ginny think they are? I think that Mum has put some things into their minds and they have just taken it way too seriously. I really don't understand Ginny though. She liked Harry from the first time that she saw him and to then turn around and say that she was only with him because everyone expected her to. Crazy girl that one!_

_Now my dear little Mina as for you being with two wizards I have to say that I am a little shocked and surprised, even more surprised that those two wizards are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini but if anyone can handle it you can. You kept Harry and Ron in line for years now I am positive that you can handle these two. Just remind them though that if they ever hurt you I don't mind hunting them down and hurting them back severely. I work with dragons for a living and just survived a war, those two would be easy. Truthfully though if they make you happy then I am happy for you_

_I can't believe that you are pregnant. All the times we shagged and nothing, you're with them for a few months and you're pregnant with triplets. That's some potent stuff! You're going to be a great mother. _

_I can't tell you what to do about Ron except that he's being a tool and that you should just try to ignore him. I will be sending him a scathing letter though telling him what I think about his ideas of relationships. Speaking of letters I should warn you that both Ron and Ginny have written to Mum and she really isn't happy with either you or Harry. They didn't paint a very good picture; of course they blamed everything on you! From the sounds of it Mina you will be able to handle yourself against them!_

_I'm sorry that I can't offer much help. Hope to hear from you soon_

_Love Charlie. _

She passed the letter around to Draco and Blaise who laughed and shook there heads as she did when she was reading it. At least Charlie was on their side!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for all your reviews**Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry doing their homework. Draco and Blaise were both at training and now that she was pregnant they didn't want to leave her alone. She tried to reason, saying that she was only a few weeks along, but they would have none of that. Hermione looked over at Harry to see that he was deep in thought about something.

* * *

"You ok Harry?"

"Hmm? Yeah I was just thinking about that prophecy you showed me the other day"

"What about it"

"Well it said that the three would be the creators and protectors of the new great power"

"Yeah. None of us have figured what that is. It's driving me a little crazy"

"I was just thinking and do you think that it could be your children? I mean you said yourself that all three babies somehow had genes from all three of you so you definitely created them and what would you protect more than your own children"

"Oh my god Harry, you're brilliant. Come on let's go"

Hermione dragged Harry up and out of his chair; he almost didn't get his footing before he started chasing after her. They were racing up and down halls before stopping in front of the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office. Being Head Girl Hermione was given all the necessary passwords. The stairs began to move and Hermione dragged Harry on.

"Hermione what are we doing?"

"We have to tell Dumbledore your idea and get in touch with Vivienne"

"Who's Vivienne?"

"The lady of the lake!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard of the lady of the lake. Even before he knew he was a wizard he loved the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Any story shape or form that he could get his hands on he would devour. The lady of the lake was always an important part of those stories. She was the creator of Excalibur and mother to all of Avalon.

"Are you ok Harry?"

"I just never knew that you knew the Lady of the Lake or that she was actually real"

"What do you mean?"

"I used to read all those muggle stories about King Arthur and just thought someone had made her up"

"No Harry she is very real"

"Do you think Avalon could be real?"

"Harry, that's where I spent my summer, Avalon was the place that Draco, Blaise and I were born"

"That prophecy said the Isle of Mist"

"The Isle of Mist is Avalon Harry. They are one in the same! Are you ok?"

"Sorry just a little star struck I guess. There are things about this world that can still surprise me. I always thought that it was all just stories"

"Most of the time the stories come from some kind of truth!"

Hermione burst into Dumbledore's office dragging Harry behind her. She rattled and rambled about Harry's theory her hands flailing about the place. All of a sudden she stopped and sat down.

"Ok then Miss Granger if you will just wait a moment I will get Vivienne and we can all talk about this"

A few minutes later Vivienne came through the fireplace

"Oh Hermione my dear I have missed you and the boys so much"

"We have missed you too Vivienne. This is our friend Harry Potter, Harry this is Vivienne"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am"

"Please call me Vivienne and the pleasure is all mine. I of course have heard about you for most of your life. Now before we talk about all of this where are your boys Hermione? They should definitely hear this"

"Draco is a Quidditch practice and Blaise is at swimming practice though he should be finished soon and Draco in about an hour"

"Well why don't we wait for them? If you wouldn't mind Albus I would like to have a look around. I haven't seen Hogwarts in many years and definitely not since everything had been redone"

"That will be fine and I am sure that Harry and Hermione would not mind escorting you. As to our discussion why don't we meet in your common room after dinner Miss Granger?"

"I'm sure that will be fine, Draco and Blaise will definitely be finished by then!"

**vVv**

Harry, Hermione and Vivienne had just come out of Dumbledore's office and were walking past the Great Hall when Blaise stepped out

"Ah there you are Cara"

"Sorry Blaise we had to go and see Dumbledore, but look who's here"

"Vivienne it is so good to see you again"

"Blaise my dear boy it is good to see you as well. I trust that you and Draco are taking good care of our Hermione"

Hermione scoffed "Sometimes too good Vivienne. They won't let me do anything and now that I am pregnant I am lucky to even leave our room"

"If we had our way Cara, you would never leave our bed!"

Harry gave them a funny look at that. Yes he knew that they had to be sleeping together at some point, but the way that Blaise had just said it, made it sound like they were sharing one big bed. There was no way that would be allowed in Hogwarts! Would it? He would have to ask Hermione later!

They spent the rest of the afternoon showing Vivienne all over Hogwarts. She loved the changes that they had made to the castle. Like there was no more disappearing step that so many people had been caught on, no more unused classrooms and the magic that the walls held were so much stronger. They went and visited Hagrid; he had just come back the day before from relocating the Giant Squid, Hermione not at all sad to see it go. Truthfully no one was sad to see it go! They had spoken to Hagrid for a while, Vivienne telling him about some of the interesting creatures that were native to Avalon.

They were all walking into the castle when Draco came up from the Quidditch pitch

"Blaise, Mia wait up"

"Draco there you are, I thought that you would be done by now"

"So did I Mia but I just wanted to push them all a little more. Other than that I was covered in mud and had to have a shower before I came up"

"How you lot get covered in mud while you are flying through the air is beyond me"

"The world will never know Mia, the world will never know. Now please tell me why my beautiful girlfriend and gorgeous boyfriend are escorting the lovely Vivienne around and haven't brought her to see me!" Draco said as he went to hug Vivienne.

"We were just showing Vivienne the new castle Drake and other than that Harry was with us"

"Don't want me stealing all your secrets" Harry said with a laugh

They all walked into the castle laughing and talking. Hermione, Draco and Blaise got into their natural formation while Vivienne and Harry followed behind them.

Harry looked at the trio in front and laughed a little

"Is anything wrong Harry?" Vivienne asked

"No I just find it funny how so many things have changed and I also noticed that they seem to sit and walk together in the same way all the time"

"Oh that. I noticed that the first day that they came to Avalon. I don't think they are even aware that they are doing it; I think that it is just natural for them. Did you know that they only do it when other people are around? I have noticed them a few times when they thought that they were alone and they would sit apart but as soon as someone else would enter the room they would move together"

"That really is a strong connection"

"Everyone has their connections Harry; some are just stronger than others. You yourself have a very strong connection with Hermione that neither Blaise nor Draco will ever have but that doesn't deter from theirs and vice versa"

"I wish you could tell our friend Ron that!"

"He didn't take too well to them?"

"That would be a bit of an understatement!"

They arrived at the Great Hall just as Severus was about to enter

"Severus" Hermione called out "I'd like to introduce you to the Lady of the Lake, Vivienne. Vivienne this is my guardian Severus Snape"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Albus never said that you would be coming here"

"It was a spur of the moment trip"

"We may have found some things out about our prophecy Sev. We are going to our rooms after dinner to discuss it if you would like to join us"

"I will! I think I may have come across some things myself! May I escort you to dinner Vivienne?"

"It would be my pleasure thankyou!"

**vVv**

Ron watched the people entering the Great Hall and growled. They were going to far, how much more did Hermione want? He knew that she had been lying when she said that she was with those two Slytherins or that she had had sex. There was no way that Hermione was like that. She was doing all this to make him jealous. What more did she want though? He had split up with Lavender; they were supposed to be together by now starting their lives together.

He loved the thought of that life since his mother told him it was what he should have. He and Hermione would be together forever. He would be her first and only lover. He would get a job at the Ministry and she would stay at home looking after their children. They would make love every night and every Sunday they would go to the Burrow for dinner. Of course his mother would be there a lot helping with the children and teaching Hermione to cook all his favourite meals. It was going to be a great life; he just didn't understand why Hermione was playing these games. He needed to get into her room and find the proof that she still wanted him.

"What's the matter Ron?"

"Do you know the password to Hermione's room?"

"Last time I went in with her I think that it was Unity"

"I am going to find proof that she still wants me"

"Yeah good luck with that!" Ron never heard the sarcastic tone in Ginny's voice.

He ran up to his dorm that he shared with the other 7th year Gryffindor boys and _borrowed_ Harry's invisibility cloak. He knew that they should be at dinner for a while, so he should have plenty of time. He covered himself in the cloak just before he reached the painting and whispered the password. The painting looked around but couldn't see anyone. Ron said it a bit louder and the portrait clicked open!

He entered the room and looked around. There was nothing unusual, it just looked like any other common room, but they also had a small kitchen area that had some fancy coffee machine, he had seen all of this before though, when he was forced to attend prefect meetings and the first morning that they were at Hogwarts.

He went up the stairs and went to the door on the left, but it was just a bathroom. He went to the door on the right but that was just a broom cupboard. He went to the middle door and pushed it open. There in the middle of the room was a giant bed. On the headboard there were two silver Slytherin snakes on either side and a Golden Gryffindor lion in the middle.

"This has to be a joke" he said to himself

He looked around the room and saw three chests of drawers. Hermione had her perfume, jewellery and small amount of make-up set up on the one in the middle. He went through her drawers, feeling his underwear against her skin. He didn't find anything else but a photo album of some strange looking photos. He went through the set of drawers on one side and found nothing until he reached the bottom drawer.

There was another photo album full of photos. This one was considerably bigger than the last one. He sat down on the floor and started going through it. It looked like all the photos were taken in this room. There were some of Malfoy lying on the bed with his arm behind his head in nothing but boxer shorts. There were some similar of Zabini. Ron flicked through those quickly when he came across some of Hermione in some silver and green underwear, with thigh high stockings and green stilettos. He was fuming! How dare those two slimy snakes take pictures of his Hermione in her underwear without her knowing? He kept going through them. There were more of Hermione losing her clothing bit by bit. It was when he got to the next few photos that he had to go and throw up, he couldn't believe that they were real, they had to be fake. He washed his face and came back to look at the pictures. They were having sex, all three of them. Hermione was in between those two Slytherins and it looked like she was moaning. There hands moved all over each other, all over her. He had to go and throw up again, there were just so many pictures of them doing so many things. He didn't even know that half of that was possible!

After seeing those he couldn't deny it anymore, Hermione had truly left him for those two Slytherins and now he was going to make them pay. They ruined his life and now he was going to ruin theirs! He threw the cloak back over himself and ran out of their rooms; he had some owls to send. They were going to rue the day that they ruined his plans!

**vVv**

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Vivienne and Severus all went back to the Heads common room to wait for Dumbledore so that everyone could explain what they had.

"So how have people been truly reacting to your relationship?" Vivienne asked

"We have had some mixed reactions. Most people seemed more surprised that there were three of us than who was in the relationship"

"So no one has been truly angry?"

"Oh we've definitely had that. Ron Weasley kind of exploded and whenever he sees us he turns some really funny colours. His sister isn't too happy either but Mia thinks that she's jealous that we're with her and not Ginny"

"Don't forget about the girls!"

"What girls?"

"Well my dear Draco according to about 3/4 of the female population I have stolen you and Blaise away from them. According to the Slytherin Prince fan club you are supposed to stay single and service all of them until you leave Hogwarts and then most of them want you to come back as Professors!"

"There's a Slytherin Prince fan club?"

"Oh most definitely. I was stopped by their angry mob the other day, telling me to leave you so they could have you"

"Who would join A Slytherin Prince Fan club?"

"The ones that didn't want to join the Harry Potter fan club!" Harry blushed at that

"What about your family's boys, how did they react?"

"Mine got along really well with Cara and were a little surprised that I was with a witch and a wizard, but as long as I was happy they were happy. We were just asked not to do anything under their roof, but they say that to all the unmarried couples as well"

"My Mum has had to listen to Lucius for far too many years and some of his things are hard to shake. She accepted our relationship but things between her and Mia are going to be a little strained for a while"

"We are both working on making it better; it will just take some time"

"So you don't get along with Narcissa?"

"Yes I do, but as Draco said she has had to listen to Lucius gone on with all his muggle-born ideas and after hearing them for so long they are just a little difficult to let go of so quickly, but we are both trying"

There was a knock on the door and Hermione got up to answer it. Dumbledore was waiting but he was not alone. Three people were following him into the rooms

"Sorry I am late but I thought it best that a few other people were to hear this as well" Dumbledore was followed by Narcissa Malfoy, Isabella Zabini and Luciano Zabini "I think that a few introductions are in order. Harry Potter I would like to introduce to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"As it is you"

"And these are Blaise's parents Isabella and Luciano Zabini"

"How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you" They said together.

While the introductions were being made Hermione had raced around the kitchen making tea and coffee for everyone, not knowing how long they were all going to be there. She carried the tray over to the coffee table in front of the fire bending over a little to place it down. As she bent over her necklace (the gift from Draco and Blaise) slipped out of her shirt.

"Hermione where did you get that necklace?" Vivienne asked

"Draco and Blaise gave it to me before we came back to school"

"May I have a look at it?"

"Yes of course!" She moved the chain round and round looking for the clasp but could not seem to find it "That's odd!"

"What is it?"

"The clasp has seemed to have disappeared"

"Where did you find it boys?"

"Just a simple jewellery store. We wanted something for Mia and this seemed perfect. The colour of the stones matched our eyes, there were three stones and there is an engraving of our birthmark on the back!"

"That necklace use to be in Avalon, but disappeared many years ago. It was created by Merlin and Morgana when the prophecy was spoken. It's said to be a portkey"

"To where?"

"No one knows it can only be activated if the three of you are holding it. Each of you pressing down your stone. We thought that it was lost forever after it disappeared, I guess it was just making it's way to where it should rightfully be!

Dumbledore stood up and went by the fireplace to get everyone's attention "As you all know Hermione, Draco and Blaise were identified earlier this year as the three from an almost long forgotten prophecy. During their training at Avalon they began a relationship and out of that it seems that children have been created, three children to be exact. We do not know how but the children that Hermione is now carrying each contain genes from all three of their parents. They are each Granger, Zabini and Malfoy! Now I am sorry but I am going to have to ask a few difficult questions to get to the bottom of this" Everyone nodded "What happens when the three of you are intimate?"

"Bloody Hell"

"Draco!"

"Sorry Mum but that's a bit personal. We don't really want to go into details about our sex life"

"I do not want details Mr Malfoy I just wanted to know if any of you noticed anything out of the ordinary"

"Not that we are aware of" Hermione answered blushing a brilliant red"

"What are you getting at Albus?" Vivienne asked

"There have been reports of a strange glow coming from the castle but it fades so quickly that it can never be found. I was wondering if this had something to do with their new power"

"We had the same thing in Avalon"

"There was an odd glow for a few nights at the manor as well!"

"The workers in the vineyard said they had seen a strange glow down by the river a few times but could never seem to find the source!"

Everyone looked over to the three sitting together on one of the couches. Hermione had turned an even brilliant shade of red; Blaise and Draco were trying to look anywhere but at the people looking at them.

"How do you even know that it's us?"

"Well the reports of the glow stopped after you left Avalon"

"And the vineyard!"

"And the manor!"

"If we do glow or whatever it is you think we do we have never noticed it. Even if we did glow what does this have to do with Mia being pregnant? By our calculations Mia would have probably gotten pregnant while we were in Avalon"

"Yes that may be true but together the three of you create such power that it could explain how your children were created. Also if they were created using such power then they will more than likely contain a great deal of that power as well, which would make Harry's assumptions correct!"

"And what are those assumptions?" Narcissa asked

Everyone looked over to Harry "In the prophecy that Hermione showed me it said that they would create and protect the new great power and well I thought about it and they definitely created their children and who would they protect more than them?!"

"You've been quiet Sev what do you think?" Hermione asked

"I think that Potter is right! I have been doing some research of my own and came across some things. There seems to be another prophecy"

"Oh gods!"

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"I am just bloody sick of prophecies! Why can't any of us live a normal life? All prophecies bring is sadness and put people into hiding. I mean look at Harry, he had to live with those awful people for most of his life because of a prophecy. We have all been through a war and so much more because of a prophecy. I am just so tired of it all. Yes some good things have come out of them as well, but all they do is put people on edge. Now Severus is going to tell us that our children are destined to be either good or evil and that people are going to be after them for most of their lives; It was why we were hidden for so long! I am just so tired of it all. None of us had a normal easy childhood because of a prophecy and you are going to tell me that my children are more than likely going to have it the same way or worse! I can't take it and I don't want to know!"

"Hermione you can't just stick your head in the sand and ignore this"

"No but I can keep it away from my children and hope to give them a normal life as possible. You don't understand what it's like Sev. I'm not sure about Blaise, but Draco, Harry and I have had it such difficult lives since we were 11 years old and it may have even been worse and for longer with both Harry and Draco. Year after year we have been put through some kind of trials and frankly I am tired of it"

"Mia's right. We will care for our children as parents should but there will be no more prophecies. From now on we are a prophecy free family!"

"Ok if that is how you want it, but know that I will always be here for any of you if you need anything I will always be here"

"As will we all!" Luciano added


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all reviews.**

A few weeks had passed since their meeting and things were starting to get to Hermione. Things had that had been were really bugging her and no matter how much she researched she couldn't find answers. It also wasn't helping that Ron was acting very odd. Instead of turning his usual shades of red and purple he would snigger or give all three of them some very unusual looks.

Why couldn't everyone just let it go? She was with Draco and Blaise, but that did not mean that they had to be the topic of gossip for the rest of the year. There had to other things out there to get people's attention.

She had woken up at 6 o'clock that morning as usual lying between Draco and Blaise. Surrounded by their warmth, their scent and their love but for the life of her she could not get back to sleep. She got up and climbed over Draco knowing that he was the deepest sleeper and wouldn't even stir as she did. Of course she was right. She went downstairs waving her hand at the fireplace starting a fire then making her way to their small kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and went and sat on the couch by the fire. She sat down running her hand over her baby bump. She was only about 12 weeks along but being as she was pregnant with triplets she was going to get bigger a lot quicker.

Surprisingly she loved being pregnant. Yes she would have loved it if they had been a little older, but as Draco had said they were a family. Draco and Blaise were going to be great fathers and she read enough that she had some idea what to do when it came to babies. She wished that her own mother had been here for her. She had one of the best mother's in the world but she was scared that she wasn't going to even be half as good. She was scared when they said she was pregnant thinking that it would just be one, but then telling her that it was going to be three and panic had really set in.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there thinking about everything, but she must have been missed as Blaise came down the stairs looking ruffled and bleary eyed.

"Hey Cara, why are you up so early?"

"Just have a lot on my mind"

"Oh yeah like what?" He asked as he sat down kissing her gently on her lips and bending down to kiss her stomach.

"There is just so much going on and so much that I don't understand. I am scared out of my mind"

"What are you scared of?"

"You and Draco are going to be brilliant fathers but I have no idea what to do when it comes to being a mother"

"Cara you have been looking after Harry and the Weasel for years and you are going to be a brilliant Mum. You don't think that Drake and I are scared I mean look at the role model that Draco had. None of us have any idea what it's like to be parents but look at the support system we have. We will learn to be great parents"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Cara. Now what else is bothering you?"

"Something that Vivienne said about my necklace"

"That Merlin and Morgana made the necklace _after_ the prophecy was said"

"That's it"

"That has been bugging me as well. They would have been dead long before that!"

"Through all the research that I have been doing I have read many things about both their births, but there has never been anything about either of their deaths. You would think that would be something that would be written about"

"I know that wizards live longer than muggles but even that is a little long"

"I don't know Blaise but it is seriously bugging me. It doesn't help my mind either that Ron has been acting seriously weird lately"

"Yeah I noticed the laughing. You think he's up to something?"

"I don't know it's just something else for the list of things that are on my mind and with everything else that is happening in our lives he is definitely _not_ a priority"

"Seems to me Cara that we have all had too much on our mind lately. We have a Hogsmead trip today, why don't we go shopping for the babies and for you"

"What do I need?"

"Well Cara even though we love your fabulous figure it is inevitable that you are going to get bigger"

"I know, my boobs are already getting huge"

"Trust me we have noticed, so have most of the male population of Hogwarts"

"Blaise!" she said smacking his arm

"Babe on Wednesday Professor Flitwick conducted his whole lesson towards your bust. Drake and I were ready to hex him into oblivion"

"It's not my fault"

"We aren't blaming you it's just that this place is full of horny teenage boys and old men"

"Don't forget about the ghosts" Draco said as he came down the stairs. He stopped to kiss both Blaise and Hermione and then sat down in one of the arm chairs

"What do you mean the ghosts?"

"When you were coming from the bathroom the other day you passed Nearly Headless Nick and he looked down and then began floating over you looking down your top"

"Eww that makes me want to wear a turtleneck for the rest of my life!"

**vVv**

Ron was definitely having fun at the moment. He had been making copies of the photos he found in the drawer and he was going to send them to every newspaper and magazine that he could possibly think of. He was also writing letters to the schools governors showing them what was actually happening within the walls of Hogwarts.

He knew that as soon as they had been exposed that those two slimy Slytherins were going to leave Hermione and he was going to be there to pick up the pieces. There was no way that they would want the world knowing that they were in a relationship with not only a Gryffindor but also a muggle-born!

The other day he had written to his mother in the hopes that she would be able to help him with everything that he was doing. He had invited her to lunch at the Three Broomsticks and today he was going to tell her everything that had been going on. There was no way that she was going to let them get away with any of this crap that they had been going on with.

He looked over to their table. Zabini sat with his head buried in the paper, while Malfoy and Hermione were chatting and laughing with the other people at the table. He noticed that Malfoy had his hand on Hermione's stomach and was gently stroking his thumb across her slight bump. This angered him to no end. That was supposed to be his baby. That was supposed to be his hand. By this time tomorrow everything was going to be the way that it should be!

**vVv**

Hermione looked over at Ron and saw that it looked like he was planning something. It seriously bugged her that he couldn't just let it go. Harry was fine with her relationship and had even been recently getting along with Draco and Blaise, why couldn't Ron do the same?

Draco reached over and placed his hand on her stomach rubbing his thumb gently across. She looked up at him and smiled. He and Blaise could always calm her down.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Pansy asked

"I have a few ideas" Hermione answered "But nothing absolute yet"

Just then Blaise cracked up laughing at something that he was reading in the Daily Prophet

"Blaise why are you reading that rag?"

"It's hilarious. Hey Harry did you know that you and Cedric Diggory had a love child before he passed away and now it is being raised by the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest"

"How is that even physically possible?"

"Well when a man and a man love each other very very much....."

"Funny Zabini!" Everyone cracked up laughing

"Is everyone going to Hogsmead today?"

"Definitely! Did you see that there are some new stores this year? Apparently there is a new Quidditch store and Mikayla is opening another store there as well" Pansy answered

"Who's Mikayla?" Lavender asked

"Oh you'll just have to come with Hermione and I and we'll show you. You are going aren't you Hermione?"

"Absolutely! This is perfect timing, Blaise and I were just talking earlier this morning about how I needed some new stuff. I'm busting out all over the place"

"You're telling me!"

"HARRY!!!"

"Sorry Mione but I am definitely not the only one that has noticed"

"So I've heard!"

**vVv**

It was starting to get a little cold but today was a really nice day. The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful blue. The group decided to walk to Hogsmead together and were walking out of the large front doors when Ginny stepped in front of them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Gryffindor slut and her new minions. Adding Neville to your bed pals now Hermione? Is there anyone you haven't slept with?"

"You know Ginny this really is getting pathetic!"

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"For one thing I have only ever slept with four men in my entire life. Two of them I am in a relationship with and the two others I speak to on a regular basis and am still friends with them. Can you say the same thing?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that even before you were with Harry I heard about your many conquests and let me just say that mine pale in comparison. So I would quit with all this shit before I get completely pissed off and air all of your dirty laundry"

Ginny spun around flicking her hair over her shoulder and storming off in the direction that she came from.

"What is her problem?" Millicent asked

"She has been told for years that all our lives were supposed to fit in this perfect little mould and she doesn't like the fact that none of that is going to happen!"

"She didn't even want that bloody life; I don't know why she is so upset!" Harry added

"Old habits die hard Potter" Blaise added

**vVv**

When they got to Hogsmead the group split up. The girls went to Mikayla's while the boys went to check out the new Quidditch store. It was a little difficult for Hermione, Blaise and Draco to go their separate ways, but with many kisses they split up.

The girls walked into Mikayla's chatting and laughing

"Pansy, Hermione two of my best customers. I was hoping to see you today. Merlin Hermione look at your belly"

"Hello Mikayla. Turns out I am pregnant with triplets"

"Oh congratulations. Now who are all your friends?"

"This is Lavender, Luna, Millicent, Parvati and Padma"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Feel free to look around and I will help you with whatever you need. Hermione would come with me for a moment" Hermione followed Mikayla into the back room "For quite a while now I have been thinking about making a maternity line and was wondering if you would be willing to wear it and give me your feedback"

"My gosh I would be happy to. I love all your lines and find them extremely comfortable"

"Thankyou. You will get them for free of course all I ask is that you wear each piece at least once and give me your honest feedback on everything. You can also keep whatever you like"

"Are you sure Mikayla that seems like so much?"

"I am positive. I have been looking for a reason to create this line and I know that you will truly give me honest feedback"

"I would be honoured. Thankyou so much"

**vVv**

The girls were walking out of Mikayla's talking and laughing. Each of them had bought something new and exciting and both Pansy and Hermione knew it wouldn't be the last time that any of them would step into Mikayla's. Hermione had only bought two bigger bras as Mikayla would be sending her some new things in about a week.

They were walking to the Three Broomsticks where they said they would meet the boys when someone called out to Lavender and Hermione. They turned to see Mrs Weasley walking up to them with her large warm smile.

"Hello girls, how are you today?"

"Hello Mrs Weasley" they said together. Both looked at each other a little confused

"Hermione it is so good to see you dear. We so missed you over the summer. How was your time away?"

"It was wonderful thankyou. I had a great time"

"Well I am glad to hear that. Where are the boys and Ginny?"

"Um....Ah....We're not exactly sure. We were just on our way to the Three Broomsticks"

"I was on my way there myself. Ronald sent me a letter earlier this week saying that he had some very important news for me that would truly affect all our lives. He was being very cryptic!"

"Yes I'm sure he was" Hermione said as she subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

Molly followed her hand down. Her eyes widened and a huge smile came across her face. Maybe her plans for her family were finally coming to light. She was a little disappointed that they were not married yet and would have like earlier notice but the thought of more grandchildren out weighed all that.

"Come along dears, better get inside we shouldn't keep them waiting for too long"

"Ah Mrs Weasley" Lavender tried to get her to stop

"Come along dear. Tell me when we get inside!"

Mrs Weasley practically dragged Hermione and Lavender into the Three Broomsticks, with the other girls following behind just as confused.

She saw Ron sitting at a table and walked over trailing the girls behind her. She sat down looking at Ron the other girls trying to get away.

"Ronald look who I found outside. Now what is this news that you had to tell me" Molly asked practically bouncing in her seat

Ron looked both confused and angry "Mum....."

Just then Draco came up to Hermione wrapping his arms around her from behind "Mia there you are we have a table over here babe"

"What's going on here? Ronald....Hermione?"

"Drake, Cara come on people are trying to steal our chairs" Blaise said as he came and held onto Hermione's hand

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"Mrs Weasley I would like to introduce you to my boyfriends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, they are also the fathers of my children as you have probably already noticed that I am pregnant"

"This is a joke?" Mrs Weasley asked

"Trust me Mum this definitely is not a joke"

"No no that is not right. You are supposed to be with Ronald dear. I am sorry Lavender, I know that you are with Ron at the moment but that is how it supposed to be"

"Mrs Weasley that is not how it is supposed to be. I have never felt those types of feeling towards Ron and we never would have worked out. I am truly and utterly in love with Blaise and Draco, they are who I am supposed to be with. I am having their children!"

"You know dear there are ways that you can no longer be pregnant, even this far along. I am sure that you are just a little confused and would rather be on the right path. Look at Harry and Ginny they are on the right path and couldn't be happier"

Hermione was shocked. She could not believe that someone like Mrs Weasley could have said something so....so vile. How dare she tell her to get rid of her children and tell her that she was on the wrong path!

"Come on Mia, I think we should find somewhere a little less.....Crowded to have lunch"

Just then Harry came up behind them. "Hey guys I lost the table. Some people are so pushy"

"Harry dear I am glad that you are here, you will be able to show Hermione here what the right path is. Where's Ginny?"

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I split up weeks ago and I don't think that Hermione is on the wrong path"

"I knew that I shouldn't have sent you children back to school this year. There was going to be nothing but trouble"

"Mrs Weasley you have no say in what Harry and I do. Other than the fact that we are both over 17, you are not our mother"

"I may not be your mother but I seem to be the only one that is stopping you from doing stupid things"

"You know that is enough. I am so sick of everyone else telling me what I should and shouldn't do with _my_ life. I am sorry if you think that life should fit perfectly into these little sections but that's not always how it is supposed to be. Now if you'll excuse us I think we will take Draco's advice and go somewhere a little less crowded"

The group left the Three Broomsticks many of them giving Mrs Weasley and Ron filthy looks. Everyone may not have been 100 percent happy at first about their relationship but after spending time with Draco, Hermione and Blaise they could see how deliriously happy and in love they were. Their relationship may have been unconventional but it worked for them.

**vVv**

After leaving the Three Broomsticks a smaller group made their way to a little restaurant for lunch. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Millicent and Lavender found a small Chinese place towards the back of Hogsmead.

"You were a little more controlled than I thought you were going to be Cara"

"So was she actually. I thought that there would be more yelling"

"I'm pretty sure that will come later Hermione" Harry added "You know Molly likes to have all the details and then she begins yelling. It's how Fred and George got away with so much"

"Wow something to look forward to!"

They sat and had a lovely lunch laughing and chatting. Hermione noticed that Harry and Pansy seemed to be getting along really well. She even caught both of them looking at the other when the other wasn't looking. She wondered if there could be anything there but wasn't sure how Harry was feeling after his break-up with Ginny. Neville and Luna were also getting closer but had been since the year before. They were already practically dating but Neville could still be a little nervous.

She looked around at the people at the table. There were 4 Gryffindors, 4 Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. It wasn't that long ago that something like that would have never been seen. She was kind of proud of the fact that it was partly because of her that this was happening.

Blaise leaned over and whispered to her "Is everything ok Cara?"

"Everything's perfect!"

**vVv**

Later that afternoon the boys had wanted to try out some new Quidditch gear they had bought. Neville had also gone with them as they were going to teach him to fly better. Not wanting to be alone Hermione invited Pansy, Millicent, Lavender and Luna over for a spa afternoon. She didn't have them often but when she did she really enjoyed them.

The girls were sitting around the Heads common room, each of them with a different coloured mask on their faces, doing their nails or flicking through a magazine.

"So Pans, what's going on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked

"Nothing we were just talking"

"You two seem to be getting pretty close"

"I'll say!" Millicent added

"Come on dish Millie!" Lavender said excitedly

"The other day after dinner Harry escorted Pansy back to the Slytherin common room and kissed her on the cheek as he was leaving"

"It was on his way" Pansy said blushing

"The Slytherin dorms are on the way to the Gryffindor Tower now. I have to say that was never a path I ever took" Hermione laughed

"Ok so we are getting to know each other, but I don't know how things are going. He just split up with the Weaslette and I refuse to be someone's rebound. Truthfully I am also getting to the point where I want a serious relationship. I see how you three are with each other" she said looking at Hermione "And I want that! You three are making plans for your future; you're pregnant for Merlin's sake. You three are a family and I want all of that!"

"You'll get it Pansy. Trust me Harry is not really the type to do the rebound thing, but I do agree with taking it a little slow. He really thought that he and Ginny were in it for the long haul. He hasn't said anything but that little bitch broke his heart!"

"I guess that most of us will be dancing around each other for a while!"

"Oooh like Neville and Luna!" Hermione giggled

"Exactly. Come on Luna what's going on with you and Longbottom?" Pansy asked

"I like Neville. He never has any Nargles around him, but he has plenty of Dillybops because he gets so nervous all the time"

"Maybe you should make the first move"

"Lav's right! He really grew up a lot during the war and stopped being so nervous, maybe he is just worried that you won't like him as much as he likes you!"

"That may get rid of the Dillybops as well"

"Well there you go" Millicent said looking at the others silently asking what the bloody hell Dillybops were.

"So that just leaves Lavender and Millie"

"I'll have you know that Greg and I are going on our first date next week" Millicent said blushing

"Wow! I never thought that he could take a hint"

"He can a little thick sometimes but he is really sweet and caring. He only seems to get really stupid when he's around Vin too much!"

All of them laughed at that.

"What about you Lav?"

"Well I was approached by Cormac McLaggen yesterday" All the other girls cringed "But I politely declined"

"That guy has more ego than Draco on his worst day!"

"Plus when he asked me it was more of a statement than a question _'You want to go out with me!'_ I swear he was looking right past me at his reflection in the suit of armour behind me!"

"Didn't you go out with him Hermione?"

"Unfortunately! We went to Hogsmead together where he spent the whole day telling me just how good he was at everything. There has to be someone decent out there for you Lav!"

"Well I didn't want to say anything but since he graduated Oliver Wood and I have been writing letters to each other and since things ended with Ron they have become a little more....."

"Wow Oliver Wood. That guy is gorgeous, even I cheered for Gryffindor when he was playing and that accent is to die for!" Pansy said fanning herself with her hand.

"You should have been there in the morning when he was working out in the Gryffindor common rooms!"

"HERMIONE!"

"What? He was gorgeous and just because I am with Draco and Blaise now, doesn't mean I didn't notice him back then. I mean what girl in their right mind would pass up watching Oliver Wood, with no shirt on doing push-ups and sit-ups in the middle of the common room"

All the girls got glazed and far away looks in their eyes. Each of them picturing Hermione's description.

"Now that is something I would have switched houses for" Luna said making all the other girls bust up laughing

**vVv**

Back at the Three Broomsticks with Ron and his mother plans were just starting to get under way.

"What has been going on here Ronald?"

"Everything is so messed up Mum. Mione is with those two snakes, Ginny and Harry have split-up, Gryffindors are becoming friends with Slytherins. Did you know that Hermione's parents died during second year?"

"What? No that can't be right dear. She couldn't have been living on her own all that time"

"That's the worst part. She says that her guardian is Professor Snape and when she hasn't been in school or with us, she has been living with him"

"Things are far worse than I originally thought. How is Dumbledore letting all this happen?"

"He seems to be encouraging it! He made Hermione Head Girl while Malfoy and Zabini share Head Boy duties and I found out the other day that not only to they have to share a common room but all three of them are sharing a bed!"

"Oh dear, are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes Mum. I snuck into their dorm and there was only one bedroom with one big bed"

"Ronald I do not approve of you sneaking around Hogwarts"

"I'm sorry Mum but I had to get some kind of proof. I am positive that Hermione is under the influence of some kind of spell or potion and I think that they have started to affect Harry as well"

"Are you sure Ron, they both seemed pretty lucid"

"Mum they are consorting with Slytherins. There has to be something going on! I even think that they are abusing Hermione"

"How can you be so sure?"

Ron pulled the photo album out of his robes and handed it to his mother. "I found this when I was in their room"

Molly flipped through the album, getting more and more shocked with each turn of the page "Oh my! This is worse than I thought. I am going to give you all the help that you need with this Ronald. We are going to get things back to the way that they should be!"

Ron got a very Slytherin smirk across his face. Everything was going the way that he wanted!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

Ron and Molly had been working for a couple of weeks. Ron had finally made copies of all the photos and was going to send them all too different magazines and newspapers. Molly was getting in touch with the school governors and was setting up a meeting at Hogwarts with Dumbledore that would be in a couple of days.

Ron had told Molly of his plans to send the pictures to the paper and while she thought that it was a little crass, she also knew that it was probably the only way that they were going to get things back to normal! She had plans for all the children and no one was going to get in her way.

**vVv**

It had been about two weeks since Hermione had told Mrs Weasley about her relationship with Draco and Blaise and surprisingly there had been no retaliation (yet). It had been the same way with Harry as well, though she did notice that he and Pansy were getting closer with each passing day.

She was really happy for both of her friends. Both of them needed a special type of relationship and they were getting it with each other. They were taking things slowly and getting to know each other with no obstacles in the way.

It was getting closer to the Christmas holidays which the three had planned to spend in Avalon. Narcissa was going to be there as well, as was Blaise's family. It looked like a few people were going to be coming with them. Seeing as though Harry broke-up with Ginny he didn't feel right going to the Burrow so he was going with them. Since Pansy's father was gone it was just her and her mother so they would be joining the Malfoy's and the Zabini's. It was turning into an exciting Christmas.

**vVv**

It was Monday morning and the three were sitting down to breakfast when the post arrived. Ron knew what was coming as he had received private owls telling him that the photographs he sent in would be published that week. Some magazines were even publishing a special issue to get the photos out now.

He watched as the mass amounts of owls came in dropping papers and magazines on every table. A very large evil smile came across his face as the gasps and whispers began. His plan was going to work and things were going to go back to the way they should have been.

Over at their table Blaise unrolled the Daily Prophet wondering what kind of ridiculous crap they had printed today. It was a little thicker today so there must have been something utterly hilarious. He looked at the front page and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"Blaise what is it?" He passed over the paper for Hermione to look at and there on the front page was a very large photograph that _**NO ONE**_ was ever supposed to see.

Hermione began to hyperventilate. How the hell did someone get their hands on these pictures? She looked around the Great Hall and saw that almost everyone was looking at a copy of the Prophet or some other magazine.

"Mia you have to calm down!"

"Calm down....CALM DOWN....Look at this Draco! How the hell did they get those pictures? These photos are very very personal and everyone that reads the Daily Prophet is going to see them!"

"Ah it looks like some magazines have them as well Hermione" Lavender added

"WHAT!?" Hermione's breathing got worse, she was turning red. Her eyes were darting all over the place and then she blacked out.

Draco picked her up and he and Blaise ran to the hospital wing with her. They would have taken her to their room, but with her being pregnant they thought it better that a Mediwitch see her.

Draco and Blaise were pacing at the foot of her bed. She had been out for over an hour and it was really getting to them. Madam Pomfrey had checked her over and said that physically she was fine, but had just been terribly shocked.

Both of them were furious. How the hell had someone gotten their hands on those photographs? They would have had to have gone to their room and through their things to find those photos. For them to be published in so many newspapers and magazines then it couldn't have been a reporter that got them.

"So who do you think it was?"

"I'll give you two guesses Blaise but you are only going to need one!"

"How the hell did he get the photos in the first place? They were in the bottom drawer of my dresser!"

"I think that he used my cloak" Harry said walking into the hospital wing

"So the rumours are true Harry, you do have an invisibility cloak!"

"Yeah it was my father's. I keep it in the bottom of my trunk and a few weeks ago I noticed that it had been moved"

"What about the password to our rooms?"

"Well Ginny was going there a lot before all this crap; Have you changed the password since then?"

"Crap!"

"Why would that bastard do something like this? I know that he wants to hurt us, but this is hurting Mia as well"

"This is Ron Weasley that we are talking about. Not only does he have the emotional range of a teaspoon he is also a complete moron!"

"How is that even possible? I've seen all of his brothers and met a couple of them and they are pretty smart and the Weaslette may be a slut but she's not stupid"

"Bill and Charlie blame Fred and George. They dropped him on his head when he was a baby"

"Well that explains a lot but not all of it!"

"Are you two going to let him get away with this?"

"Definitely not! We just want to get him when he is least expecting it!"

"I think I can help with that. I still share a dorm room with the bastard and this time he has taken things way too far"

**vVv**

A few more hours later Hermione was still out cold. Harry, Blaise and Draco were all sitting around her bed waiting for her to wake-up. They had made their plans and as soon as they knew that Hermione was awake and going to be fine they were going to pay the Weasel a little visit.

All three looked up when the doors burst open. Isabella and Luciano Zabini came in followed by Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Mama, Papa what are you doing here?"

"We saw the articles in the Prophet and Witch Weekly and got here as soon as we could. Other than that Dumbledore has called a meeting of the school governors"

"I wonder what that's about." Draco mumbled to himself

"Draco dear it's rude to mumble"

"Sorry Mum"

"How's Hermione?"

"Madam Pomfrey says that she and the babies are fine, but seeing those photos in the paper was just too much for her mentally. She hyperventilated and blacked out; we're just waiting for her to wake-up"

"I'm awake!"

"Cara are you ok?"

"Please tell me that it was all a dream Blaise"

"I'm sorry Cara"

"It was Ron, wasn't it?"

"We think so!"

Hermione burst into tears. One of her best friends since she was eleven years old had just exposed some of her most private moments to the entire wizarding world. Blaise and Draco got on either side of her bed and held her as she cried. Both of them trying to soothe her.

"H-how could he be so cruel. I know that we may have hurt him, but this is too much"

"We'll work it out Mia"

"Everyone saw Draco! Everyone saw those photos. No one was ever supposed to see those. They were just ours, that's why we had them hidden away"

"I know love and we don't know how we are going to fix this just yet, but we will. Blaise and I promise that we will make all this better"

"It hurts so much!"

"We know Cara and we will try to take that pain away. It's just going to take some time!"

The three cuddled closer together. The boys trying to soothe away Hermione's pain and hurt. The others looked on at the unusual but working family unit. They may have been young and unconventional, but together they worked....Together!

Everyone noticed the small glow that began to come from the three, but then the doors burst open yet again. Dumbledore came in followed by yelling and complaining parents

"How can you let this happen?.....There are young children in this school.....You are supposed to discourage students from doing such things.....Why were things like this allowed to happen in a school?"

Dumbledore came to stand over by the bed "Miss Granger I am glad to see that you are awake. Is everything ok?"

"As ok as they can be!"

"Professor Dumbledore how can you allow such things to go on under this roof?" Some woman said pointing her pudgy finger towards the three

"Will all of you shut-up!" Everyone looked over to see Harry with an angry scowl on his face "None of you know what the hell is going on here. Yes those photos were scandalous, but they are also photos that were never supposed to be seen except for the three people that were in them. Do you think they actually wanted the world to see those pictures? As for Professor Dumbledore allowing such things; No one has a say about relationships except for the people that are in them. Their relationship may be unconventional but it is also private. They do not go around flaunting it nor do they tell anyone what they do together. These photos were released by a vindictive and cruel person. If they had never come to light then none of you would have been any the wiser!"

"Now Harry dear I don't think that is the point that we are trying to get across. They performed sexual acts within the walls of Hogwarts, they should be punished!" Mrs Weasley said as she stepped forward

"You know what Mrs Weasley, cork it!" Hermione yelled "We have all done the math and you are one to talk!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you married Mr Weasley as soon as you left Hogwarts and Bill was born FIVE months later. Even with magic that is still too early for a baby to be born. Which means that you would have had to have been pregnant for about the last four months of your time here?"

There were a few snickers and not only from the three and their group!

"Are you not pregnant yourself Miss Granger?" A tall man with light brown hair asked

"Yes I am, but my children were not conceived while we were at Hogwarts. While those photographs were taken within our private rooms as Harry said, they were never supposed to see the light of day and were stolen from our room by a complete bastard" She said shooting a look at Mrs Weasley

"Well I think that we have bothered these people enough. If you will please follow me to my office then I will hear all of you out there!" Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in their eyes and walked out of the hospital wing with most of the parents following behind him. Since being confronted by none other than Harry-Saviour of the wizrding world-Potter they had all shut-up!

Mrs Weasley had stayed behind and stood at the foot of Hermione's bed. "You had no right saying such things to me Hermione!"

"I may not have, but they needed to be said!"

"I think it best that you not come to the Burrow for Christmas this year or anymore for that matter!"

"I wasn't planning to!"

"We will see you there Harry!"

Before he even had time to answer Mrs Weasley had followed the rest of the parents out of the Hospital wing.

**vVv**

Later that night Madam Pomfrey had let Hermione go saying that she had to take it easy for the next few days and if she had even the slightest bit of concern to come back and see her.

The three were now in their common room with Blaise's parents, Narcissa, Severus and Harry. The three sat in their usual formation with Hermione leaning against Draco and his arm around her. Blaise was sitting forward trying to explain things to his parents and Hermione had a hand on him twirling some of his hair through her fingers as she stared off into space.

Blaise shot Draco a look. Whenever she twirled their hair through her fingers there was definitely something bothering her.

"We just don't understand Blaise how you could let these photos be found"

"It's not like we left them on our coffee table Papa. They were in an album in my bottom drawer under piles of clothes"

"Then how were they taken?"

"I have an invisibility cloak" Harry said "And I think that our fr... I think that Ron Weasley may have borrowed it and come in here when everyone was out! It's really the only explanation for it"

Hermione stood up and began to walk off

"Mia?"

"I'm going to go for a bath, excuse me"

Draco and Blaise watched her as she slowly climbed the stairs and went into their room.

"Is she ok?" Narcissa asked

"Not really! Weasley has been one of her best friends since she was 11 years old and for him to do something like this, it has truly broken her"

"Are you sure that it was Weasley?" Severus asked

"Blaise and I were talking about it and he seems to be the only one possible. Ever since that Skeeter woman wrote all that rubbish during the Triwizard Tournament, no reporters have been allowed in Hogwarts. And while not everyone is happy about our relationship none of them would have gone this far except for Weasley"

"There is no way that we can prove it 100 percent though so he is going to get away with it" Blaise added

"You know that things are going to get even more difficult for the three of you. The teachers will help wherever possible but it's not going to be easy" Severus said

"We know! We are just more worried about Mia at the moment. Whatever she is feeling is going to affect the babies as well. We're just glad that the Christmas holidays are coming up soon and we can take her back to Avalon. Being that far away from everyone and everything, in a place that we all love will hopefully bring her spark back"

"Does Vivienne know what's been going on?"

"We haven't heard anything from her but she does read the Prophet, as does every other bloody witch or wizard or the UK and probably the rest of the world!"

"We will all help you as much as we can, but you three are really going to have to stick together on this and pull each other through it!" Isabella added

**vVv**

After everyone had left Draco and Blaise went upstairs to their bedroom. Hermione was lying in the middle of the bed, wide awake and staring off into space. It seemed like the more time she had to think about it, the worse she got.

The boys quickly and quietly got ready for bed and climbed into the bed on either side of her. Draco moved in behind her and pulled her close to his chest, holding her tight. Blaise moved in front of her and took one of her hands, then began moving her hair out of her face. As soon as they settled down with her she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face and the sobs wracked her body.

"H-how could he be so c-c-cruel?"

"We don't know Cara, but he's not worth these tears"

"If he could be this mean Mia then he truly never was your friend. We are in this together and we will always be here for you, as will our parents, Severus and Harry. I am sure that our true friends are going to be on our side as well"

"He's pathetic?!"

"Oh definitely!"

"We're not alone?"

"We are going to have so much support that it is going to drive us crazy"

"We just have to put up with all the gossip for a couple more weeks and then we will go to Avalon for Christmas. By the time that we get back all of this is going to be forgotten and people will have moved on"

"Do you promise?"

"As much as we can Mia. As much as we can!"

They held her close until her breathing got into an even rhythm. They looked at each other silently saying that there was no way that they were going to let the Weasel get away with this. They were going to leave him for a while and let him think he got away with it and then they were going to strike. He had hurt their girl, they were going to hurt him back!

**vVv**

Tuesday morning the three left their rooms with their heads held high. They had thought about hiding away but were not going to give anyone the satisfaction. Those photos were never supposed to be seen by anyone but them that did not mean they were ashamed of them.

The held each other close and walked into the Great Hall. The talking and chatter stopped and it was dead quiet as they walked through to their table. All eyes were on them. What did they want? What did they expect? All the people at their table smiled and continued eating. As soon as they sat down the chattered started back up again. Everyone was still looking at them though as well as pointing. This was going to be tougher than they thought.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Lavender asked

"I'm getting there"

"So Hermione" Pansy asked "I was just wondering how you um, well how you got your legs to bend in that direction"

All three looked up at her shocked but then the most unexpected thing happened. Hermione cracked up laughing. She was laughing so hard that tear were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god thankyou so much Pansy. That was exactly what I needed"

"I aim to please, but I still want to know!"

Everyone saw Harry's eyes light up at the thought of that. He hadn't gone that far with Pansy but he was a teenage boy and the thought of any girls legs bending in any direction made his eyes sparkle.

Ron came downstairs on a high that morning. He waited until closer to the end of breakfast hoping that when he got downstairs that everything would be back to the way it should have been all year. When he got to the Great Hall he was greeted with the most annoying and angering sight. There at the usual table was his Hermione sitting in between those two slimy Slytherins laughing and Harry was laughing right along with them.

What the hell had happened? Those pictures were supposed to drive all of them apart. They were supposed to back with him. He was supposed to be with Lavender and then after school was finished he and Hermione were supposed to get married and settle down. He and Harry were supposed to be best friends forever. Harry was supposed to marry his sister for Merlin's sake. Why were none of his plans working out? Why did everything have to change? He plonked himself down next to his sister and looked over at their table again. Hermione had a shocked look on her face and then pulled Malfoy and Zabini's hands to her stomach. They smiled at her and then she kissed them both passionately. This just made Ron's anger burn even hotter!

**vVv**

That morning when the owls came there were plenty for Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Many of them were telling them that they were disgusting and should be punished. There were plenty for Hermione from perverted old men and some women. Draco and Blaise even got a couple of those. Most of the letters were telling them how wrong they were. None of them mattered to Hermione though as her babies had moved for the first time that morning and she was on a high.

As she walked to class people were still talking and pointing, but she ignored them all. She realised that morning when her babies were kicking that all that mattered were her three children, Blaise and Draco. They were a family and that's all that mattered.

The rest of the week went along with people still pointing and talking. When the three went outside to go to Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology there were reporters at the gates trying to get a quote or a picture. They still got owls everyday but as each day passed they were getting less and less. Wednesday morning there was only one letter that interested Hermione. It was one from Charlie.

_Dear Mina_

_I saw the photos in the Daily Prophet and I am sorry to tell you that it was my shithead of a little brother Ron that gave them to all the papers. I don't know where he got them or why he would do something so disgusting, but Mum said that he has had them for a while now. _

_It seems like most of my family has gone crazy. Mum thought it was a good thing exposing your relationship with Malfoy and Zabini like that. Dad is furious that one of his sons could be so underhanded and I keep getting owls from Ginny telling me how everyone is against her. I have also heard from Bill and he says that he would have preferred hearing about your new relationship from you personally but is glad that you have found some happiness._

_I have no idea what is going on with any of them but hope to find out when I come home for Christmas._

_Be good my little Mina and know that you have my support no matter what happens._

_Love Charlie!_

She handed the letter to Blaise who read it and handed it to Draco. They had their proof. The Weasel was going to pay!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was re-reading the TWILIGHT series as well as a bit of writers block.**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was Christmas vacation and everyone was excited. Hermione was nearly 5 months along and because it was triplets, she was getting big, fast. The babies were moving quite a bit now and it was really exciting for all of them. They had been to see Madam Pomfrey for all her pre-natal exams and found that they were having two girls and one boy.

When they first found out Hermione thought that Blaise and Draco would have been more disappointed that they were only having one boy, but they were so excited that they already started calling the girls _Our Little Princesses. _Hermione loved that now their family was going to have 3 girls and 3 boys. It seemed like 3 was their lucky number.

Over the last couple of weeks Hermione had noticed that Pansy and Harry had gotten even closer and both of them seemed happy together. He had even asked her out on a date and they had spent the whole day together in Hogsmead. For the first time in a long time, both of them seemed to have true smiles on their faces. They were still taking things slow, but they had become a steady couple.

It seems like many people had become couples all through Hogwarts. Neville finally got over his nerves and asked Luna out for real. Greg and Millicent had also become steady as well. Hermione looked around at their compartment on the Hogwarts Express and smiled. All the couples were sitting together smiling at each other and chatting amongst themselves. Even Lavender was happy. She was on her own at the moment but she was reading through a stack of letters from Oliver with a huge smile on her face. Everything was going so well for everyone. Even the reporters had left them alone once they realised they wouldn't be getting any type comment or photos. For the first time in a long time things were going well.

**vVv**

The train pulled up in at Kings Cross station and everyone piled out. Goodbyes were said and hugs given. The ones going to Avalon looked around and found Vivienne standing along the platform waiting for everyone.

"Vivienne" Hermione, Draco and Blaise called out

"Oh my three beautiful babies" she said as she hugged them "I have missed you so and look at your beautiful stomach Hermione"

"Three more beautiful babies!"

"Vivienne you have already met Harry, but this is his girlfriend and our friend Pansy Parkinson"

"Oh it's such a pleasure to meet you Pansy. Your mother arrived in Avalon yesterday with Narcissa and we have been getting to know each other really well. I am glad that you and she could spend the Christmas holidays with us, as I am with you Harry"

Before Harry even had the chance to answer Vivienne someone interrupted him

"Harry there you are dear. Come along everyone is ready to go back to the Burrow"

"Ah Mrs Weasley you never gave me a chance to tell you before. I decided to spend the vacation in Avalon"

"Don't be silly dear you always spend your vacation with us"

"Yes I know that I use to, but I really don't think that is such a good idea given the circumstances"

"Nonsense dear. Now really do come along"

Vivienne stepped forward at this "Mrs Weasley is it? Hello I am Vivienne the lady of the lake and if you would really like to spend the Christmas Holidays with Harry I would like to extend an invitation to you and your family to join us in Avalon"

Most of the other Weasely's had stepped forward just as Vivienne was saying this and it was Mr Weasley that answered.

"Well that sounds lovely indeed. I have always wanted to go to Avalon myself and I think we would gladly accept your invitation. If you could either wait for us or give us the co-ordinates as some as will have to go home and do some packing"

"Well due to Hermione's condition I have actually brought a car as it is unsafe for her to travel by floo or portkey at the moment. So we will gladly wait for you at the front of the station"

Mr Weasley never gave his wife a chance to argue and they apparated back to the Burrow to pack, soon followed by Bill. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Charlie were all left behind.

"Hello my little Mina" Charlie said stepping forward

"Charlie it's so good to see you. I'm not really so little at the moment"

"I noticed" he said with a smirk

She smacked his arm "Charlie I want to introduce you to Draco and Blaise"

Ginny and Ron stood off to the side waiting for Charlie to give the two Slytherins a sneer and walk away but he stunned both of them.

He put his hand out for them to shake "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I hear you're taking good care of our girl here"

"As much as she will let us"

"Yeah Little Miss Independent this one"

"Very funny guys. Oh Vivienne this is Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you would like to follow me I have car waiting at the front of the station"

Vivienne lead them all through Kings Cross station to the front where a very muggle looking town car was waiting. At least that's what it looked like on the outside but when they got in they could see that the inside had been magically extended to fit everyone.

Everyone piled in with Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Draco sitting at one end of the car and the Weasley's at the other end. Vivienne and Charlie were sitting in the middle at the moment being silent mediators.

"Are you going to be alright with this Harry, Pans?" Hermione asked

"Yeah it should be alright. What about you three?"

"Avalon is a pretty big place. We don't really have to see them at all if we don't want to"

"Sounds good to me" Pansy added "The Weaslette is already giving me death glares"

"Don't worry about her my flower. I made my choice and I couldn't be happier about it" Harry said kissing Pansy on the nose.

They didn't have to wait long for the others to come back with their luggage and soon they were on their way. It was about and hour and a half to two hour drive to Glastonbury so everyone settled in for the trip.

About half an hour into the trip Draco and Blaise had struck up a conversation with Charlie about Dragons. Bill was talking with Vivienne, Harry and Pansy. The twins looked like they were planning something. Molly, Ginny and Ron sat seething while Arthur tried to distract them. Hermione leaned against Blaise watching everything go on and the world passing them by through the window.

Ever since she had gotten to about her fourth month along, Hermione got tired quite easily and this was definitely on of those times. She tried to stifle a large yawn but of course Blaise noticed.

"You tired Cara?"

"Yeah a bit"

"Why don't you lay across Drake and I and rest. We'll wake you when we get to the Tor"

"Mmm I think I might. I'm so tired!"

Ron sat next to his mother as he watched Hermione have a hushed conversation with Zabini. Soon afterwards she twisted in her seat putting her head in his lap. Without any of them saying a word he watched as Malfoy lifted his hands for her to put her legs in his lap. Malfoy hadn't even looked away from the conversation that he was having with Charlie. It was like he knew what was happening. Like it was second nature. Ron watched as one of Zabini's hands gently stroked Hermione's hair while the other travelled down to her stomach, soon to be joined by Malfoy's hand. He watched as Hermione's small hand covered both of theirs and a contented smile came across her face.

His anger grew as he watched this. That was supposed to be his lap, his hands, his children. Why couldn't anyone see this? Why was everything going so wrong?

**vVv**

They arrived at the Glastonbury Tor around dusk. There had been a small snowfall that day and everything was covered in a frosting of gorgeous white snow.

Because it was so cold there were no tourists which made it easy for everyone to slip through the secret door and into Avalon. Everything there was also covered in a frosting of snow and Hermione thought that it looked even more magical than the first time that she saw it.

Vivienne stepped in front of the group "Welcome to Avalon everyone. We will be riding horses back to the Heart of Avalon, but some of you may have to double up as we do not have enough for everyone.

Harry leaned down to whisper in Pansy's ear "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Yes love, but you know how to ride"

"No I know how to ride a broom. That is not going to help me when it comes to a horse"

"I guess not. Just get behind me and I will do the rest" Pansy thought for a minute "That sounded extremely dirty didn't it"

"Yes it did, but I'll let it go"

"You don't really have to, you know" Pansy said with a flirtatious smile

"Are you sure Pansy?"

"I know that we were taking things slow Harry and that it hasn't been long since you split with Ginny but...."

"Pansy she doesn't matter to me anymore. Things were never really right with her, but they feel right with you. If you're ready to take the next step then so am I. Truthfully I think that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time"

"Oh Harry!" Pansy squealed, kissing him all over his face with him laughing.

Draco looked over as Pansy and Harry as he helped Hermione up onto a horse to sit in front of Blaise "You think things are going well with them" he laughed

"Really well" Hermione giggled "Can your hands reach around my belly Blaise?"

"You are not as big as you think Cara and if you were as big as the moon I would still try to put my arms around you"

"Jeez Blaise could you be any cheesier" Draco chuckled as he helped Pansy up onto the horse in front of Harry.

"Hey I may be cheesy but at least I haven't been reduced to a step"

"Boys boys boys! No fighting, I think that you are as sweet and cheesy as each other" Hermione said

"HA" Blaise said. Draco just poked his tongue out at him "You are spending way too much time with Cara"

"Is that even possible?" Draco smiled as he pulled Hermione down to him for a kiss, before walking off and quickly pulling himself up onto his own horse.

"And he says I'm the cheesy one" Blaise whispered into Hermione's ear making her giggle

**vVv**

Arthur had sat through the whole trip observing everyone. He was disappointed that Harry and Hermione would never truly be part of his family, but as he watched them he could see how truly happy they were.

The way Draco, Hermione and Blaise seemed to fit together like an odd puzzle. Like they were three parts of the same whole. She seemed happy and content, something he had not seen in her since her parents had passed away in second year.

Yes he knew of her parents. He was one of the Order that suggested Hermione live with Severus. He would have gladly taken her, but knew that it would just put all of them into even more danger. He had never told his wife any of this as he knew that she would argue until everyone gave in and went with her suggestions. In fact there were many secrets that he kept from his wife.

He knew more about his family than many of them suspected. He knew about the many witches that his sons had bedded and the wizards that Ginny had been with. His wife always thought that in that aspect her children were innocent and all of them waiting until they were married. He knew better!

He looked over to Harry and for the very first time saw a true smile on the boys face. This made Arthur smile. Harry entire life had been hell in one way or another. He had always had something hanging over his head and now he was free and enjoying it. There were times that he had hoped that Harry would find that happiness and freedom with his daughter, but for everything they had tried to teach her she could truly be a selfish little witch.

Arthur sometimes wondered where they went wrong with Ron and Ginny. They had given them as much love and attention as the other children. They may have had it a little tougher being on the tail end of the hand-me-downs, but should that truly affect their attitudes so much?

Did Ginny truly think that Harry would just turn a blind eye while she slept with other wizards? Did Ron think that Hermione would put her entire life on hold just to wait for him?

"Look at that display" Molly said from in front of him "They are all just being so ridiculous"

"Molly you have to stop this. They have made their choices and they are happy about it"

"We had plans for all of them Arthur"

"No you had plans for them Molly and not everyone can live exactly like you want them to. They are all their own people and that means that they have to make their own choices"

"You're wrong Arthur, they are children and they need to be guided into the right path"

Arthur just sighed. He loved his wife dearly, but she was one of the most infuriating people he had ever known. She was the type of woman that pushed and pushed until she got her own way, which was probably where Ron and Ginny got it from. When Vivienne had offered to have them in Avalon for the Christmas vacation, he had hoped that his wife would see that everyone had moved on, but now he knew that she was just going to take this as an opportunity to push things in the way that she wanted them to go!

**vVv**

There were many people that had doubled up on the horses. The only ones on their own were Ron, Draco and Vivienne. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she saw Ron trying to ride a horse. It was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever seen. What she didn't understand though was that the rest of her family didn't seem to having any trouble at all. She knew that Charlie rode on the Dragon reservation, but didn't know about the others.

She did laugh when his horse took off in the complete opposite direction that he wanted it to go. He held the reigns so high in the air and was bouncing up and down like a rag doll. It go so bad that the twins had to chase after him and lead the horse while Ron just sat there looking like a spoilt child.

"So Vivienne is my family here yet?" Blaise asked from behind her

"Oh yes sorry Blaise. They arrived this morning just before I left to come and pick you all up. Your Nonna's have already taken over the kitchen.

"I don't think I have seen Blaise's Nonna's do anything but cook" Hermione laughed

"They are going to spoil you rotten and try to fatten you up now that they know you're pregnant Cara"

"Fine by me, I love all their cooking"

"I thought you didn't like wizard cooking by house elves" Ron said with a snarl

"Ron, Nonna is not a name for house elves, it is Italian for Grandmother and they actually do all their cooking the muggle way. They say it tastes better that way!"

"Whatever!"

She could hear Blaise snicker from behind her and looked over to see Draco roll his eyes. Even in the smallest ways Ron was still trying to turn her against them, but it just seemed to backfire.

They reached the heart of Avalon and Narcissa and Isabella were waiting outside for them. Draco quickly jumped down from his horse so that he could help Hermione down. He could already see that she was excited to see both of them. Over there time at school Narcissa and Hermione had written many letter and there had been a couple of visits; Through that time they were both getting along so much better.

Draco helped her down and she ran over to them "Aunt Cissa, Zia Bella, it's so good to see you"

"Hermione you look so much better since the last time that we saw you"

"I feel so much better thankyou Aunt Cissa. I decided not to let all of this stuff bother me anymore"

"Are you still getting letters" Isabella asked as they began to walk into the castle

"Yes a few. Not as many as we got at first, but a still quite a few"

"Are they still as horrible?"

"Actually the letters we have been receiving lately have been more suggestive than anything else"

"Dirty old Wizards writing to a young witch"

"It's actually more dirty old wizards writing to young wizards. Blaise and Draco get the majority of the letters" Hermione laughed

"Oh dear"

"Yeah they really aren't that impressed by it"

"You came with a lot more people than we thought" Narcissa said looking back

"Yes Vivienne invited the Weasley's at the train station"

"Are you three going to ok with that?"

"Yes most of them are fine and I think Draco and Blaise are already devising a plan to keep us away from Ron and Ginny"

"Well we can help with that can't we Narcissa" Isabella beamed

"Of course you are carrying our grandchildren in there and I think that it is about time that we started spoiling you and them rotten"

"Speaking of grandchildren we have something to tell you, but we want to tell you when we are all together"

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news definitely!"

"And you're not going to tell us now?"

"No you will just have to wait"

"Oooh you wicked wicked girl" Narcissa and Isabella both laughed

**vVv**

After everyone had been given their rooms, they all started to wander about. Draco, Blaise and Hermione ran to the kitchens to see Blaise's Nonna's.

"Nonna Petrelli, Nonna Zabini l'abbiamo mancata così molto" (We missed you so much)

"Hermione, Draco, Blaise. Guardare quel ventre pieno dei nostri grandi nipoti" (Look at that belly full of our Great Grandchildren)

"Indubbiamente pieno ed iniziando a usare la vescica della Mummia come un trampolino" (Definitely full and beginning to use Mummy's bladder as a trampoline) Hermione said as she ran off to the bathroom

"Ora i ragazzi quando la sono intendendo fare una donna onesta fuori di quella ragazza cara?" (Now boys when are you going to make an honest woman out of that dear girl?)

Blaise and Draco laughed

"Più presto di lei pensa Nonna's. Più presto di lei pensa" (Sooner than you think Nonna's. Sooner than you think)

**vVv**

The boys were outside playing Quidditch as Pansy and Hermione sat on some transfigured sofa chairs on the ground watching them play. It was a little difficult for Hermione to sit though as Blaise and Draco had put so many layers on her, she felt like the marshmallow man. She could hardly put her arms down and her face was practically wrapped up like a mummy.

As she walked out to the field she had to waddle because she could hardly bend her knees. She was glad that they cared so much about her, but this was a little ridiculous.

When she reached Pansy she laughed at Hermione then proceeded to help her remove some of the layers, especially the ones around her face. It was starting to become a little difficult to breath and no one could hear a thing that she was saying.

"Ok sweetie I know they love you but this is ridiculous"

"Tell me about it. They wanted to put a warming charm on me as well"

"You would have cooked like the Christmas turkey"

Just as she was about to answer Blaise landed in front of her "Cara what are you doing you're going to freeze!"

"Blaise I love you but I am so hot at the moment and Pansy couldn't hear a word that I was saying. I promise that if I get cold I will put some layers back on"

"Fine but as soon as we get inside you are going in for a warm bath"

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "As long as you and Draco join me, I will be happy to have a warm bath"

Blaise flew off with a huge smile on his face. He flew up to Draco and said something to him and the smile doubled on both their faces. Hermione just shook her head and laughed before sitting down to next to Pansy.

"You said something dirty!"

"Maybe a little" Hermione said with a coy smile

"What is it with boys and that look?"

"I don't know but I've seen Harry with that look lately"

"I think that we are really moving forward. It was his idea that we share a bedroom and he told me that I am the best thing that has happened to him in a long time"

"Wow Pans I am so happy for you two. It's about time Harry found some true happiness"

"I don't think I have ever been this happy either. I always use to date guys that my father thought would help our family move up in the world. This is the first time that I have really chosen someone for me and I truly feel like I have made the right choice. You know that it's because of you three?"

"Us, why?"

"You three are so brave and have stood up for what you wanted. Most of us in Slytherin have always wanted something different, something better than what our father's were doing, but we were always too scared to step forward and say anything different. As soon as Blaise and Draco stepped forward and said not only did they love a Gryffindor but also a muggle-born that's when the dam broke. We were all free to do whatever we wanted" a small tear slipped from Pansy's eye

"Hey it's all good Pansy. Things are definitely getting better for all of us!"

**vVv**

Later that afternoon Draco, Blaise and Hermione sat together in a nice warm bath. She moved gently through the water and straddled Blaise, already feeling his growing erection.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt the babies Cara?"

"I am positive. We just have to take things slow and maybe one at a time"

"Mmm we like to go slow Mia" Draco said kissing her neck "Touching you, tasting you, feeling you. Moving our hands all over your luscious body"

"He's right Cara and you know how much we like to watch"

Hermione was becoming extremely turned on just by their words. They hadn't really had sex since she found out that she was pregnant. They had done other things but just never seemed to get around to sex. It didn't help that they were all busy with school, Head duties, Draco was at Quidditch Practice and Blaise had swim practice. Most of the time when they each got to bed they all collapsed from exhaustion.

Hermione rose up out of the water a little and lowered herself down onto a now very hard Blaise. Both of them threw their heads back and moaned.

"Oh gods Cara you are still so tight our love"

"Mmm Blaise you feel so good"

Draco sat and watched as his two loves moved together. He grew so hard just watching them, hearing them, wanting to touch them. He moved around them kissing both their necks, her breasts. The water moving around them as Hermione moved slowly up and down on top of Blaise.

Hermione moved a little faster loving the feeling of having Blaise deep inside of her. There were hands, lips and tongues all over her, making her moan even more. She opened her eyes and looked deep into the violet eyes of Blaise only to see that they were now black with lust. She looked over at Draco to see that his eyes were the same.

She reached out a hand and intertwined her fingers with Draco, then did the same with Blaise. Out of nowhere Draco and Blaise grabbed each other's hand. For the first time that they could ever think of they felt the power. The power that was theirs since the day they were born. This had never happened before. They had felt things separately but never together.

They could feel the power flowing freely between them, like a flowing river. For the first time in their relationship they saw the light begin to form around them. Hermione still moved on top of Blaise as the light grew. They were all so mesmerised. The feelings that were going through all of their bodies. Even Draco felt like Hermione was moving on top of him. It wasn't just that though; They could feel the love each of them had for the others. The love that they had for their children and somehow the love the children already had for them.

Hermione didn't know if it was an orgasm that was building inside of her or the power, but she threw her head back and screamed out in the ultimate ecstasy, with Blaise quickly following. Without letting go of Blaise's hand she moved over to straddle Draco. Again they created what had just happened with her and Blaise. It was ecstasy, it was euphoric. It was everything that all of them had ever felt and so much more!

**vVv**

When the three made it to dinner that night everyone looked up slightly shocked. Everyone just stared at them as they entered and sat down.

They looked down at themselves. They were dressed and put together

"What's everyone looking at?" Hermione asked

"You three just look so........" Harry started

"Beautiful" Pansy finished

"Are you two ok?" Blaise asked

"They're right Caro. You three look absolutely stunning" Isabella added

"We haven't done anything different!"

"It's not just the way you look Mina. There is just something about you all that seems so....."

"Assolutamente perfezionare (Absolutely perfect) Nonna Petrelli said

"Yeah what she said"

"Ah ok thankyou" Draco said

They were looking at everyone around the table looking at them. Everyone had the strangest looks on their faces and were just staring. They looked over to Vivienne who had the strangest smile on her face. Something was going on and they were going to get to the bottom of it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews. I just want to say that I'm not really happy with this chapter but was getting so stuck that I had to write something. I hope that you enjoy it anyway and I look forward to more reviews**

* * *

After dinner the three joined Vivienne for a short stroll. They all loved walking around Avalon. It was like there was a freedom there. Like nothing could ever hurt them within that place.

"What's going on Vivienne?"

"With this power that you have it has been separate, except when you made love. You could each do things separately, now I have a feeling that you can each control your power together. You have truly connected and become one"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you keep training and practicing you will not only to control the magic that comes out of yourselves but also out of each other"

"You mean that I could make Draco or Blaise do some kind of spell or something like I was doing it myself"

"Exactly! You may even have some telepathy and your senses about the other two may become more acute. You will be able to tell if any one of you is in any kind of danger"

"There is something that you aren't telling us isn't there?"

"Yes there is and I am sorry, but I have to wait until the time is right. Trust me young ones, you will know when the time comes. You will be told everything when the time is right" They kept walking and came across Arthur and Molly. Molly just shook her head at them and kept walking "I am sorry for inviting them. I didn't realise who they were until after I invited them. I just didn't want to see the conflict"

"It's fine Vivienne. Most of the Weasley's are fine it's mostly Molly, Ron and Ginny that's the problem. Don't worry though we are as much guests here as they are, so we will not be starting anything" Hermione said giving a pointed look to Draco and Blaise.

"Nonsense you are not guests here, this is your home" Hermione burst into tears "Oh my, did I say something wrong?"

"Its fine, Mia's hormones have been kicking in lately and she has been crying at the drop of a hat"

Hermione smacked his arm "It's not just that Draco. I haven't really had a true home since my parents died. Sev has been great and I love him for it, but it never really felt like home unlike here at Avalon. It's not always hormones you know!"

"Yes dear, sorry!"

"Yeah Drake don't you know that it's not always hormones" Blaise chuckled

Hermione then smacked his arm "Don't mock him because he was mistaken. I swear you two are impossible!"

"Yes dear, sorry!"

"Argh!" Hermione stalked off inside

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is a pregnant hormonal woman" Vivienne said laughing

"She just said that she wasn't hormonal"

"Of course she said that. What woman wants to hear that they are being hormonal? You two are just going to have to face it that until those babies are born everything is going to be your fault unless you can palm it off onto everyone else. Don't try blaming each other though because she will then just blame the both of you"

"This pregnancy is going to be difficult on all of us"

"Yes it is but just imagine it from her point of view. She can see everything that is happening to her. Her body's changing and she knows that she is hormonal, but she is powerless to stop it. Oh and don't call her dear. It sounds so patronizing!"

Draco and Blaise went to the greenhouse and picked Hermione a daisy each. She had told them once that daisy's seemed like a happy flower so they made her happy.

They found her in the large common room that was off of the dining room. Almost everyone was in there. She was sitting on a sofa watching Harry and Pansy play a game of exploding snap. They walked to either side of her and gave her the daisy each. She gave them her loving smile so they sat down next to her.

"We're sorry Mia"

"Yes we are very sorry Cara"

"It's ok. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't take it out on either of you"

They cuddled into each other loving the feeling of just being together. Hermione loving the protection that Draco and Blaise gave her just by sitting with her. The feeling of them surrounding her, their smell and their hands touching her belly connecting with their unborn children.

"Gods do we have to see this all vacation?" Ron bellowed

"If you don't want to see us Ron then go somewhere else. Avalon is a big place I am sure that you could find somewhere else to go!" Hermione said

"I wouldn't have to see it at all if you hadn't have been so selfish and stupid and given your virginity to those two Slytherins!" Charlie choked on his drink while Draco and Blaise began laughing "And what do you find so funny!"

"What they find so funny Ron is the fact that neither of them took my virginity"

"You mean you gave it to someone else? Ginny was right you are a slut!"

"That's enough little brother"

"No Bill, it was all planned out. She and I should have been married and she should have given her virginity to me on our wedding night. Now she tells me that she gave it up to some random bloke. Who knows how many men she has slept with?!"

"Four Ronald. I have slept with four men, not that it is any of your business and it was never some random bloke. I have had a connection with all of them!"

"Ron you really have to stop all of this mate. All those plans while lovely at one point are never going to work out and as for Hermione being a virgin well that is truthfully up to her. Not all brides are virgins when you marry them, I know Fleur wasn't and it is actually a bit of an outdated tradition"

Ron looked over a Bill shocked and appalled "How could you have married her knowing that she was tainted"

"Are you even listening to anyone Ron" Charlie said to him "Bill married her because he loved her and nothing else mattered. Mina is with these two because she loves them and they love her. They are having children together and by the looks of them they are going to be together for the rest of their lives. Anyway Ron, everyone knows that you slept with Lavender!"

"So what if I did, I wasn't going to marry her"

"Save listening to anyone else Ronald; Are you even listening to yourself? In your eyes all women should be pure when she gets married, but you slept with Lavender. Does that mean she's never supposed to get married?" Hermione said shaking her head

"I didn't say that all women have to virgins when they get married. I just think that us Weasley's deserve to marry someone who is pure and untainted. We are purebloods after all!"

Everyone just looked at him shocked. Where was all this crap coming from? Even Ginny was staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"You are more pathetic than I ever thought Weasley. Your views are more distorted and skewed than even my father's were. How about you try thinking before speaking. Come on Mia, Blaise I think it's time we went to bed!"

They got up and went to leave the room

"Do not turn your back on me. I'm not done with you yet!"

This was enough for Hermione. She had tried to ignore him but he would never take the hint. She turned around with fury in both her eyes and her voice. Lightning began striking all over Avalon

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley and you listen to me good. I am sick and tired of all your bullshit! According to your views I am tainted and do not deserve to marry a Weasley, well if that is the case then leave me alone! I never have and never will love you. You don't even love me; you love the idea that was put into your head. As for that idea it is all crap. There is no way that I will want to stay home 24/7 and act like the good little housewife. I have my own dreams and want to live them! You want to know why I love Blaise and Draco so much? It's because they accept me for me. They do not get angry over the smallest things, they let me live my own life, they do not hold my past over my head, they accept that I have a past and live with it. They were even willing to give me up if you and Harry didn't accept them in my life that is love! You have never and would never do any of that! You never accept anything about anyone; everyone is supposed to fit how you want them to fit. Life is not like that Ronald. So just give up on all this crap and leave us the hell alone!"

With one last lightning strike she turned around and walked off with Draco and Blaise. Ron sat down on a sofa chair just after they left.

"Pfft, if they were willing to give her up why are they still with her? I certainly didn't accept anything!"

"They didn't give her up Ron because she didn't want them to. Being in love comes with sacrifices and she loves them so much that she was willing to sacrifice her friendship with quite a lot of people. Unlike you and some other people, we were willing to look past who they were and see who they are now. If you actually got your head out of your ass and really looked at them, you would see that they are a family and that nothing and no one is ever going to come between them"

"You're wrong Harry; she is going to be mine!"

Harry just shook his head "Draco's right, you are pathetic! Come on Pans"

**vVv**

When Harry and Pansy entered the common room Blaise was sitting on the couch while Draco paced in front of the fire.

"Is everything ok guys?" Pansy asked

"Mia got so angry and expelled a lot of energy and magic, that we were worried about her and the babies. There's a healer in seeing her now"

"I think it's time that we did something about the Weasel, he just won't take the hint and leave us all alone. We have all tried ignoring him and he still hurts Cara!"

"Whatever you two do, I'm in. I never realised how much of an idiot Ron was. It was always him that was breaking us apart either taking me or Hermione with him"

"Well I think it's time that he gets what's coming to him. We'll just get Mia settled and then finally get him; How does midnight sound?

"Sounds perfect. What about you Pansy?"

"I'm no good at hexing, you know that. I'll stay behind in case Hermione wakes up"

"Thanks Pans!"

The healer came out of the bedroom. Blaise shot up out of his seat and he and Draco raced over.

"Is she ok?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Boys, boys, she's fine. I have given her a calming draught and a sleeping potion. She should sleep for about 10 to 12 hours. The babies and she are fine but she needs this sleep to settle down. I do recommend that she no longer be put under any kind of stress. For the moment she is asking for the two of you"

They raced into the room and found Hermione lying in the middle of the bed. They could see the sleeping potion begin to kick in but she was trying to fight it. They ran around and got on either side of the bed lying down next to her.

"I know that it's early but will you two stay with me until I fall asleep"

"Of course we will Cara; we will do anything for you!"

"I love the both of you so much!"

"As we love you Cara!"

"Forever and Always Mia!"

As soon as Draco and Blaise held her she fell asleep. The two men she loved most in the world holding her was the most comforting thing that she could ever need. Again it was their smell, their touch, their warmth. She could survive through anything as long as she had that!

**vVv**

Just before midnight Blaise and Draco carefully slipped out of Hermione's grasp and moved into the common room. Harry was sitting quietly on one of the sofa's staring off into the fire, waiting for them.

"Hey Harry, where's Pansy?"

"She's in bed but she's a light sleeper, if anything happens to Hermione she'll wake up"

"That's nice of her but I think that Cara will stay asleep after everything today and the sleeping potion the healer gave her. I feel better knowing that Pansy's going to be here though!"

"So any ideas of what you are going to do to Ron?"

"I may have a few ideas about that!" The boys looked over to the stairs to see Charlie coming down, pulling a sweater over his head

"Charlie?"

"My little brother has pushed things way too far Harry! When Mina first wrote and told me what was going on I thought that Ron would be angry but I never thought that he would push things this far. It's time that Ron, Mum and Ginny were all dealt a little dose of reality"

"We are only going after Ron though. Your mother and sister are nothing to do with us!" Draco said

"No that's fine, but trust me when I say that you are not the only ones that what to give Ickle Ronniekins what's coming to him. Just wait here for a minute"

They watched as Charlie sent his patronus out the door. Draco smirked when he saw that like his Charlie's patronus was also a dragon. A couple of minutes later the door opened again to reveal Bill, Fred and George. The twins carrying a large bag.

"What have you two got there?" Charlie asked

"We have some new products that need a little testing before we can sell them. We needed a crash test dummy, but an idiot will do!"

"What were you two thinking?" Charlie asked looking at Draco and Blaise

"Well seeing as he thought it was funny to release those very private photos of us with Mia, we thought we would get some private photos of him"

"Who with?"

"Well it's not so much of a who as it is a what. Actually a few whats!"

"Where are you taking him?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with their devilish smirks then looked at the others "The barn" they said together.

It took a few seconds for everyone else to comprehend but when they did they all looked shocked and then cracked up laughing.

They gathered everything together that they needed and stepped quietly out into the hall. Each of them walking stealthily along to the rooms where Ron was staying. This was going to be the hard part. You see every common room in Avalon had three bedrooms attached and it just so happened that Arthur and Molly were in one room while Ginny was in the other. This meant that they were all going to try and sneak in, kidnap Ron and sneak out without being noticed.

They crept into the shared common room and then over to the door that Bill pointed to. Unfortunately when they opened the door it let off a loud squeak. All of them quickly shot off a silencing spell and froze making sure that no one heard them. When they heard nothing they stepped forward and into the room.

They all stood around Ron's bed. Draco, Blaise and Harry on one side. Fred, George and Charlie on the other. With Bill standing at the end. Each of them took turns poking him until he woke-up. When the poking didn't work, Fred shot a light spark at him with his wand. Ron shot straight up and stared at the people around his bed. Ron went to scream but Draco shot out a "Silencio" before he ever had the chance. Ron looked around, his eyes bugging out of his head, still trying to scream. He knew that his brothers could do some horrible stuff to him, but add Harry, Draco and Blaise to the mix and anything could happen.

"Hello Weasel. Did you really think that you were going to get away with hurting our girl?"

"Time to get what's coming to you!"

They cast a locomotor spell on him to get him out of the door without him running, each of them following silently behind him. None of them noticed the blue eyes watching him from the middle bedroom. A pair of blue eyes that thought that it was about time something happened to Ron.

"What's the matter Arthur?"

"Nothing Molly go back to sleep!"

**vVv**

They took Ron out to the barn and took the silencing spell off of him, knowing that no one would be able to hear him scream out here.

"What the bloody hell is going on? What are you doing to me? What did you do, imperious my brothers so that they would help you"

"You would think that wouldn't you Weasel? We have never used an unforgivable in our entire lives, but if you push us any further we may be tempted"

"Then why the hell are my brothers here?"

"We are here Ickle Ronnikins, because you have been giving the rest of us Weasley's a bad name! We in no way approve of what you have done to Mina and her family and think that it's time that you learnt your lesson!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well seeing as you like photos so much, we thought that we would get some of you!"

Fred and George cast a very interesting spell on Ron. He had pretty much become a mannequin for them to move in any direction they wanted. They moved him around taking different photos with different animals. Most of them were highly controversial. These photos were a hell of a lot worse than the photos of Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Every time that he was moved into a new position Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing.

They did everything to him to make him look like an idiot, taking photos of everything! It was about 3am when they had him back in his room.

"Remember what we've done Weasel. This is just the first step. If you try and hurt Mia or either of us ever again these photos will be sent to every newspaper and magazine that you sent our photos to and yes we know it was you. Also know that this punishment was very mild compared to anything else that we can do. No going to your parents either as the photos will then be released. You had so many chances with Mia, but you let them go, now let her go and let her live her life with us"

They left the room and removed all spells that they had put on Ron. As soon as they were all gone he curled into a ball and began to cry. He cried for his dignity, he cried for the loss of his friends, but mostly he cried because he knew that Malfoy was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews. I was genuinely surprised and thankful that so many people enjoyed that chapter**

* * *

Christmas morning Hermione woke-up to Draco softly running his hand over her baby bump and Blaise still lightly snoring on the other side of her. Even though she was still getting horrible looks from Ron, Ginny and Molly, none of them had actually said anything. She was having a great vacation spending time alone with Draco and Blaise as well as spending time with their families. Severus had even finished up at Hogwarts and came to Avalon to spend Christmas with everyone.

She had bought some great presents for everyone and was really looking forward to telling Isabella, Luciano, Narcissa and Severus that they were having 2 girls and a boy. Isabella and Narcissa had been trying to get it out of her since they got to Avalon, but she refused to tell them until today. It was part of her gift to them.

"Good morning Mia. Merry Christmas my love"

"Merry Christmas Drake"

"How are you and the babies this morning?"

"We are really good. I can't believe how big that I am getting though. I'm only 5 months and it's already getting difficult to see my feet"

"Babe you have three in there. By the end of your pregnancy Blaise and I will probably have to carry you around. You were tiny to begin with!"

"I'm not tiny!" Draco just gave her a look "Ok so I may be a little small, but what does that matter?"

"It doesn't matter at all Honey. What I am saying is that you have always been tiny so being pregnant with triplets is definitely going to make you big!"

"Are you and Blaise still going to love me when I am as big as a planet?"

"You could be purple with bright green hair and we would still love you. You also won't be as big as a planet; you are going to be beautifully round with our children"

"I like that!"

"What?"

"_Our_ children. _Our_ family. I wonder what they are going to look like?"

"If they are lucky they will look like their beautiful mother. Her cute little button nose" he touched her nose "her soft, plump, strawberry lips" he ran a finger softly over her lips "not to mention her beautiful peaches and cream complexion"

"What about you and Blaise. Don't you want anything from either of you?"

"Well if our little boy could have a mix of mine and Blaise's packages then he's going to have a great life. The girls are going to love him" he smirked

"Draco!" Hermione laughed hitting his arm

"I'll agree with Draco on that Cara" Blaise said letting them know that he was awake

"You two are such.....Men"

"We just want the best for our boy!"

"And what about our girls? What happens when they are ready to date?"

"Oh our girls are not dating until we are long dead and buried. We know the minds of teenage boys and there is no way that we are letting our girls anywhere near them"

"As I said before, you two are such men!" Hermione turned a little to face Blaise "Good morning Blaise. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Cara, Draco"

They lay together for a while, just being together. Just being a family, their family.

Hermione went to move "We had better get up. Everyone is probably waiting for us!"

"Wait for a second Mia. There is something that we want to give you that we would like to do while we are alone"

Draco and Blaise slipped out of bed and went to their bags to get something and then slipped back in on either side of her. While they were getting whatever Hermione managed to sit herself up.

"Ok Cara we know that we have an unusual relationship and not everyone understands"

"But we don't care about that Mia. We know that we love you and each other and that is the most important thing to us"

"I love you both as well, you know that!"

"We know that Cara and that is why we are hoping that this is going to be something that you want and you won't think that it is too early"

"As we know that we all love each other, we also know that we never want to be apart"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other then looked at Hermione and said together "Will you marry us?"

Hermione was shocked. She knew that they loved each other, but never expected that they would want to marry her. Yes they were young, but she did love them and didn't ever want to be without them. She was pregnant with their children for Merlin's sake. She looked into their eyes and saw that they were both so sincere and both loved her so much. She only ever had one answer.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes I would be honoured to be both of your wife"

"Cara you will never regret this. We will love you for the rest of our lives"

"We are going to make you so happy"

"You already make me happy. Now what was in your bags?"

Both smirked at her and then pulled out a dark ring box and together began to explain what it meant

"This ring represents not only our love for you, but also us together as a whole. We are separate people but we are always better off together. We are tough, we are solid, but there are times when we can also be delicate. This ring represents all of that!"

They opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring that Hermione had ever seen. There were three diamonds all the same size, set into a platinum ring with an odd but delicate looking shape band. They picked it up together as Hermione put her hand out for them to slip it on. Each kissed her finger as they slipped the ring on.

Hermione pulled her hand up and got a better look at her ring as fat tears rolled down her cheeks

"My presents for you are nothing compared to what you've given me"

"You always give us so much more Mia. We will love whatever you give us, because in the end you have given us the greatest gift of all" Draco said as he ran his hand over her stomach

Hermione pulled Draco to her and kissed him with all the passion that she could muster. Nibbling on his bottom lip he opened his mouth and their tongues duelled for dominance and passion. She felt Blaise kissing her neck and broke the kiss with Draco. She pulled Blaise to her and kissed him with just as much passion as she was giving Draco.

"I need you both in me!"

"Cara?"

"We can take things slow and gently I just need you both right now"

Blaise moved her so that she was straddling him and pulled her in for another kiss "Tell us if it is too much Cara"

All of them slipped their clothes off, kissing, touching and feeling each other. Draco straddled Blaise's legs and got behind Hermione. Their hands were all over each other. Hermione was so wet and ready. Draco slipped two fingers into Hermione to collect some of her juices. As soon as his fingers moved out of her she moved herself onto Blaise's straining erection and leaned forward not only to kiss Blaise but to allow Draco to prepare her. His fingers slipped into her ass and scissored in and out. When she was ready he carefully slipped inside her feeling Blaise through that small piece of skin between them.

Hermione moaned loud and long. She loved the feeling of her two men filling her as much as she can be filled.

They moved together in their own synchronization. Moaning, kissing, touching, feeling, becoming one. They truly gave into their love and their passion. As they did the last time that they gave into their love, they saw what their passion made. They saw the glow coming from each of them forming into the one bright glow. They really became one.

**vVv**

A few hours later they went out to the large common room to join everyone for the Christmas celebrations. Everyone was there except for the Weasley's

"Good morning my dears, you look so wonderful again this morning"

"Thankyou Vivienne. Where are the Weasley's" Hermione asked

"They said they would like to have a small family Christmas and they will join us later"

"Well seeing as there isn't anyone here to pass judgement we would like to tell you all a few things"

Hermione looked at Draco and Blaise and they went and sat on a sofa facing everyone else

"What is wrong dears?"

"Oh there is nothing wrong at all Aunt Cissa, this is definitely good news that we are about to tell you. Ok so as you definitely know, I am pregnant and a couple of weeks ago we found out that we are having two girls and a boy"

They were all practically knocked over when Vivienne, Narcissa, Isabella and the two Nonna's ran up to them to hug them, giving their congratulations. The women surrounded Hermione cooing and rubbing her belly. Draco and Blaise received pats on the back and many congratulations

"Saranno bambini così belli" (They are going to be such beautiful babies) Nonna Petrelli said

"Sì due bambine ed un che il rimbalzando neonato, lei sarà la piccola famiglia perfetta" (Yes two little girls and a bouncing baby boy, you are going to be the perfect little family) Nonna Zabini added

Once everyone sat back and calmed down Hermione smiled at her two men. Time for their other news.

"There is something else that we want to tell you as well"

"Cara you look so excited, this must be something very exciting" Isabella said with a smile of her own, Hermione's excitement becoming infectious

"Oh it is very exciting. This morning Blaise and Draco asked me to marry them and I said yes"

This time there were screams of excitement before they were bombarded yet again by everyone coming over to hug and kiss them, as well as give them their congratulations

"My sweet Caro is growing up so fast. Marriage, children, a family of his own"

"Oh I know Isabella. My little Draco becoming a family man, becoming so adult"

Narcissa and Isabella held each other and cried. Cried tears of joy, and happiness that they were going to have the proper family lives that they should always have, but also cried that their little boys were growing up so fast.

Again all the women pulled Hermione aside to coo and aah over her engagement ring. Narcissa and Isabella were already planning many parts of the wedding. Some of the things were way too much for Hermione but she would eventually say something, but right now she would let them have their fun.

**vVv**

Everyone began opening their gifts and chatting amongst themselves when Narcissa, Isabella and Luciano pulled the three aside to talk to them and give them their gifts. It was Luciano who spoke for the others.

"We are so happy that you three have found happiness together and even though your relationship may be unconventional and a little surprising at first, everyone can see that you are truly meant to be together. You have already been through some trials and held yourselves together. We are proud that you have owned up to responsibilities and have not backed down from everything that has been thrown at you. We have all watched you become the family that sits before us now and because of that we have decided to give you something that every family needs"

Luciano stepped forward and handed them a large envelope

"After much debate and discussion we have purchased you your first home"

The three sat there shocked. They definitely had not been expecting this. Truthfully after everything that had happened they hadn't even contemplated where they would live after they finished Hogwarts.

"Papa this is too much!"

"Nonsense Caro. You are a family and as a family you need your own home. Right now you have Hogwarts and you will also have homes with either of us but we know that you also have to go out on your own and we want to help in that. Now as I said we have discussed all of this and thought that England would be the best place. We would love to have you in Italy, but with the work that you all want to do, England would definitely be the best place"

"Zio Luciano, are you positive that you want to do this"

"It is not just me Hermione, all of us are giving this to all of you. Do none of you want this?"

"It's not that Papa, it's just that you have all really surprised us. This was never something that we were ever expecting"

"Blaise is right. Are you really sure about this, all of you?" Draco asked

"We are Draco, this is something that we know that you need and something that we want to give you" Narcissa said

Big fat tears began to roll down Hermione's face. This was one of the most wonderful things anyone could have ever done for them. Even though she knew that they accepted her and her relationship, this was a true acceptance. They really saw them together forever.

"Oh Hermione dear, we didn't mean to make you so upset"

"No no Aunt Cissa, these are happy tears. Stupid hormones are making me cry at everything lately"

"Oh it's quite alright dear. When I was pregnant with Draco my hormones were completely out of control. Lucius use to hide from me and I turned him the most wonderful colours while he was around"

"Narcissa is right dear. I actually turned Luciano into a giant grape when I was pregnant with Blaise. A few tears is nothing to worry about"

"Please don't give her any ideas Mama"

"So are you going to accept our gift?"

"Yes we are, but we would still like to say that this is too much"

"And I still say that is nonsense. Now go through that envelope and look through all the pictures and make sure that it is something that you would all like!"

"You will notice that everything has been left white or plain that is so that you can add your own touches later!"

**vVv**

Their new home was in Knightsbridge in London. It was sleek and modern and so beautiful. There was a large indoor pool for Blaise as well as a gym for all of them. It was quite large having 8 bedrooms, but with the three of them and the three children they were going to need all the space that they could get. There was a large media room that Hermione adored the look of as well as a spacious dining room for when they had family dinners.

It was beautiful and impressive and definitely not what they had expected. As Narcissa said everything was white and plain but Hermione could see where she was going to change things around. This was going to be their home. This was going to be...

"Zabini-Malfoy Manor"

Draco and Blaise looked at Hermione a little surprised

"Does that mean that you want to change your name Mia or is it just the name of the house?"

"Both!"

"We weren't sure that you would want to do that Cara"

"Of course I want to. Actually I think that we should all change our names if that's ok with both of you. If we are going to be a proper family then I think that we should all carry the family name!"

"What about your last name Mia?"

"Even though I am a modern woman I always liked the idea of taking my husbands name. If our relationship means that I have to have two names then so be it! What about the two of you, would you consider also changing your names?"

"I would be honoured to have the Zabini name"

"As would I to have the Malfoy name"

"So we are going to be the Zabini-Malfoy's?"

"Seems to roll off the tongue easily Cara"

"Neither of you care about the order of the names?"

"As long as we are married to you Mia, the names don't matter!"

Hermione continued to look at the house. The pictures gave her a good feeling, like this truly was their home. Like this was where they all truly belonged.

"What do you think Cara?"

"I think that it is still too much, but it is one of the most beautiful homes that I have ever seen"

"Our parents were right though, I never gave any thought to where we would live after we finished at Hogwarts"

"We've had so much going on; I don't think that any of us have given it any thought"

"This all feels so much like a dream"

"How so Cara?"

"Sometimes it is all just so odd. I am completely and utterly in love with not one but two wizards, who love me back. I am pregnant with triplets, I am getting married and we have just been _given_ one of the most beautiful homes in the world. If you had told me last year that all this was going to happen, I would have happily escorted you to St. Mungo's, but now I can't think of my life any other way!"

"Neither can we Mia, neither can we!"

**vVv**

By the time that the three joined the others for the rest of Christmas, the Weasley's were also there. Hermione went up to Narcissa, Isabella and Luciano.

"Thankyou so much, it is one of the most beautiful homes that I have ever seen and we will gladly and gratefully accept"

"Oh that is wonderful Hermione"

"I do hope that you will be able to help me with the decorating"

"Of course we will. Decorating means shopping and who shops better than we do" Isabella smiled

As she said the Luciano groaned "Please just leave me with some money"

"Oh hush you. I have seen some of the things you buy and you never care about the price tag"

**vVv**

Hermione sat on the floor between Draco's legs as Blaise went around playing Santa, delivering all the gifts under the tree to everyone. Ron, Ginny and Molly were completely surprised when they each received a gift from the three.

"You got us gifts?" Ron asked

"Yes I asked a friend to get yours and Ginny's last summer and they arrived just before the Christmas vacation. It seemed like such a waste not to give them to you"

When Ron opened his gift it was a Chudley Cannons Quidditch jersey signed by all the members of the team. Ginny's was the same except her was from the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione had bought gifts for everyone, but it was those three that were surprised.

"Which friend got these?" Ron asked as he eyed Draco and Blaise, planning on throwing them away if it were either of them.

"I bought the jerseys from the Quidditch store and asked Viktor to have them signed when he played those teams"

"Krum! I didn't know that you still spoke to him"

"I receive a letter from him about once a month. Sometimes more, sometimes less, depending on how busy either of us are"

"And you two are ok with that?" He asked looking at Draco and Blaise

"Why wouldn't we be? Through the letters Blaise and I are actually learning Bulgarian, so there is a plus side for us"

"Really Draco, Bulgarian well that's wonderful. We have been hoping to expand into Bulgaria but the language has always been a barrier" Narcissa said, trying to break some of the tension

"Blaise and I are learning but Mia can speak it quite fluently already"

"Oh that is wonderful Hermione"

"I'd be happy to help in any way that I can Aunt Cissa!"

The morning seemed to go well. Everyone was so grateful for all their gifts and were being nice enough. Hermione had bought Molly a few things to let her pamper herself and even though she said thankyou, Hermione noticed that as soon as she turned her head Molly threw the gift onto the chair across from her. She practically threw it like it was burning her. Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't win them all.

After all the gifts were handed out Hermione still sat between Draco's legs and now Blaise was lying with his head in her lap. All three of them just sat together watching their family and friends enjoy all their gifts. Each of them smiled, this was happiness to them.

**vVv**

Harry and Pansy moved to sit by Draco, Hermione and Blaise. They hadn't had the chance to speak to them this morning and now that it was quiet they thought that now was their chance.

"Merry Christmas guys"

"Merry Christmas" the three said together

"So did these two get you something decent Hermione?" Pansy said with a laugh

"Oh definitely" Hermione moved her arm and showed Pansy her left hand with the beautiful sparkling diamond ring.

Pansy screamed "Oh my gods, really?" Hermione smiled and nodded "It's so beautiful"

"Not only that, but Aunt Cissa, Zia Bella and Zio Luciano bought us a house. An absolutely gorgeous house" Hermione pulled the folder out to show Harry and Pansy the photos of their new home

"Oh it is gorgeous. You three make a wonderful family and it's only right that you have a beautiful home to do that in"

"Thankyou Pansy, that was really beautiful"

"I have my moments" she laughed

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked

"Yeah! It's wonderful guys. Pansy's right you do make a wonderful family"

"Don't ever forget that you are part of our extended family though Harry. You will always be my brother not matter what happens in any of our lives"

"Thankyou so much Mione. I have thought of you as my sister as well"

"One big happy and slightly odd family" Blaise said

"Oh come on Blaise, deep down every family is crazy or odd; we just don't hide it as well as others do!"

"And would you really want it any other way Mia?"

"Of course not. Then we wouldn't be us!"

**vVv**

Ginny sat aside by her parents, but overheard what the three were saying to Harry and Pansy. A silent tear slipped down her cheek. She felt so stupid. She had all that and so much more and she gave it all up for a bunch of wizards that would never love her as much as Harry loved her. She wanted to be a part of their crazy and odd family.

She looked over at them laughing and joking. Draco was rubbing small circles on Hermione bloated stomach, while she ran her fingers through Blaise's hair. Pansy was leaning back against Harry and he was playing with her fingers. Another tear rolled down her cheek, that could have been her if she hadn't had been so ridiculous.

As she watched them a plan came into her head. She didn't think that Harry and Pansy were that close yet, so maybe there was still a chance for her. If she could just talk to Harry and truly apologise maybe he would take her back.

You see Ginny was one of the first people to be given a room, so she didn't know that Harry and Pansy were in the same room. What she also didn't know was that the fore mentioned couple were both planning something incredibly special for tonight

**vVv**

Later that night after all the gifts were opened and enjoyed. After so much food was eaten, everyone retired to their bedrooms.

Pansy and Harry went to their, but Pansy quickly slipped out to go to the bathroom. Harry was so nervous. He was going to ask Pansy if she was ready to take their relationship that next step further. For the first time in his life he felt like he was truly in love. He realised too late that what he had with Ginny was just lust and friendship. At the time he thought that it was love but now he saw that he was wrong. What he felt with Pansy was completely different. It felt right in so many ways.

He moved around the room and changed a few things. He spread rose petals around the room. A little cheesy, but still romantic. He lit some candles and just made everything sweet and comfortable.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Pansy was slipping into an outfit that she had bought at Mikayla's. Compared to all the other outfits that she owned this one was sweet. It was a soft pink satin teddy with a matching robe. She wanted to go further with Harry, but she wanted this to be special. For the first time in her life she was in love. She thought that she was in love with Draco but after seeing him with Hermione and Blaise, she knew that what she felt for Draco was never love, or maybe it was just love in another way.

She slipped out of the bathroom and went back to their shared bedroom. The lights were lowered, there were rose petals everywhere. Harry was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxer shorts looking as nervous as she felt. She had to giggle at what Harry had done to the room.

"Great minds think alike!" she said

"Pans I..."

She went and stood between his legs "Shh Harry. I think that we have both been thinking the same thing. If we are thinking the same thing then we are definitely ready for this"

"I love you Pansy"

"I love you Harry"

They kissed softly and slowly. Memorising every inch of each of with the soft caress of their hands. Harry slipped his hands up Pansy's shoulders and let her robe fall to the floor. He looked at her in the little pink teddy and thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Her soft white skin, her ruby red lips, her jet black hair. She had always reminded him of Snow White, but now he could see that Pansy was even more beautiful.

They moved onto the bed. Harry sat leaning against the headboard while Pansy straddled him. Harry lowered a strap on her teddy and began kissing her shoulders, her neck, her chest. Pansy slipped the strap lower so he could get to her breast.

She moaned as he traced around her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it hard. She grabbed hold of the bottom of the teddy and pulled it up and off. She wanted him to see her. She wanted him to see all of her. Harry just stopped and stared at her

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful creature on this entire planet!"

"Harry!" Pansy blushed

"This will be a first for me Pansy!"

"You're a virgin?"

"No. What I meant was this will be the first time that I have ever made love and not just had sex"

"It will be the first time for me too Harry!" she smiled

Pansy sat up a little and Harry slipped off his boxers. Both of them gasped as she lowered herself down onto his very large, very hard erection.

They moved together slowly. Clutching at each other like they were going to slip away. They kissed all over each other and then stared deep into each others eyes. Harry looked at her exquisite face and smiled as she smiled at him. He was truly in love.

Pansy let out a deep moan and a tear slipped from her eye as she came hard around Harry. He could feel her milking him for all he was worth and he let go with her. Pansy went to move off of him but he held her tight

"Stay!"

"Forever!"

"Why are you crying?"

"That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever experienced. I never knew that it could be like that. I know this may sound silly but it felt like I wasn't only making love to your body, but also your soul!"

Harry laughed

"I told you it was silly!"

"It's not silly Pansy. I'm laughing because I feel exactly the same way"

"You do?"

"Whenever I have been with someone else I have always closed my eyes during sex and I use to wonder why, but now I know you have to have that connection to open your eyes and truly see who they are. I really do love you Pansy Parkinson"

"As I love you Harry Potter!"

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed the door closing quietly and the tear stained face of a redheaded girl truly leaving her past behind her. She was a fool. She could have had that and so much more and she gave it all up. She was an idiot and this was her price to pay. Unlike her brother she was going to do it with dignity. Harry was never supposed to be with her, she could see that now. She was happy for him and one day when the time was right she was going to tell him so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that jazz.**

**A/N: Thankyou for all reviews**

* * *

It was the end of the Christmas vacation and Hermione was a little upset. She had been having a wonderful time with her family and now they all had to go their separate ways again. She had been spending quite a few of her days with Isabella, Narcissa, Vivienne and Pansy talking about how to decorate the house, what she wanted for her wedding and of course the babies.

Hermione could see the changes in Harry and Pansy and could see that after Christmas day their relationship had changed dramatically. She had never seen Harry so happy and that made her happy for him.

She also noticed some changes in Ron and Ginny. Ron would still sneer at them but had truly been keeping his distance. There were no more snide remarks or comments. He wasn't starting anymore fights and truly just let them be. It was not exactly what she wanted, she wished for her old friendship back, but this was more than she could ask for.

Ginny on the other hand was acting quite strange. Hermione noticed that she was constantly watching them, often smiling at them. There was one day between Christmas and New Year that Pansy and Hermione were out watching the boys play Quidditch. Ginny had joined the boys but there were too many people and she had to sit out for a while. Hermione noticed that as she and Pansy spoke, Ginny inched her way closer and closer. It wasn't like she was eavesdropping, but that she wanted to be part of the conversation herself. Just as she was about to get really close Charlie called her up so that he could sit out for a while. There were other things as well. Ginny was trying to be nice and while it was better than her attitude before, Hermione found it a little creepy.

**vVv**

They were taking the town car back to London to catch the train, but this time it was only the people that were going back to Hogwarts that were going in the car. Everyone else was either apparating or using a portkey. What that meant though was that the only people in the car were going to be Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Pansy sitting with Ron and Ginny.

Goodbyes were said and again fat tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

"Don't worry dear Hermione, Isabella will come and see you all soon. We still have so much to talk about in decorating your new home"

"Narcissa is right Hermione. You are going to see so much of us, you are going to get sick of us"

"I know, I just hate goodbyes and my hormones really aren't helping at all"

Luciano came up and hugged Hermione whispering in her ear "Ho saputo sempre che lei sarebbe mia figlia" (I always knew that you would be my daughter)

"Prende più vicino ogni giorno" (It gets closer each day)

"Penso realmente che sia venuto quel giorno lei ha camminato sopra la vigna" (I really think that it came that day you stepped onto the vineyard)

"L'amo Papa" (I love you Papa)

"L'amo anche mia figlia dolce" (I love you too my sweet daughter)

Everyone rode back to the door that would lead them back to Glastonbury and one by one left to go home. All that was left were the Hogwarts students and Vivienne.

"Thankyou for having us Vivienne"

"This is your home, though after this vacation it looks like you have many of them"

"We can never have too many homes Vivienne and this will always be our first"

"That it will be"

The three looked at each other and smiled and then looked back to Vivienne

"We were also hoping that it would be our babies first home"

A huge smile spread across Vivienne's face "Oh that would be wonderful, but how will you get here?"

"Severus and Professor Dumbledore are looking for a way for us to travel. They said that for such a quick trip and if I only do it once that flooing may be possible. Severus is researching everything though, he wants it to be 100 percent safe"

"Well let me know whatever way you are coming and I will meet you"

"We will. Thankyou again for everything Vivienne"

"Yes thankyou" Pansy and Harry said stepping forward

"It was my pleasure to have you all. It has been wonderful having such a family filled Christmas"

**vVv**

The car ride back to London was a little awkward to say the least, but there wasn't really anything that could be done about it. Not only was it awkward though, it had also become a little weird.

"So Blaise how is the swim team going this year?" Ginny asked

"Oh um we are doing pretty well, we are going to regional's soon" Blaise answered a little confused

"Well that's wonderful. Do you swim against Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang?"

"No actually Dumbledore came up with a way for us to swim against other muggle schools. Seeing as swimming doesn't have anything to do with magic, it's pretty simple!"

"Well that's exciting"

"Yeah I guess" Blaise looked over at Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy with a look that screamed _'What the fuck?'_

"What about you Hermione; how are you and the babies going?"

"We're doing really well thanks Ginny. They are growing quickly"

"Well that's fabulous. You'll keep me updated won't you?"

"Ah yeah sure"

"That would be great"

By the time that they had reached London most of the people in the car were confused and a little wigged out. Ginny was just being too nice and it was a little creepy.

Thankfully when they pulled up at the train station Ron pulled Ginny off to get onto the train dragging their trunks behind them while the others got trolleys for their luggage.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Who knows, she has been acting really odd since the day after Christmas"

"It seemed like she was trying to be nice but after sneering at us for most of the year that was just a little creepy!"

"Come on guys maybe she is trying to be a little nice" Hermione said, everyone looking at her "Ok so it was a little creepy"

**vVv**

The train ride was great. Everyone was catching up with everyone else, telling them stories from their vacations.

Lavender was so excited as Oliver had come to see her and now they were officially dating. Luna and Neville had met each others families. Greg and Millie had spent New Year together. There were just more and more happy couples. Had Pansy been right, had all of this happened because she had gotten together with Draco and Blaise? She giggled and shook her head it really had nothing to do with them. All of the couples were together because the war was over and everyone really had a chance to be who they really were and finally be happy.

When they had gotten onto the train Vin and Greg had called them over to a carriage, just as they were sitting down Ron and Ginny poked their heads in to see if there was any room, thankfully the Patil sisters had just taken the last seats so they had to find somewhere else. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, the car ride was bad enough she did want to be stuck on the train with them either.

"So Hermione how was your vacation?" Lavender asked breaking her out of her thoughts

"Absolutely wonderful" She said stretching out her left hand

"Merlin really. That is absolutely wonderful!"

All the other girls came over to look at the ring

"Wow check out those rocks"

"Padma!"

"Sorry but they are huge and they're are three of them"

"I think that they are a very respectable size and it wouldn't matter if there weren't any at all, just as long as I was engaged to my men" Hermione said smiling at Draco and Blaise

"Aw Mia that was sweet.....And you call us cheesy" Draco laughed

"I hang out with you two long enough and something is bound to rub off"

Blaise leaned down and whispered in her ear "We have something else that you could rub Cara"

"And if you're a good boy maybe you will get your wish" Hermione whispered back

**vVv**

They were all in the great hall for dinner after coming back from their Christmas vacation when Hermione thought about what she and Blaise had said on the train. She looked around the room and noticed that no one was really paying her any attention and that the tables were at the perfect height for what she was thinking.

She casually moved her hand down and placed it on Blaise's leg. He didn't really do anything as she touched his leg during meals before. Slowly she began moving her hand up higher. Just as her hand reached the top of his thigh he shifted a little and looked at her, she just smiled and kept her hand where it was. She became engrossed in a conversation with others at the table, but kept her hand working. She began rubbing the ever growing bulge in Blaise's trousers, feeling him growing harder and harder with each motion of her hand. She coughed to cover the sound of her lowering his zipper, moving her hand into his pants. Hermione heard Blaise gasp and giggled a little. Draco looked over at them and she gave him an innocent smile. She grazed her thumb over the tip of his weeping cock, then began fisting him up and down. She looked over and saw that his knuckles were turning white as he was holding his knife and fork. She kept talking as she gave him one of the best hand jobs of his entire life. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slammed his head against the table, breathing heavily

"Are you ok Blaise" Draco asked looking between Hermione and Blaise. Hermione still had an innocent smile on her face as she took a sip of her juice. Blaise mumbled something and moved his head to look at Draco. "You are so evil Mia"

"What did I do?" she asked innocently

"What, what's happening, what did you do Hermione?" Harry asked

"I have no idea. Draco thinks that I did something to Blaise. I'm just sitting here talking to everyone" she smiled

Pansy leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear "Oh, OH, HERMIONE!"

"What?" she smiled again

**vVv**

Later that night the three were in their common room watching the fire crackling in the hearth. Hermione was lying on one of the sofas as Draco sat on the floor by her head and Blaise sat in one of the chairs.

"That was a horrible thing to do Cara"

"Well you said that you had something that I could rub!"

"Not in the middle of the great hall"

"Did it feel bad?"

"Hell no"

"Then there's no need to complain"

"You know there is such a thing as payback"

"Molesting a pregnant woman, now what would your mother think" she smiled. Draco chuckled as well

"You wouldn't be laughing Drake if it was _your_ pants her hand was down"

"Unlike you my dear Blaise, I have no shame. So I wouldn't care where I was when Mia had her hand down my pants"

"How did I end up with two such dirty men"

"Just lucky Mia"

"And how are we the dirty ones when it was you that gave me a hand job in the great hall?"

"Again I say it was you that told me to do it"

"Yes dear. Enough about that anyway; are you two coming with me when I go to this swim carnival next month?"

"Of course we are coming. We wouldn't miss it"

"That's good because we have to stay overnight in London and none of us would get any sleep. Dumbledore said that he also going to bring some other students so we have more people cheering as along. Last year there was only him and whoever else was on the team"

"Does that mean that Harry and Pansy can come?"

"I don't see why not. I wonder what happened between those two over the vacation"

Hermione just smirked

"Do you know Cara?"

"Yes, Pansy was telling me when you were playing Quidditch"

"And are you going to tell us Mia?" Draco said looking back at her

"On Christmas night they told each other they loved each other"

"Wow. Does this mean that we can give Harry the same little speech that he gave us?"

"Now don't go embarrassing either of them"

"We won't Cara, but Pansy means to us what you mean to Harry and we don't want to see her get hurt. We gave the same speech to Greg about Millie"

"Aren't you two so sweet being big brother protectors"

"Not just big brothers Mia. You forgot about boyfriend turned fiancé' protectors and soon to be Daddy protectors" Draco smiled

"About that, are you both going to be Daddy, cause I think that it's going to get a little confusing?!"

"Draco and I have talked about that Cara and we thought that he could be Daddy or Dad and I would be Papa, like my father. What about you?"

"I don't mind Mummy or Mama"

"I think both suit you beautifully Mia"

"I never thought that I would have to think of things like that so early in my life though"

"Are you still scared Cara?"

"Not as much, but it is all still so daunting. We're going to be such young parents"

"We'll get through it all together Mia. You'll never be alone in any of this and we are going to have so much help from all our friends and family. Blaise and I are going to take care of you forever" Hermione let out a huge yawn as he said that "And speaking of taking care of you, time to get your cute little butt up to bed"

"You think I have a cute little butt?" she giggled

"You have the most gorgeous ass in the universe Cara!"

**vVv**

Meanwhile at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly, things were getting a little difficult.

"Did you see that display over Christmas Arthur and those boys parents; How can they let this kind of thing happen?"

"I didn't see anything wrong with it Molly, they all seemed pretty happy"

"Did they Arthur, did everyone seem happy? Did you happen to look at Ron and Ginny over the vacation?"

"That is their own fault Molly. They could have had good relationships with Harry and Hermione but they were stupid and selfish"

"How can you say that about your own children?"

"I can say that Molly because it is the truth. I have never been more disappointed in any of our children than I have been recently with Ron and Ginny. Frankly after the way that they behaved I am glad that Harry and Hermione got out when they did"

"ARTHUR!"

"No Molly. I would have loved those two to be a true part of our family but our children went about it all in the worst way possible. If you had really looked at them over the vacation you would have seen that this is the first time in their lives that they have been truly happy"

"That doesn't matter Arthur. Their lives are wrong. How can you say that Hermione is happy? She is in a relationship with two wizards that is absolutely disgusting. She no longer has her parents, someone has to tell her what she is doing is absolutely wrong"

Arthur sighed "I don't think what she is doing is wrong. I think that it is perfectly ok for them to be in a relationship that makes them as happy as I saw them. What I do think is wrong is you trying to change everyone's lives just because they aren't going exactly how you want them to. Even though I love Harry and Hermione, they are not our children and they are also adults; They have the right to live their lives however they please"

"How can you keep saying these things Arthur. They are children and they have to have their paths set for them!"

"Why is it that you keep saying things like this Molly. Would you have wanted your parents to tell you everything that you should do? What would you have done if they had told you step by step how things were going to be for you. They are no longer children and have not been in a long time. They have all been fighting their own kind of war since they were 11 years old or younger and they have survived. They are all more mature than we will ever be. Please Molly just leave them alone and let them live their lives how they see fit"

"You are unbelievable Arthur. They are children and they will never live the right life unless they have someone to guide them"

"You know what Molly, I am sick and tired of this. I am going to stay with Bill for a while and hopefully when I come back you will have come to your senses!"

**vVv**

Everyone had been back at school for a month and things were going really well. Ginny was still being really odd but had never really told anyone why she was being so odd. Quite a few people were trying to avoid her as it was really beginning to creep people out.

Today was the day that the group were going into London for Blaise's swimming carnival. Not only were Draco and Hermione going, but so were Pansy, Harry, Lavender, Millicent and Greg. Of course there were others on the swim team and their friends. Severus was going as their supervisor.

They were all on the Hogwarts Express by 9am. It was a lot shorter than it usually was as there weren't going to be as many students.

Being in her sixth month, Hermione was huge and was definitely feeling it. Also her hormones had really kicked into high gear leaving her blaming Draco and Blaise for everything, then feeling guilty for yelling at them.

The three and their friends were all sitting in the one carriage. Hermione was leaning back against Draco as Blaise rubbed her feet. They were all talking about what they were going to do that afternoon. Blaise's swim carnival didn't start until tomorrow, so they had a free afternoon to do with what they wished.

"Have you ever been to Muggle London Pansy?" Hermione asked

"No, I have been through it but never got to stop. I'm a little nervous"

"I'll keep you safe my love" Harry smiled

Pansy smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked

"Well we could go shopping or to a movie" Lavender answered

"Shopping sounds good, but I don't think I could fit into movie theatre seats at the moment"

"How big are you getting Hermione?" Lavender asked

"Oh who knows. I seem to balloon up each day. When I lay on my back all I can see is my stomach. Blaise was at the end of the bed last night going through a trunk and I had to lean to the side just to be able to see him past my stomach. I just feel so fat!"

"You are not fat Mia. You are just expanding with our children and you grow more beautiful each day"

"Draco's right Cara. There is just more of you to love"

"You are both so cheesy, but I love you for it!"

They all went back to sitting quietly but when Hermione looked over at Harry she could see that he was deep in thought about something.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"Why was Blaise looking for something in your trunk?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you were lying on your bed and that Blaise was looking for something in the trunk at the end of the bed"

Hermione looked at Draco and Blaise, receiving a slight nod from both of them "Ah there is something that We want to tell you but this cannot go any further"

Everyone agreed that they would keep it to themselves

"In our dorms there are not three separate bedrooms, but in fact one big bedroom"

"You all sleep in the one bedroom. Isn't that a little odd for Hogwarts?" Millicent asked

"We don't only sleep in the same bedroom, we all sleep in the same bed. To truly understand we have to explain a couple of things. You see while we were away over the summer we did have separate bedrooms but then when we really got together we shared a bed for a night. After that we tried to sleep separately again but found it impossible"

"And Dumbledore allows it?"

"He wasn't too happy about it Harry as Hogwarts does have some standards to uphold, but when I say that it is impossible for us to sleep separately, I mean it is truly impossible. None of us can get to sleep at all unless the other two are in the bed. There was no way that Dumbledore could have split us up and had us dead on our feet for the entire year"

"He told us that we had to keep it to ourselves so that we don't get inundated with outraged parents" Blaise added

"Like you haven't been already!"

"That's true but at least now they are starting to die down a bit"

**vVv**

They arrived in London mid-afternoon. All were settled into the hotel and given their schedules. Severus still trying to keep his bad guy persona told them all to disappear until they were to meet again at 6pm so they could go for dinner.

When they passed his room on the way out of the hotel they felt the feeling of heavy magic guarding his room. They all laughed wondering what the Great bat of the dungeons was up to in there.

When they got to the lobby of the hotel, Greg and Millie went off to spend the day on their own. Oliver had come to see Lavender so those two went off together and the others in the swim team had their own thing to do. That left Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Pansy and Harry together.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"Anything where I don't have to walk to far is ok with me" Hermione said

Harry looked at everyone a little worried and panicked "Would you guys be able to do something for me"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked

"I got a letter from my Aunt Petunia the other week and for some reason she wants to see me. I think I may need some moral support"

"As long as I get to sit then I am fine" Hermione laughed

They hailed a cab and all piled in, Harry giving the address. The drive was fine but the closer they got to Little Whinging the more nervous Harry got. His family had never liked him and were glad to see him go. Why would she want to see him now?

They pulled up in front of his much unloved childhood home. Nothing seemed to have changed at all. His Uncle car was in the driveway and the house looked exactly the same.

"Are you sure that you want us all there Harry? We could just leave you and Pansy to go!"

"No I think the more people there the better. That will give them less of a chance to say or do anything!"

They walked to the front door and Harry knocked. It didn't take long for his Aunt Petunia to answer, but surprisingly she had a large smile on her face.

"Harry it is so wonderful to see you"

"Ah thanks Aunt Petunia"

"Please come in, all of you"

"These are my friends. We are in London for a school trip so I thought that I would come and see you"

"I was wondering if you got my letter"

"How did you get an owl"

"When you first went away to school your professor sent us a way to have an owl come if there was any time that I needed to send you a letter. I am sorry to say that I have never needed it until now"

They walked into the dining room where his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were sitting at the table. Unlike his Aunt Petunia, these two had sneers on their faces. It was the usual look that Harry had seen for most of his life.

Draco leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear "He looks like Greg and Vin rolled together, literally"

Hermione giggled which made everyone else look at her. That was when Aunt Petunia really noticed that she was extremely pregnant.

"Oh my please come and sit down" Blaise and Draco helped her lower herself into a chair "why don't you introduce everyone Harry" Petunia added

"Right. These are my friends Draco, Blaise and Hermione and this is my girlfriend Pansy" He said pointing to everyone "Guys this is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley"

"So you aren't going to be a father Harry?"

"No Hermione is my best friend and like my sister"

"How far along are you dear?" Petunia asked

"Just a little over six months"

"Oh yes I was about that big when I was pregnant with Dudley"

"I'm actually having triplets"

"Wow triplets. That has to be very exciting and I am guessing a little scary. So which of you is the proud father?" she asked looking between Draco and Blaise

"That is a little difficult to explain Aunt Petunia" Harry said trying to change the subject "You said in your letter that you would like to see me, was there a reason for that?"

"Yes Harry and I was wondering if I could speak privately to you about it. I also have a few things that I would like to give you"

"Ok that should be alright. Are you four going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine Harry" Pansy said kissing him on the cheek

Harry then followed his Aunt upstairs.

**vVv**

Pansy and Hermione sat on chairs across the table from Harry's Uncle and cousin while Draco and Blaise stood behind them. It was extremely uncomfortable but they were all here for Harry.

"So you go to that freak school with Harry" Dudley spoke up

"We go to Hogwarts" Blaise said, the only one who could answer him calmly enough

"That's what I meant!" He began staring at Hermione and Pansy "You know if I knew that they had girls that looked like you two I should have tried to be a freak myself" He said as he waggled his eyebrows

Pansy turned and made a disgusted face and Hermione actually threw-up a little in her mouth

"Thank the gods for small favours" Draco mumbled

It wasn't long after that, that Harry came down the stairs with tears in his eyes and told everyone that they were leaving. They were all pleased. Dudley made them sick and Vernon was trying to burn a hole into each of them with his eyes.

Thye could see that Harry was truly upset though and wondered what it was that his Aunt had told him. Now would not be the time for any of them to ask. Eventually he would probably tell them all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

* * *

The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet. Harry just stared out of the window all the way back to the hotel. Wanting to give Harry and Pansy some time to themselves the three decided to stay in the cab and go and see their new home in person. Pansy looked a little worried as they stepped out of the cab.

"He'll be fine Pansy. Just give him time to process things and then he will come to you"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"I'm positive Pans. He loves you but he also likes to think everything over before he does things. We should be back in a couple of hours"

"Thankyou Hermione"

The cab pulled away as Pansy stepped into the hotel. Hermione really wanted to help but there was nothing that she or anyone could do at the moment. She knew that it was annoying as hell but it was the way that Harry dealt with things.

She turned around and paid attention to her men and the fact that they were all going to see their new home. She was so excited. She had been owling both Narcissa and Isabella who were actually able to go to the house and change things to how she wanted them. They had sent photos but it truly wasn't the same as actually seeing it in person. Isabella and Narcissa knew that they were coming to London, so they went crazy getting everything ready for the three to see while they were in town.

The cab pulled up in front of their new home and the three got out. All they could do was stand and stare at the new home. It was beautiful and it was all theirs. They walked up to the front door that had a big red bow on it with a note attached. Hermione took off the bow and the note reading to read.

_**Dear Hermione, Draco and Blaise**_

_**Welcome to your new home! Everything has been designed and changed as you asked. As a small surprise we have also designed the nursery for the babies. We know that we didn't really talk about that but it is something that we wanted to do. You will also notice that there are some rooms that are not really decorated. These are for the children as they grow older and it is time for them to move out of the nursery. We thought those could be left and decorated when their little personalities come to light**_

_**We have done a few other things that were not discussed but we know that you will like them. Nothing is over the top and it is all suited to a family home. Some rooms have been magically enlarged and there have been a couple of other rooms added.**_

_**Go through the house, take everything in. Anything that you don't like can be easily changed.**_

_**All our love**_

_**Luciano, Isabella and Narcissa.**_

They stepped through the door and all three of them gasped. It was all so beautiful. Narcissa and Isabella had merged all three of their styles and put it into everything. Hermione had said that she only wanted furniture that could be used and that when the children got older they could climb all over it and it would still hold together. She never understood people that have a house full of furniture that could never be used.

"What do you think Mia?"

"It's absolutely beautiful. It's our home!"

They went through each room oohing and aahing over how it was decorated and designed. The theatre room had all the newest equipment and almost every movie ever made. They had magically expanded one of the garages downstairs and turned it into a practice Quidditch pitch for Draco. He didn't plan on becoming a professional player but he would still always love to fly.

They went upstairs to where the master suite was and opened the double doors. The bed was huge and covered in the most beautiful and exotic coverings. Hermione slipped off her shoes to feel the carpet and it was so soft that it felt like she was walking on air. Again everything was a mix of all of their tastes.

Through one door was their bathroom. There were three basins one beside the other, each of them already had a few toiletries set up around each of their sinks. There was a large bath tub that all three of them could fit in quite easily as well as a huge shower. The bathroom was white with silver and gold trimmings and like their bathroom in Hogwarts there was a large stained glass window.

Through another door in their bedroom was a wardrobe and dressing room for all of them. There was a gorgeous vanity table for Hermione made completely out of mirrored glass. It was covered in make-up, perfumes, lotions and potions. There were already a few clothes hanging in the closet. Hermione could see that there were not only designer robes but also muggle clothes as well. Now that she was going to be both a Malfoy and a Zabini, she guessed that she would have an image to uphold.

They went back into their new bedroom and through the last unopened door. All three of them gasped again and tears began streaming down Hermione's cheeks.

It was the nursery and the most beautiful nursery that there could ever be. All the walls were covered in one of the sweetest murals. There was a large castle that when you turned the lights off the windows of the castle gave off a slight glow. There were fairies, dragons and unicorns. All of which moved around the room. Like the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts the nursery ceiling was charmed and at the moment looked like a bright blue sky with big fluffy clouds. There were three bassinets set up in the middle of the room, one with a note attached to it.

_**These bassinets will magically grow with each of the children until they are old enough for their own bed.**_

There were also three rocking chairs as well as toys and anything else to complete a baby wonderland

There was another door across the room; they walked through into the babies' bathroom and dressing room. In fact anything that you could need for a baby was in this room. There were bottles, burping cloths, nappies, baby clothes, pacifiers, bibs and everything else. The bathroom was made just for babies, with a baby bath set into the vanity. There was a changing table with all the lotions and potions that a baby could ever need or want. The tears were just pouring out of Hermione's eyes.

"Are you ok Cara?"

"Everything is just so beautiful. I never expected any of this. We are going to be a wonderful family and we are going to have the most wonderful people to help us do it. I mean look at all of this. These babies are never going to want for anything. Your mothers did all of this and they did it for us and for these babies. We are going to be one of the best families the world has ever seen"

Draco and Blaise stepped forward and held Hermione in their arms. They closed their eyes and held each other close. They each thought about Hermione's words and it seemed to fill them. They each accepted what they were and what they were going to be.

Just then the brightest glow came from within each of them. Each of their glows seemed to match their eye colours. The coloured glows floated above them swirling slightly and then merged into one giant ball. The colours merged together creating the brightest white. The ball split into three perfect pieces and floated back down to Draco, Hermione and Blaise and filled every part of them.

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"I don't know but it felt perfect"_

_"You're right Mia"_

Half way through his sentence both Hermione and Blaise looked at Draco and their eyes bugged out of their heads

_"What's wrong with you two?"_

"Drake you didn't say that out loud"

"What do you mean I didn't say any of that out loud?"

"What we mean is that you didn't actually speak but we heard every word"

"Vivienne said that this was going to happen"

"Yes but people have been saying a lot of things were going to happen, so I am sorry to say that I didn't really believe her"

"Can we hear both of you though?" Draco asked

_"Well can you hear me?"_

_"Definitely can Cara. What about me"_

_"I can hear you Blaise"_

_"Me too"_

_"Wow this is incredible"_

_"Do you think that we will be able to do the spell thing as well?"_

_"Maybe after we practice. We don't want to turn any of us into anything else"_

They held each other close again, looking around the room and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

"I love you both so much and all of this only proves how much we are supposed to be together"

"We love you too Mia, with all our hearts!"

"Forever and always!"

**vVv**

Meanwhile back at the hotel Pansy was sitting on a sofa staring down at the muggle world around her. Except for the clothes things didn't really seem that much different from the wizarding world. Hermione had showed her some of her muggle clothes and Pansy was terribly impressed. They looked so comfortable and some were incredibly stylish. Pansy was very interested in design and wished one day to have a clothing line of her own. As she sat waiting for Harry to come out of his self imposed funk, she pulled out her sketch book and began to create a few things.

She didn't know how long she had be working for as she always goes off into her own world when she does, but when she looked up after hearing the door to the bedroom open, she saw that the sun was setting. Harry was just coming out of the bedroom with a sad look on his face. He went over and sat down next to Pansy.

"I'm sorry love"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Harry, you were upset. At first I thought that you were shutting me out, but Hermione explained that you are always that quiet when you think things through"

"I still shouldn't have done it"

"Harry look at me. We are both new at being in a proper relationship; it is going to take some time for us to figure either of us out. Truthfully I don't mind you thinking things out, just as long as you come to me eventually. I love you Harry Potter and I am in this for the good and the bad"

"I love you Pansy Parkinson. More than I ever thought that I could love someone"

They both smiled at each other and kissed

"Do you want to tell me what your Aunt said that made you so upset?"

"She has cancer!"

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle disease and it means that she's dying. She said that after she found out that she was dying she did some soul searching and wanted to tell me that she is sorry. It's just all so confusing. She was a horrible person to me growing up, they all were but that doesn't mean that I want her to die"

"Did you accept her apology?"

"I said I needed time to think. What do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should accept it Harry. If you didn't and then she passed away, it may always play on your mind that she didn't get that last request from you. Even though she may have been a horrible woman, she is trying to apologise for it now. Also she is the last link to your mother and what would she want you to do?"

"You're right love! Would you mind if we went back there now; just you and I"

"Of course Harry, but will you stay with me please, your cousin really creeps me out!"

"Of course love!"

**vVv**

After taking in every inch of their new home and spending at least an hour in the library that was a gift for Hermione the three made their way back to the hotel. They were so happy that they were truly becoming who they were supposed to be. None of them had ever admitted to the others but they each had doubts that they were actually who was prophesised about.

They were going along the hall to their room so that they could change before dinner when the wards around Severus' room dropped and the door opened. None of them knew what to expect but they never thought that they would see Narcissa Malfoy stepping out of the room with one of the biggest smiles they had ever seen.

"Mum?"

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"We came for Blaise's swim carnival. What are you doing here?"

Just then Severus opened the door only wearing a pair of black linen pants "Darling you forgot your....." Just then he noticed the other three in the hallway "Will everyone please come in so we don't have to have this conversation in public"

They entered the room. Severus disappeared but came back a minute later pulling a shirt over his head. He sat down next to Narcissa who had sat on the sofa opposite the three.

"Draco I think that it is time that a few things were explained to you. They may be difficult to hear but please try and listen"

"Yes Mum of course"

"As you know your father and I had an arranged marriage. I was young and was willing to learn to love him, but for him that did not seem to be the case. After you were conceived and he found out that you were a boy, your father never touched me again. I had served my purpose; I had given him a pureblood heir. Truthfully I was kept around after you were born just to take care of you. Lucius thought it was disgusting to have his heir raised by a Nanny or a House elf. I loved spending my time with you. Each day watching you grow, but I did get lonely. There is only so much conversation you can get out of a baby. One day Severus came to see your father, but he was of course away at the time"

"Is that how the two of you became friends?"

"Pretty much. I had seen Severus at Hogwarts, but he was a few years ahead of me. We sat that afternoon and talked for hours and it was so exhilarating. Over the years a wonderful friendship developed and then it progressed into something more"

Draco scrunched his nose up and shook his head "It's ok Mum, I really don't want to hear about that"

"I'm sorry that I have lied to you for so long Draco"

"Are you happy Mum?"

"Very much Draco"

"Then that's all that's important"

Draco got up and hugged his mother and shaking Severus' hand "Hurt her and I _will_ hunt you down" he said to Severus

"She is safe with me!"

"Oh My God! You're the woman with the red shoes" Hermione burst out. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy "Sorry"

"That's ok Hermione dear and yes I am the one with the red shoes"

"Severus you shoved her behind a curtain" Hermione scowled

"I was nervous, I'm sorry"

"You shoved my mother behind a curtain"

"To be fair Draco I did come home unexpectedly. It was quite funny actually. I think that I even heard you giggle Aunt Cissa"

"I had never seen Severus so flustered. He tried to explain that he was running around the living room because he was playing chess"

"I know it was one of the worst excuses that I have ever heard. Other than the fact that I could see your shoes, why would he playing chess by himself"

"Have you two ladies had enough of picking on me?"

"Get use to it Sev. Women are always right!" Blaise laughed

"Glad you've learnt a few things" Hermione smiled

"So you really aren't angry Draco? I know that I went against my marriage vows...."

"Mum it's fine. Dad was a bastard and only wanted us around as status symbols. I am positive that he never stuck to his marriage vows and if you have found someone that makes you truly happy then I am happy for you"

"That means so much to me Draco. More than you will ever know"

The three left shortly after so that they could get ready for dinner.

"Are you really ok with this Draco?"

"I'm really good with this Mia. My father was a bastard and never deserved someone as wonderful as my Mum. She is happy with Severus and I can see that. Who am I to deny her happiness?"

"You are a wonderful son Draco" Hermione said as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss him gently

**vVv**

After dinner the boys went off talking about sports at Hermione and Pansy sat together nibbling on some dessert. Pansy and Harry had gone back to see his family but there were some things that were still playing on her mind.

"Hermione, do you know what cancer is?"

"Yes, it's a muggle disease why?"

"That's why Harry's Aunt wanted to see him. She has cancer and wanted to apologise. I just don't understand what it does"

"Cancer is like a curse. It slowly turns all the goods things in your body bad. There are medicines and that but they don't always work" Pansy got a very sick look on her face "What's the matter Pans?"

"His Aunt told him that the type of cancer that she has can be hereditary so Harry may be susceptible"

"Pansy it will be fine. It is horrible for muggles as they haven't really found the right medicines but for wizards it's as simple as taking a potion"

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"I'm positive. It's one of the reasons that wizards live so much longer than muggles"

"Thanks Hermione. I was so worried; I only just got Harry there is no way that I want to lose him"

"I'm so happy that you two found each other"

"Not as happy as I am. I didn't think that I would ever find true love"

"Neither did I"

"I have to admit that there was a time that you would end up with Weasley"

"Truthfully so did I, but it would never have felt right. There was a time that I thought you would have ended up with Draco"

"So did I, but the same as you, it never would have felt right"

"I am just so amazed how much people have changed. Some for the better and some for the worse"

"Do you think that Ron will ever get over his problems?"

"If it were just him then I think there may have been a chance, but with his mother is still pushing her ideas onto him"

"It seems like the Weaslette may have changed her mind about some things or she got knocked in the head"

Hermione laughed "I know, sometimes it's a little creepy. I just wish she could do whatever she is going to do and leave us alone"

"Do you think that you'll ever forgive any of them?"

"I don't think that I could ever forgive Ron. He released those photos, which he had to break into our rooms to get, which broke my heart that he could do something so cruel. Not to mention all the other comments. As for Ginny I'm not sure. She has taken quite a few things too far and for a person that I considered a best friend, it's not what I expected or ever wanted"

"I don't think Harry will ever forgive either of them"

"It's so different for Harry. He thought of the Weasley's as his family and for them to do this to him it's like they are saying that he was never as much a part of the family as he thought he was. Thankfully the rest of the Weasley's don't see things how Ron, Molly and Ginny do or Harry would have been seriously broken"

**vVv**

The swimming carnival went brilliantly. Of course Blaise and his team won whatever heat they were in. Blaise had trained them hard enough so there was never really any doubt. People had given Hermione odd looks. Being six months pregnant and a school student she knew exactly why but paid them no attention. She was here for one of her men and nothing else mattered.

Of course they got more looks when Blaise got out of the pool after winning and came and kissed Hermione as when they were sitting it was very obvious that Hermione was with Draco. They heard a few breaths catch waiting for the fight, but of course none ever came. All that happened was that Draco and Blaise smiled at each other and had a manly hug.

They each went back to Hogwarts with smiles on their faces and their trophy held high. There was a feast in the swim team's honour on their return as well as many cheers.

The three felt the best that they ever had. They had seen their new home and they connected in one of the strongest ways possible. They were becoming who they were supposed to be. Most of all; They were truly happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews. This chapter is a bit short but I needed a bit of a filler.**

* * *

The day after they returned from London Professor Dumbledore had asked to see them in their common room to discuss a few things about their educations. None of them knew what it was about. Through everything that had been going on they still had excellent grades and were still the top three in their class. If they hadn't have been expelled before for Hermione being pregnant, they didn't think that it would happen now. They were asked to meet after breakfast so they didn't have much time to think to what he wanted to say.

They sat on one of the sofas as Professor Dumbledore sat in one of the chairs

"Can we offer you a coffee or tea Professor?"

"No thankyou Blaise, I am quite alright"

"Have we done anything wrong Professor?"

"On the contrary Hermione, I am quite proud of how the three of you have handled all the situations that have arisen as well as kept up with your school work. No I am here to make an offer. I know that your due date is right around the time that you will sit for your N.E.W.T.S and as you are pregnant with triplets it will be more than likely that you will deliver early. I am offering for the three of you to sit your exams early"

"When sir?"

"In a month's time. I know that does not seem like a lot of time but I feel the three of you are more than ready for all of your exams"

"Did you want us to leave after our exams?"

"Oh no, of course not. You are free to stay at Hogwarts until the rest of your class graduates and I ask that you continue all your duties as Head Students. I just feel that it would be best for all if you take your exams early as we don't want any of you to miss out on them for one reason or another"

_"What do you two think" _Blaise asked using their telepathy

_"It's sounds fairly reasonable. Mia?"_

_"I think we could do it. A month will give us plenty of time to cram and I was worried about our exams being so close to my due date"_

"I think we will accept your offer thankyou Professor"

"That it very good. I will get a schedule in the next day or so of when exactly your exams will be"

"Thankyou sir"

After Dumbledore left the three sat on the sofa chatting some more

"So are you sure that you want to stick around after we have finished our exams?"

"Well Dumbledore asked us to continue on with our Heads duties and Draco still has Quidditch. I also wouldn't mind graduating with all our friends. We all started together, we should finish together"

**vVv**

They started cramming as soon as they got all their books together, but after a week they all needed a break. Draco got the team together for practice, Blaise of course went for a swim and Hermione got the girls together for an afternoon of pampering and talking.

She only invited Pansy, Lavender and Millie. She did invite Luna but she had a date with Neville do look for some weird animal that she had been talking about in a while

"So how's the cramming going Hermione?"

"Really well. It's great studying with Draco and Blaise. They actually want to get the studying done and like all my plans and charts. We were all going crazy though and it was getting to the point where none of the information was going in, so we all decided to have a break"

"Well we are all glad for it. We have hardly seen any of you all week"

"We know guys and we're sorry, but as soon as all our exams are over we will have plenty of time until the kids are born"

"Well that will be great"

Pansy sat across from Hermione while Millie sat across from Lavender. Each had a foot in the others lap and they were painting the each others toe nails. Just as Hermione really started to get comfortable and relax someone knocked on the door. making her groan.

"I'll get it Hermione" Lavender said with a smile. She got up and walked on her heels keeping her toes in the air so her nails wouldn't smudge

"Thanks Lav"

"No problem. Other than the fact you looked really relaxed, it's taking you half an hour to get up these days" she laughed

"Hey you try standing with a Hippogriff attached to the front of you" They all laughed at that.

Lavender was still laughing when she opened the portrait, but then stopped very abruptly

"Who is it Lav?"

"Um, maybe they should come in, because I don't know what to say about this"

"Yeah sure bring them in!"

Lavender stepped aside and Ginny came through the portrait hole. All the other girls had shocked looks on their faces. The only time that Ginny had come to the heads room lately was when she was forced to for Prefect meetings. Now she had come here willingly and with a smile on her face. Pansy and Millie stood and grabbed each of Hermione's hands to help her stand as well, which actually took a bit of effort.

"Ah Ginny is there something that I can help you with?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to speak to you"

"About what?"

"About everything that has been going on with us since the beginning of the year. I was hoping that we could speak alone as well"

"No I don't think so. The girls and I already had an afternoon planned when you interrupted so if you want to say something then you can say it to all of us"

"Hermione I am trying to be nice here and you're not giving me the same back"

All the other girls just laughed and snorted at that "Oh I'm sorry Ginny that after so many months of your verbal abuse and snide looks that I'm not all sunshine and roses. Other than that it is not only me that you have done things against, so I think its fine for the others to stay"

"Fine then, I suppose you're right. I want to say sorry and hope that we can be friends again"

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything Ginny; it's not as simple as that. I thought of you as one of my best friends and because of one decision you not only turn your back on me, but try to make me out to be something that I am not"

"Oh come one Hermione, your decision affected all of us and you didn't even discuss it with any of us. You could have told us about your plans"

"What plans?"

"To get together with Malfoy and Zabini"

"You can't be serious Ginny! Contrary to popular belief not all relationships are planned out step by step. I had no idea that I was ever going to be with both or either Draco and Blaise, it was something that just happened. That's what love is Ginny; it's spontaneous and very unexpected. Other than that it is my life! Why should I have to discuss what I am going to do with it? If you were a true friend you would have accepted that for the first time in my life, I was truly happy, no matter who it was with!"

"How can you be happy when nothing is like it was before?"

"Maybe change is what we all needed to make ourselves truly happy. Look back at all those years before the war Ginny; were any of us ever happy. Most of us were hiding in one way or another, None of us got to be who we truly wanted to be. Our lives were like characters in a book and we just all lived it out how it was written, but as soon as the war ended we were free"

"What do you mean?"

"Live your life Ginny. Live it how you want to live it not how someone else wants it to go. Take control of your own destiny and see how truly happy you can be"

"Does that mean that you forgive me?"

"It's going to take some time Ginny and I don't think things can ever go back to the way they use to be with us"

"I guess that's the best that I can hope for then. I'll see you around"

"Bye Ginny"

The four girls sat down together again and went back to painting their nails without saying a word. Each were confused and really didn't know what to say.

"Ok what was that about? She has been weird ever since you guys came back from Christmas vacation" Lavender asked

"We have absolutely no idea. It started the day after Christmas, she just started being all nice and trying to be our friend again. I guess it's good that she knows that things won't go back to the way that they use to be, but it is also a little creepy. It was like a switch was flipped in her. One minute she was a bitch and the next she was all nice!"

"What happened Christmas day?"

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged "Nothing out of the usual. Her and Ron were surprised when I gave them gifts but that's about it" Hermione answered

"After all the gifts were handed out and Harry and I were sitting with you three, she was looking at us with a kind of sad look"

"I didn't really notice"

"As long as her attitude changes for the better it should be all good, shouldn't it?" Millie asked

"Yeah it should be, but I still wouldn't mind knowing what the catalyst for this huge change was!"

**vVv**

Hermione was sitting on the sofa staring at the fire when the boys came in. The girls had left not long before, but it had given her plenty of time to think about all that Ginny had said and done. Maybe she was trying to change? It was going to take some time though. She had been way to hurtful. Blaise broke her out of her thoughts when he kissed her cheek.

"You ok Cara?"

"Yeah just thinking, relaxing a bit"

"How was your afternoon with the girls?"

"Interesting"

"How so?"

"Ginny came to apologise" Hermione then went in to tell them everything that had been said that afternoon

"What do you think you'll do Mia?"

"I don't know! I guess for now I will just see how things go"

"Seems the best way to go Cara"

"Enough about that, what do you think of my nails?" She asked as she lifted her hands and feet for them to see. Each finger and toe was an emerald green with a silver stripe in the middle.

"How very Slytherin of our little Gryffindor" Draco smiled

"Well I thought that I should represent my Slytherin men and other than that Pansy did it" she smiled cheekily "But I gave her red nails with a gold stripe"

"So she can represent her Gryffindor man?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it" she laughed

"You seem in a good mood today Cara"

"Except for some weirdness with Ginny, I am having a good day. My feet do not look like giant balloons, I haven't had any heartburn and I enjoyed relaxing with the girls. Now I am going to relax with my men!"

"Sounds like a good idea Mia"

"I thought so"

"So no more studying today Cara"

"No I think we should start fresh tomorrow"

"So any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could have a nice long relaxing bath before we go to dinner"

"A bath with our beautiful woman sounds like one of the best ideas yet"

**vVv**

When they went down to dinner after their nice relaxing bath together, they sat at their usual table with their friends, only to have Ginny Weasley join them a couple of minutes later. Everyone sat there staring at her. Some knew that she was trying to be friends with Hermione again, but didn't think that she was going to put that much of an effort into it. What was even weirder was that she sat next to Harry and gave him a large smile before smiling at the rest of the table.

"So how is everyone today?"

"Ah, we're fine thankyou" Neville answered with a confused look

"That's great. Isn't nice that all of us from different houses can sit together now. I never use to like the separate tables"

"Yeah it's really good. Though sometimes some really unexpected people sit with you" Harry said looking at Ginny pointedly

"Harry I am trying to be a good person here"

"Yes we can see that and Pansy told me that you went to see Hermione this afternoon, but while you are trying to be a good person the rest of us are finding it a little creepy. You can't go from being rude and snide to really nice and just have people accept it willingly"

"I just thought that because we were friends before that it would be easier than this"

"We were friends before and then you turned your back on us. You were stringing me along and said some of the most horrible things to Hermione. One sorry and a few nice words aren't going to turn all that around. You're also not acting like yourself and that makes everything seem weird!"

Ginny looked around the table to see everyone else nodding and agreeing with everything that Harry was saying "I guess that I didn't realise how hard I was pushing it.

She stayed at the table and sat quietly taking in everything that everyone else was saying. She knew this was going to be difficult but never realised how much she had hurt all of them. She also never realised how much she had missed them. Having a normal conversation over dinner, laughing and joking and the worst part was that she had done it all to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reviews**

The rest of the month the three spent their time secluded in their room or the library. One afternoon a week they would take a break, but that was all that they were going to give themselves. They were always the top three of their class since their first year and wanted to keep it that way. Even when they were walking between classes at least two of them had their head stuck in a book. Through their telepathy they were able to pass on the information to whoever was guiding them around the halls.

On the Friday one month after Dumbledore had made the offer the three were excused from classes and were taken to an empty class room to sit their tests. They had been offered to spread the tests over a week, but each had decided to do the tests all in one day so that they were less anxious. Each teacher of their classes would come in and give them both the written and then the practical part of their tests. They had a small lunch break but continued on to just before dinner. By the time that they were done they were exhausted but pleased that they could all now relax and just wait for their babies.

They sat at the table and piled their plates high. Everyone screwed their noses up at Hermione's plate. She had been mixing her food for the strangest of combinations lately.

"How it go today?" Harry asked

"Long and exhausting!"

"Did I just hear right? Did Hermione Granger just complain about taking a test?"

"Yes well you try taking the test 7 months pregnant with triplets and tell me how much you like it!"

"Point taken"

Everyone grimaced as Hermione began to enjoy her new concoction. She had mixed mash potatoes with sardines, cheese, tomato sauce, corn and grapes.

"Cara are you sure you want to eat that?"

"Yes!" She said with a pouty cranky look

"Ok then love"

Blaise looked over her head at Draco and made a disgusted look.

"So Hermione I guess your cravings have really kicked in" Pansy asked

"Oh I don't know nothing too bad!"

Draco just shook his head when everyone gave her a look. She was tired and there was no use pushing her buttons about something as trivial as her weird food.

They sat through dinner but half way through dessert Hermione began to nod off. They all had a long day and the babies were really taking their toll on her.

They had found a spell in one of Hermione's many baby books that let her sit on something similar to a cloud as she floated along. It meant a lot less walking and made her more comfortable. They said the spell and she floated up between them.

"Where are we going?"

"Time for bed Mia"

"Mmm bed"

"That's right Cara and tomorrow is Saturday so you can sleep as long as you like"

"Even better!"

They made their way up to their room with Hermione falling asleep half way up. Draco and Blaise undressed her and put her into a large shirt so that she was more comfortable and laid her down in the middle of the bed. Draco went downstairs to switch off all the lights and get them a glass of water for during the night. He could have just used his wand, but it gave Blaise time to use the bathroom.

When he got up to their room Blaise was lying behind Hermione rubbing his hand softly over her large belly. He leaned against the door just watching them. He thought that they were so beautiful and they were all his. They were his friends, his lovers, his family.

"What are you looking at Drake?"

"Beauty in its purest form"

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

"I was talking about the two of you together"

"You ever think this was going to happen?"

"Never in a million years, but I wouldn't trade any of it"

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Blaise"

**vVv**

It seemed that Molly Weasley was starting to go crazy. Her husband had returned, but she was still going on about Hermione's relationship with Draco and Blaise. Arthur had promptly packed a bag and was now staying with his son Bill on a more permanent basis.

Molly had screamed at the top of her lungs when she received a letter from Ron telling her that he was no longer going to be a part of ruining Hermione's life. He still hated that she was with those Slytherins, but there was nothing that could be done about it so he was backing out. What made her scream even more was the fact that he told her Ginny was seen sitting at their table.

She had thought of many things that she could do to get things back on track, but it was all so difficult to do on her own. It was said that Hermione was rarely ever seen away from those two boys and when she was, she was always with someone else. It was also difficult to do anything else against them because they were all brilliant witches and wizards surrounded by even more brilliant witches and wizards.

She was infuriated that no one was seeing that everything that was happening was all wrong and should be going a different way. Why was it ok for these children to live a life that was not planned for them? They were just children; they would never know what was best for them.

It was then that an idea hit her. It may have been too late for this generation, but if the next one were raised right then things could go the way that they were supposed to. She had seen the way into Avalon at Christmas and heard that Hermione wanted to have her children there. She knew that there would be some point when no one was watching. A point that she could sneak in and steal the children away. Steal them away and raise them so that they lived the perfect life that was all planned out for them.

She sat and began planning. In a couple of months she was going to have three children in her care. Three children that she was going to have to hide from quite a few people. This was going to be difficult but she knew that this was going to have to happen to raise these children right.

**vVv**

Life was going great for Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Since taking all their exams they had been excused from classes if they didn't want to go. They went to a few, but Hermione was so tired all the time lately and fell asleep so easily that there wasn't much point.

Spring had come to Hogwarts which meant that Quidditch season was in full swing. Draco was training his team extra hard at the moment, as he was determined to win the Cup this year. That left Hermione and Blaise together a lot but neither of them minded at all. Since being with Draco, Hermione had really gotten into Quidditch as the boys had taken the time to explain it to her properly. The three would be seen at every game, wether Draco was playing or not. Even early in the season it was easy to see that yet again the final match was going to come down to Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was making both Hermione and Pansy very confused. Did they cheer for their boyfriends or their house? They decided to do both! People could say whatever they wanted as they truly didn't care anymore

At this very moment the group was sitting under a tree enjoying a beautiful spring Saturday. Most of their weekends were spent outside lately as it had been an extremely cold winter and most had stayed indoors. Blaise was leaning against the tree with Hermione between his legs. She was of course surrounded by baby books. She had bought almost every baby book ever made wanting to know everything that was going to happen. She had also been keeping a diary of everything that had happened to her, which made Blaise and Draco suspect she was going to write a book of her own.

Harry and Pansy had just come down to join the others.

"Where's Draco?"

"Training"

"Does he ever do anything else?"

"He's determined to beat you this year Harry" Hermione said with a very Slytherin smirk

"I wish I could say that it was skill, but I think it is only because my broom is a bit faster"

"That's very gracious of you"

"Just the truth Blaise!"

"So Hermione have you thought of any names for the babies" Pansy asked

"Actually we have all the names picked out, but I'm still not going to tell you!" she laughed

"Damn! I thought if I asked at different time you may slip up and tell me"

"Sorry, not a chance Pans"

"What are their last names going to be?" Neville asked genuinely curious

"Zabini-Malfoy"

"No Granger, Mione?"

"No actually when we get married we are all changing our names to Zabini-Malfoy. I always wanted to take my husbands name"

"It all depends on your husband's last name though" Pansy said "You don't want anything that is going to make your first name sound ridiculous. You got lucky Hermione, but there are many women out there with awful names"

"Do women actually think about that kind of thing?" Harry asked

"Of course we do. I thought about it with Ollie and it makes me sound like some kind of plant or tree. Lavender Wood. I couldn't even hyphenate it because then it would be Brown-Wood"

"Like any woman is ever going to want Longbottom as a name either. I'm not really that fond of it myself" Neville sighed

"You can be surprised sometimes Neville" Luna said dreamily making Neville get a huge grin.

Just then Draco came up to them laying down on the ground putting his head on Hermione's lap with an exasperated sigh, his hair still a little damp for his shower.

"What's everyone talking about?"

"Last names"

"Why?"

"Neville asked what the babies' last name was going to be"

"I do like the sound of that for the babies though. Harry Zabini-Malfoy" Harry said with a smirk

"You wish Potter. Naming our boy Harry, in your dreams!" Draco laughed

"Yeah sorry Harry we aren't naming them after anyone. We have too many people that we love and a lot of people would have to miss out if we used family names" Hermione said

"Well it was worth a try"

"And a damn good one it was to mate" Draco laughed again

"Well at least that crosses some possible names off the list" Pansy said still trying to get the names out of them

"Yeah and only a few more thousand to go and that's just in English!"

"Damn!" Everyone laughed at that. Pansy could definitely be persistent

**vVv**

Hermione was now 8 months pregnant and no longer able to move on her own. Draco and Blaise had been floating her pretty much everywhere. It even hurt her knees and ankles to stand. The babies were definitely getting heavy and she was longing for the day that she gave birth

They were all sitting down for lunch when Hermione raised her head and stared at nothing. Blaise looked at something on the floor

"What's leaking?"

"I am!"

Everyone's heads shot up and stared at Hermione

"Mia did your water just break?"

"That or I have completely lost control of my bladder" She grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain went through it "I am guessing from the pain that my water broke!"

Draco and Blaise shot up out of their chairs and began darting all over the place with the most nervous looks on their faces. The problem was that they weren't actually getting anything done.

"Draco, Blaise, calm down. I am not going to give birth right here. Draco you go up and get our bags that we packed the other week. Blaise will you please go and get Severus and Professor Dumbledore and ask for the portkey that he created. Harry if you would be so kind as to go and send some owls to Narcissa and Blaise's family, telling them that I am in labour. Before you do that though, please pick one of the fastest owls and send it to Vivienne telling her we are on our way"

The boys split and ran off to do what they were asked. Pansy moved to sit next to Hermione. They were beginning to draw a bit of a crowd, but there wasn't much to be done about that.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Can you change or dry my clothes? They feel kind of gross"

Pansy waved her wand and changed Hermione's clothes into a baby doll dress, so that it sat under her breasts and flowed over her large stomach.

"Thanks!"

"No problem"

Blaise was the first to return with Severus and Dumbledore.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"I'm fine Sev. My water broke and I've had one contraction, but other than that I am fine"

"Well it sounds like that we have some time Miss Granger but we will get you to Avalon just to be on the safe side" Dumbledore smiled

Harry and Draco returned at the same time, both terribly out of breath. Draco ran straight to Hermione's side.

"Ok now that everyone is here I think it best that we leave" Dumbledore said.

Just as he spoke Hermione had another contraction which made her bend over in pain.

"MIA!"

"I'm fine Draco, just another contraction"

Severus held out the portkey so that everyone could grab on. It seemed that Harry, Pansy and Lavender were going as well. Within seconds they were leaving the Great Hall and were running out of the sky into Avalon. Somehow they had figured out how to go directly into Avalon instead of having to go through the Tor. Draco and Blaise held onto Hermione so that they could keep her from falling.

When they got to the castle Vivienne was waiting for them by the door.

"I got your owl and everything has been set up and we have a Healer waiting for you"

They floated Hermione through the castle towards the delivery room. Just as they were about to go in Narcissa, Luciano and Isabella came running through the doors.

"Did we miss it? Are we too late?"

"Aunt Cissa, I'm here" Hermione said and then winced as another contraction hit. Draco and Blaise each gave her a hand that she gratefully squeezed. The boys opened their mouths in a silent scream, but were never going to let anything out. She was going to be in quite a bit of pain, they deserved a little of it.

Everyone smiled and waved as they moved Hermione into the delivery room with Draco and Blaise following. No one noticed the small redheaded woman down the hall waiting for just the right time to put her plan into action.

**vVv**

Hermione was changed into a cotton top that open under her breasts to expose her belly and a pair of pants and then placed on a comfortable bed with Blaise and Draco standing on either side of her. A healer came in and checked her over, then went on to explain a few things.

"Right Miss Granger as you may have talked about with your regular medical care giver it would be best if you had a caesarean. Not only because you are having triplets, but you are also of a small size and giving birth naturally would take quite a toll on your body"

"Is it safe for me and the babies?"

"I assure you Miss Granger that it is quite safe and with the aid of some spells and potions you will be back to your old self by the time that we hand the babies back to you. There can be a bit of pain as we need you to feel it and tell us if it feels wrong in any way, but it is quite less painful than a natural child birth. If you will just lie back a little we will get things started!"

Hermione moved back and held onto Draco and Blaise's hands

"Everything is going to be ok Mia"

"They're early"

"Madam Pomfrey told us that we were doing very well for triplets Cara. Our babies are strong they will be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"We are positive our love"

"Ok we are about to start and as I said there will be a bit of pain but it will all be over with quickly" the Healer said with a smile

Hermione felt the cut along her stomach and winced. She squeezed Draco and Blaise's hands. She could feel the babies move inside of her as well as the Healer's hands. It felt weird but not wrong weird.

There was a loud shrill cry and the three looked over Hermione's stomach

"The first is out and it's a boy!"

A nurse brought him closer for them to see. He was covered in goo but so beautiful. He had a tuft of light brown hair. He opened his eyes and they saw that even now he had Hermione's amber eyes.

Hermione felt the healer's hands move and not longer after heard another shrill cry

"The second is a girl!"

Again the nurse brought her over and just like her brother she was covered in goo. She too opened her eyes and she had Draco's quicksilver eyes. As the nurse wiped her head they saw a small amount of white blonde hair

Hermione felt the Healer's hands move again and then felt a little hollow. There was a small gurgle and another cry.

"Another girl!"

The nurse brought her over. It wasn't hard to tell that she had jet black hair and of course she had Blaise's violet eyes. Their children were absolutely beautiful.

Hermione was healed and given a few potions while the babies were being weighed, measured and cleaned. Her stomach went back to the pre-pregnancy flatness and she was given a replenishing potion.

The nurses brought the babies back and handed a girl to Draco and Blaise each before giving the boy to Hermione. Draco and Blaise sat on either side of Hermione and all three of them just sat staring at their children. They were perfect. !0 little finger and 10 little toes each.

"They each have your button nose Mia"

"And Blaise's olive skin"

"And Drake's long fingers"

"I never thought it was possible?" Draco said quietly

"What?"

"To truly witness perfection. They are so beautiful!"

They moved closer together to be able to stare at all of them. When the babies were close to each other, they opened their eyes and stared back at their parents. All six of them began to glow. The pure white glow of love and affection. They were a true family.

**vVv**

Hermione and the babies were moved into another room and made more comfortable before the rest of their family came in to see them, but as soon as they were allowed in the room filled with everyone that had been waiting.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise sat on the bed and held a baby each, beaming with excitement and pride.

"Ok everyone I will do this in the order they were born. We would like to introduce you to our little boy Tristan Blake, our little blonde princess Triana Cara and our raven haired beauty Trinity Mia!"

Draco and Blaise stood up so that everyone could get a good look at each of the babies. Severus came and sat by Hermione to look at Tristan.

"Tristan this is your Grandpa" she said with a smile

"Hermione I...."

"If you don't want to Sev, I understand"

"No my dear, I would be honoured but are you sure?"

"While I would love to have both my parents here that will never be possible, but you have been a great father Severus. You may not have given me life and I don't think I could ever call you Dad, but you will always be the father of my heart. You took me in, you gave me a home and you kept me safe; I think that you more than deserve to be the children's Grandfather"

"I would be proud and honoured. This gives me a reason to spoil them rotten you understand"

"Like you weren't going to anyway. I saw the stash of teddy bears in your quarters!"

"I just couldn't decide which one so I got them all!"

Draco stood over with Narcissa as they took in all of Triana's features

"She is absolutely stunning Draco, they all are"

"Thankyou"

"She looks just like you when you were born, but I have to say you were quite a bit paler"

"Yes they ended up with Blaise's olive skin, but it suits them all just perfectly"

"That it does!"

"I just can't believe that I helped create these perfect little creatures. I mean Mia did the hardest parts, but there are pieces of me in all of them"

"You are beaming Draco"

"I have never been so proud in my entire life"

"And I am proud of you!"

Blaise was now showing his beautiful daughter Trinity off to his parents

"You did good Caro"

"They are wondrous aren't they?"

"How does it feel to know that you created life?"

"Scary, overwhelming but one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I knew when Cara was pregnant that they were coming and we saw her stomach grow, but now that they are here, it just makes it all so real"

"I was the same when your mother was pregnant with you. They can feel you moving, but to us men it's never real until they are actually born"

"I'm a Papa"

"That you are Caro and you will be a wonderful one!"

Everyone moved around the room looking at the beautiful babies, but eventually it started to get late and everyone needed to rest. They all began to leave but the three asked Harry and Pansy to stay behind. Blaise and Draco had sat back down next to Hermione.

"Congratulations guys, they are all so beautiful"

"Thankyou Harry. There's something that we want to ask you and are hoping that you'll accept"

"What is it?"

"We were hoping that you would agree to be the babies' godparents"

Pansy squealed and jumped up and down a little, while Harry just beamed

"I would be honoured to" Harry smiled

"So would I" Pansy giggled

"You two are our best friends and there is no one we would want to do this more than the two of you!"

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore poked his head in "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Potter and Miss Parkinson but the portkey for Hogwarts is going to leave soon"

"Thankyou, we're coming!"

Pansy went along and gave each of them a kiss "Congratulations they truly are beautiful"

"Thanks Pans!"

Harry and Pansy held hands as they walked out of the room. They looked back as they got to the door and saw the three beaming down at their children. It made them smile even more. Life for all of them was finally becoming beautiful.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I just want to profusely thank all my readers and reviewers. This became an easier story to write when I knew that quite a few people enjoyed it. I am going to finish there and I doubt that there will be a sequel. **

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoy the rest!**

* * *

Harry and Pansy made their way back to Hogwarts with the others. Each of them were beaming. Those beautiful babies were so intriguing and beautiful that as soon as you saw them, they had you wrapped around their tiny little fingers.

"Just think, because of those little babies you and I will always be connected" Pansy said

Harry stopped in his tracks and stopped Pansy with him "Actually Pans I was hoping that we could be connected in a more permanent way!"

"Harry?"

"I have been trying to find a perfect time to ask this or try and do it more romantically, but none of my ideas ever seemed to fit us. I love you Pansy Parkinson and cannot think of my life without you in it" He got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket "I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and there sat a perfectly round cut diamond

"Oh my Gods Harry, Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes. A thousand times yes!"

"So that's a yes?" Harry laughed

He slipped the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly

"This is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen"

"It was my Mother's engagement ring"

"Are you sure Harry?"

"You are the woman I love with all my heart and soul. There is no one else that I would ever want to wear this ring"

"Come with me!" Pansy began dragging Harry through the halls

"Where are we going?"

"If you think that I am spending the night alone after you just asked me to marry you then you're nuts"

Harry laughed as he was pulled toward the Room of Requirements.

**vVv**

Back at Avalon the three sat still staring at their children. Taking in every inch of their perfect little bodies.

"They are so beautiful"

"That's because they look like their gorgeous mother"

"I think that they are a perfect mix of all three of us. They got the best of all of us" Hermione smiled at the babies

"And I got my wish. Tristan got a mix of Blaise and my packages"

"DRACO!" Hermione smacked him, but Blaise was chuckling behind her "I can't believe you two. Our babies were just born and all you can think about is our little boy's package"

"We're sorry Cara but one day this will be important to him"

"It's ok just no more talk about it please"

"Yes dear" Blaise and Draco said together

A nurse came in then telling them that the babies had to be taken for a small amount of time just to check everything over, be given a bath and get all their newborn shots. She told Hermione that it would be the best time for her to have a shower and get herself together after having the children.

The three whimpered a little when the babies were wheeled away in the cradles. They knew that they had to be checked but did not want to let them go.

**vVv**

Molly had been waiting down the hall all night and she was getting tired. She had heard each baby being born and had seen everyone come and go from seeing the babies, but she had still not found a chance yet when they weren't without their parents. A while after everyone had left she saw a nurse go into Hermione's room, then come out a few minutes later with all three babies. This was her chance and she had to take it.

She followed the nurse into the exam room

"Oh Hello, you must be Catherine. Vivienne said that you would be here tonight"

"Yes that's me"

"Well this is Tristan, Trinity and Triana Zabini-Malfoy. They were just born tonight and need to have their newborn check-ups as well as a bath.

"I could begin bathing them if you wanted to go and get the healer"

"That would be great thankyou"

As soon as the nurse left Molly became bundling the children up. The place she had chosen to hideout was cold and she didn't want them to freeze. She pulled her bag out and began putting some medical supplies in it that she may need.

She transfigured the cradle that they were in into a carrier and put all the babies in together. She picked them up and turned around. Just as she did the door opened and Draco, Hermione and Blaise stepped in

"We were hoping.....Mrs Weasley! What are you doing?"

"I am taking these babies Hermione and I am going to raise them properly"

"You are not taking my babies anywhere"

"They do not belong with any of you. No one but me can care for these children properly"

"MOLLY GIVE ME MY CHILDREN!" Sparks were coming off of Hermione. Her anger was manifesting itself all over her. With so much anger building up in Hermione it went on to Draco and Blaise. They took a fighting stance. "GIVE ME MY CHILDREN NOW!"

"Never!"

The babies screamed and began to glow themselves. Within seconds they were in their parents arms and Molly Weasley was frozen in place. People began filling the room seeing what all the commotion was about. The glow softened and the babies began to cry as did Hermione. Vivienne came rushing in.

"Is everyone ok?"

"She tried to take my babies" Hermione cried "Why would she do this. I knew that she was unhappy about this, but she was going to take my babies"

"Shh Cara it's ok. We have them; we aren't going to let them out of our sight"

"We'll call the Aurors" Vivienne said

Draco and Blaise took Hermione back to their room to calm down. They sat on a sofa together, each cradling a baby in their arms.

"I was going to kill her" Hermione whispered

"It's all over Mia"

"I didn't think that I could ever do something like that to someone I cared for"

"You were protecting your children Cara. You would do anything to anyone to protect them"

Vivienne came into the room followed by Remus Lupin

"Hermione are you ok?"

"Yes and no. I think I'm in shock a little!"

"Understandable. I think after everything that has happened we will take Molly to 's to be checked over in the psychiatric ward. Her family will be notified"

"Thankyou Remus"

"Can I see the babies before I go?" The three moved so that he could see them "They're beautiful!"

"Thankyou"

Molly was taken to 's and the rest of the Weasley's were notified. She was found to be suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome and admitted to 's psychiatric ward for constant care.

**vVv**

Three days later Draco, Hermione and Blaise returned to Hogwarts with their babies. When coming in the door, Ron and Ginny were the first people that they came across. They stood staring at each before Ron stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for what Mum did. I never thought that she would go that far. Your children are beautiful Hermione!" He walked away before giving any of them a chance to answer.

Ginny was still standing in front of them "They are beautiful Hermione. What are their names?"

"Tristan, Trinity and Triana"

"Did you name their godparents?"

"Yes we asked Harry and Pansy"

"Oh well I'm sure they will be perfect for it" She said sounding disappointed

"Yes that's what we thought. If you'll excuse us Ginny we have to get the babies to bed"

"Oh of course!"

**vVv**

When they opened their portrait they were startled by people yelling out "SURPRISE!" All their friends and family were there to see them and the babies of course. Everyone crowded around trying to catch a glimpse of the babies

"What is all this?"

"A welcome home!"

"Thankyou everyone so much"

They went around talking to everyone and showing off their babies. They got to Harry and Pansy who were both beaming.

"You two seem happy"

"Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Congratulations guys. This is all so wonderful"

**vVv**

The next couple of months went well for the new family of Hogwarts. The babies had become a beautiful part of Hogwarts and were often seen with their parents and the rest of their extended family. It was kind of funny to see the tough Severus Snape cooing and making funny faces to the babies.

Graduation came and went with Hermione being valedictorian and giving a beautiful speech. The three moved into their beautiful home and began planning their wedding.

Now that he was of age and out of school Draco took over Malfoy Inc. Hermione and Blaise stayed home with the babies, but after about a month of talking they decided to open a bookstore/cafe'. Blaise had always loved his coffee and made it perfectly. Being the owners also meant that they could take the babies with them.

They thought about opening the store in muggle London, but found a perfect space in Diagon Alley. This also meant that they were able to sell both wizarding and muggle books.

Two weeks before their wedding Hermione asked Vivienne to come and see her. She had finally figured some things out and needed Vivienne there.

She walked into the shop exactly when she said she was going to be there

"Good morning Vivienne"

"Hello Hermione, Blaise. How are you these days?"

"Oh we are wonderful thankyou"

"What was it that you wanted me here for?"

"Oh I was hoping that you could come to the jewellery store with me to get a gift for the babies"

"I'd be happy to"

"We'll be back in a little while my love" Hermione said as she kissed Blaise

"Take your time. The babies are sleeping and it's quiet here at the moment"

They went to the jewellery store where Draco and Blaise bought her pendant

"What were you thinking of getting?"

"I'll explain when we get inside"

They got inside and were greeted by the jeweller

"How can I help you today?"

"My fiancé's bought this pendant for me and I was hoping to have it split into the three separate jewels to give one each to my children"

"Hermione that is a magical pendant forged by Merlin and Morgana"

"Which is why I wanted them both here when it was split into three different pendants?"

"When did you figure it out?"

"Not that long ago. There was a story in a muggle book that gave me a few ideas. This pendant was forged for me and only me and there is no way that you would let it disappear so easily and have just anybody wear it. What I could not figure out is how the two of you have survived for so long"

"We are not Merlin and Morgana, but we are! When we died originally we were reborn with all the memories of our previous life. This has happened for many generations and each life is then remembered. That is how I came up with all my parts of the prophecy. It is because I prophesised half of it. Mr I-don't-need-to-write-it-down-because-I-remember-everything over here is the one that forgot most parts of his half of the prophecy"

"I did not; I just misplaced it in some of my memories!"

"Did you really want your pendant split Hermione?"

"No I just needed a way for the truth to come out. I would like a pendant for each of my children though"

The jeweller Mr Covington smiled and produced three small boxes "I am ahead you already. Instead of pendants we decided to form three rings. Each one has your child's eye stone and will magically grow with them. Also we have taken the liberty of having a new family crest created for the joining of the three of you under the Zabini-Malfoy name. That has also been placed under each stone"

"They're beautiful"

"Please take them as a gift for the birth of your babies"

"No please, I have to pay for them"

"You have given the world a great gift; please accept this gift from us"

"Thankyou"

**vVv**

Six months later it was time for the Draco, Hermione and Blaise's wedding. They were of course married in Avalon surrounded by friends and family. Severus gave Hermione away with a small tear in his eye. Harry and Greg were Draco and Blaise's best men with Pansy and Luna being Hermione's bridesmaids.

Hermione wore a beautiful white flowing gown with ribbons around her waist that matched their eye colour.

Each of the three seemed to glow with the love that they felt for each other and as the vows were said and they were all bound together they seemed to glow even brighter than ever before.

It was a beautiful day and everyone enjoyed themselves. The babies laughed and giggled as they watched their parents be joined forever.

For their honeymoon they took the babies to America. Everyone had offered to look after them, but neither parent could be away from them for that long.

Another six months later everyone joined together again for another wedding. This time it was Harry and Pansy. Since the babies were a little older they were the flower girls and ring bearer. Floated down the aisle of the Hogwarts Great Hall on small clouds. Harry cried as he saw Pansy walking down the aisle, given away by her mother. He loved this woman more than he ever knew that he could. Two months later she was pregnant

Everyone's life was falling into place. Severus and Narcissa moved in together and made their relationship public. She was pregnant within a month of them moving in together.

Luna and Neville married soon after Harry and Pansy. He became the new Herbology Professor and Luna assisted Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. They had two children together

Lavender married Oliver Wood and joined him travelling the world with his Quidditch team. In her down time she wrote many books about glamour charms and spells for the teenage witch. They had five children. Neither could keep their hands off of each other.

Millie and Greg got married two years after graduating. Greg works for Draco at Malfoy Inc and Millie is becoming a healer. It was found that Millie couldn't have kids, but they are in the process of adopting.

Three years and three days after giving birth to the triplets Hermione gave birth again to three more. This time she had two boys and a girl. Keeping to the theme of their children's names the new babies were named Tridon, Trinnean and Trixi.

**Eleven years later**

It was the second triplets first day at Hogwarts and the beginning of the first triplets third year. Everyone had come to see them off as well as their own children. Harry and Pansy's daughter Lily was starting her first year as well and their son James was in his second year. Severus was also accompanying his daughter Venus to her second year as well. Lavender and Oliver were taking three of their five children to the Hogwarts express.

All the parents came together as the kids ran around getting their things on the train and finding their friends and a compartment.

Draco nudged Blaise when a bunch of girls walked past giggling at Tristan, Tridon and Trinnean. Both growled though when some boys came past and said hello to Trinity, Triana and Trixi. This of course made Hermione laugh

"What are you laughing at our love?"

"You do realise that those girls that giggled at our boys are someone else's daughters"

"Yes but they aren't our daughters"

"You two are impossible" Hermione said as she went off to talk to Pansy, Lavender and Narcissa

Harry came up to Draco and Blaise "Why are you two impossible this time?"

"We don't like boys looking at our girls, but are fine with our boys looking at a few girls"

"Well of course. I don't want any boys looking at Lily"

"Thankyou!"

The first whistle blew signalling that the train was going to leave in about five minutes. All the parents kissed their children and got them onto the train and then waited for the train to leave so they could wave goodbye. About two minutes before the train was about to leave a redheaded family came running through the gateway into 9 3/4.

No one had really seen Ron since leaving Hogwarts, but through letters from Charlie, Hermione learned that he had married a muggle and worked with his father in the Ministry of Magic. Ginny would come into the store every now and then, but it was still difficult to be friends with her.

Ron gave a small wave after getting his kids onto the train but that was about all the contact that he was going to have. That was until his wife saw the small wave and dragged him over to the group

"Hi I'm Cherry Weasley" Draco snorted at her name and Hermione elbowed him in his side

"Hello I'm Hermione Zabini-Malfoy and these are my husbands Draco and Blaise. These are our friends Harry and Pansy Potter, Lavender and Oliver Wood and this is Narcissa Malfoy"

"Two husbands?"

"Yes I have two husbands"

"Well that's interesting. How do you all know Ronald?"

"We went to school with Ron"

"Well Ronald didn't tell me he had so many friends"

"I don't Cherry. Come on let's just go home and I will explain everything to you"

The Weasley's left just as the train was leaving with all the kids hanging out of the window waving and screaming goodbye to their parents. Hermione began crying as the train slipped out of view

"What's the matter Cara?"

"All of our babies have grown up. Our house is going to be so empty"

"It is Mia but they will send us owls all the time and they are all going to be home for Christmas"

"Do you promise?"

"We promise"

"And we always keep our promises"

"I guess now that all the kids have gone to school I can give you your present"

"You got us a present Mia? Where from?"

"Mikayla's" she said with a sexy smirk before apparating back to their house

"HELL YEAH" Draco and Blaise said together before following her home.

**vVv**

Their family was large and strange but no matter what happened or where they went they would always be a family full of love.

Who knew that so many strange but wondrous things would come from being Children of Avalon!


End file.
